


Mystery Hunt - A Love of Lifetime

by mikrokosmostae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Family History, Forbidden Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Thriller, Unrequited Love, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 54,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokosmostae/pseuds/mikrokosmostae
Summary: Prologue“They say that the loveliest angels make the cruelest demons and my darling; you were so kind and beautiful before they dragged you to hell. Your fall wasn't an accident; you were chosen for the damned."The curse was set lifetimes ago. But why is Dylan the one bearing its consequences? Why would James suddenly appear in their life with the most interesting business proposal?The labyrinth is deeper than you know. When the family turns out to be your true enemy, how will Dylan and James hear the whispers?The more there is, the less you see.x-x-x-x-x-xThis story is set up in a fictional place called Stepford, Deltora. All the names and incidents used in this story are fictional. Any resemblance is purely coincidental. A list of other fictional places is listed below:1) Nale, Deltora2) Castle of Nale3) Keitheras, Dorona4) Castle of Doronax-x-x-x-x
Relationships: David Clarke/Clive Wood, Dylan Miller/James Reed, William Payne/ Noah Miller
Kudos: 3





	1. Mystery Hunt Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> A new beginning! I hope you like it!

**_ 1) Mystery Hunt Revealed _ **

Dylan wakes up in a cold sweat. As it trickles down his forehead, he hisses with the sheer coldness of it.

**_Another nightmare._ **

He tries to remember what he saw but no luck. He couldn’t remember anything just like all the other nightmares. He knows it’s a nightmare because every time he is only left with a _feeling of devastation_. _As if his heart has been torn into pieces, ripped out of his body and then forced him to smile through the pain._

 _“I wish time had better timing for you and me.”_ The voice still rings in his head like any other previous nightmares. The voice was full of pain and all Dylan wanted was to take that pain away.

But what does it mean? No idea.

He gets out of his bed, stretching a bit. His body seems awfully stiff today. He cracks his bones a little, listening to the sounds and smiles, satisfied. He walks to his familiar bathroom and splashes water on his face. He looks up in the mirror and looks at his red eyes. The nightmare must have been really painful for him to cry in his sleep!

He quickly washes his face as he could hear voices from downstairs indicating everyone is at home. Why so early?

**It was 11 a.m!**

Shit, he must have overslept! He hurriedly wears his clothes. Even though being a YouTuber means you can go to work at lenient times but they had an interview today. Their YouTube channel had gained popularity but their last video _‘Hidden Mysteries of Deltora’_ was a huge hit, making them famous around the globe.

A news channel wanted to do an interview with the famous **_‘Mystery Hunt’_** YouTube channel and everyone was very excited. But they had to review the rules and regulations for the interview so it had to wait.

He descends the stairs as he sees Noah, Clive, William, Logan, and David noisily eating their breakfast.

“Good morning people, who don’t live with us here, except for you Clive.” He winks at him. Clive winks back and chuckles.

“What about the interview guys?” Dylan asks as he sits down to eat. Noah places a bowl of cereal in front of him.

“We ain’t doing it. The regulations were shit.” William says as he chomps down an apple. “Also we have an important guest in the office who, according to Jenny, I will be shocked to see.” He wears his coat and kisses Noah to say goodbye.

“Imma leave now for the office then. See you guys there.” He goes leaving the door wide open.

“At least close the door you dumbhead!” David shouts with his mouth full of cereal. Noah shoves another spoonful in his mouth to shut him up.

Next are Logan and David to leave for office. Clive keeps his dishes in the sink and wears his coat.

“Uh...I think I am gonna rest in for today.” Dylan says stretching a bit.

Noah puts a cup of coffee for Dylan and assures him he doesn’t need to worry.

“It’s okay little bear. Sleep in for today. We just gave a hit so don’t stress much about work.” He walks off with his coat.

“Another nightmare huh?” Clive asks Dylan once Noah leaves. He was the only one who knew about his nightmares and Dylan acted a bit suspicious.

Dylan hums in response, sipping his coffee.

“The same one? No memories?”

“Nuh-uh...” he gets up to go to his room, “You go to work. I’ll work from home today.”

Clive lifts an eyebrow.

“You will look into that _Castle of Nale_ right? Oh god, for the nth time Dylan, there is nothing about it. Even in our last video, we had solved all the mysteries of Deltora except for that castle. For god’s sake, it’s a lost cause.”

Dylan just ignores him and waves goodbye. _Castle of Nale_ has always been his obsession from the start. Maybe because whatever he could remember about his nightmares, they always pointed to this castle. He wasn’t born in Deltora and moved here with his brother and no parents when he was barely 10 years old. So the reoccurrence of this unknown castle was baffling him.

Clive just scoffs, mutters something under his breath and leaves.


	2. Lost and Found

**_ 2) Lost And Found _ **

William was shocked to see that person in the office. Jenny was right!

 **James Reed** was right in front of his eyes! He could have just acted like a fanboy and fainted then and there but he composed himself. Words were hard to form.

"Hello, William. This is James, James Reed." The young man puts his hand forward to shake his hand. William shakes his hand, still trying to compose himself, trying to form understandable words.

"Uh...hello. I am Mystery Hunter...uh I mean William Payne..." he is stuttering but James makes him feel comfortable.

"Chill man. I am just a normal 24-year-old guy. Huge fan though." He pats his back and William couldn't believe his ears. **_Huge fan?_**

"I have been following your videos since the very start and I am lucky enough to be standing in your office." He takes in a deep breath as if he is trying to smell in the office, "Even your office smells like a mystery. _I love it!"_

William chuckles as to how the **biggest film director in the USA** is standing in their office, excited like a small kid. It makes him comfortable to know that he is just like a normal human like them. _Just a bit more talented than them._

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. The other members are on their way. Sorry for the delay."

"Ah, no-no. I know my arrival was a surprise but you gotta keep stuff like this a secret. I couldn't risk the reporters following me here. Also, stop being so formal with me. Think of me as your small brother." William smiles and nods in response.

A famous guy like him in their small office, it was big news.

**x-x-x-x**

"So, to answer my curiosity, I decided to come here." James finishes the presentation and looks at everyone. They all were very shocked at the intense research this young boy had done except for Noah. He had been awfully silent and James noticed that. He knew something was fishy.

"This is like some another level research we couldn't have ever done!" David exclaims. He doesn't really praise anyone but when he does, it's a rare sight.

"Intense research on a lost monument, the Castle of Nale!" Clive exclaims next. Dylan would be so happy!

"It's just the timing. I was just about to book a flight when my team said that they finally have enough material. And I thought this would be the best business proposal." James sits down and looks at the leader, "So? Should we make the contract?"

Noah scoffs and says, "It's no timing. It is just luck."

William clears his throat, signalling Noah to shut up and he just glares back at him. Not wanting any part in it, he gets up and leaves the room in a dash. Clive wants to go behind him but William shakes his head.

"Sorry about that. I'll talk to him. And about the contract, we can meet up again and discuss the clauses. We can't today as you can see one member is missing." William states.

"Yeah, I noticed. Where is Dylan anyways? I wanted to meet him so bad." James sinks in his chair showing his sulk. Clive chuckles and says,

"I am pretty sure if he is informed that someone knows about Castle of Nale more than him, he will come rushing to the office. I'll call him up to give the good news." He excuses himself to go out.

"He is my favorite." James looks at William, indicating he was talking about Dylan.

**x-x-x-x**

“Clive you won’t believe what just happened.” Dylan sounds so excited on the phone that the speakers would burst.

“Woah Dylan, I was just about to call you. I have good news.” Clive says, equally excited.

“That can wait. Listen to me. So as usual, I was just going through the archives of the Castle of Nale, finding nothing. But today....” He hypes up and shouts the last part of the sentence, “Someone finally posted whole ass research on it! Fuck, I am so happy!”

“Who posted that?” Clive asks to confirm once. He knows it must be James or his team.

“Someone named **_‘James R.’_** But damm can you believe it? I am finally getting something! It isn’t a lost cause any more!” Dylan might just die with feeling such an adrenaline rush. Now they can go for the research of the castle with actual proof!

“Yeah about that...” Clive calms him down, “We have someone in our office you will be happy to meet.”

“No man, imma read his whole research. I told you, I am working from home today.” Dylan whines.

“It’s James Reed. The person who posted that research. He is here.” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “And he wants to work with us.”

The line goes dead!

“Dylan? Dylan?” Clive knows this means he is rushing to the office.


	3. Lost Cause

**_ 3) Lost Cause _ **

Dylan rushes to the office. James Reed? The person who knows about Castle of Nale more than him? He is waiting in their office? Does he want to work with them?

He dashes into the room, much to Jenny's dismay, and looks at everyone looking at him as if they just saw a ghost.

"James Reed?" Dylan points at him breathlessly. He ran all the way till here, not wanting to miss even a second.

James blushes and looks at William, "He knows me!" he giggles like a little girl whose crush spoke to her for the first time.

"Just sit down first. It seems you ran all the way here." Noah is a bit annoyed.

"But..." Dylan sits on the chair and looks at the young, brown-haired boy staring at him as if he would eat him alive.

"Yes yes, he is James Reed. The famous film director from the US." Noah still sounds annoyed.

_What is his problem?_

"The who?" Dylan asks confused. "Isn't he the one who posted the research on the archives?"

"Oh, that!" James looks a bit dejected, "Well at least I got noticed!"

Dylan ignores his subtle flirting and turns to William, "I heard he wants to work with us?"

"Yeah." William nods, "He wants us to make a documentary on the Castle of Nale with his team and research. We were going to talk about the contract once you come." He looks at James, "But if he is here, why don't we draft it?"

Noah scoffs again and says, "It's a lost cause. Please. We would just waste our precious time behind the whining of two 20-year-olds."

"It isn't!" James and Dylan say in unison. James then signals him to continue, "As I was saying, we now have proof. We just have to go there and do our thing which we always do. Our YouTube channel is to show people something new. And this is new!"

"You are just obsessed with the castle and everyone here is hyping you up. We never had anything regarding it and suddenly a guy comes in the office with whole ass research for it. He even put it up online so people can read it. Why do we need to make it a pain in our asses?"

"Firstly, he isn't 'some guy', he is The James Reed. He is the best in his field. And if he is showing interest in something like that, why don't we try it out? What can we lose?" Clive chimes in.

"Our time and energy." Noah folds his arms.

"The research put up online isn't enough. It doesn't even scratch the surface of what is Castle of Nale. We can only get more info from on-field research." James argues.

"Exactly! That's why it is our duty to bring out the truth." Dylan was now getting a bit pissed.

_Why is Noah acting like this?_

"But..." Noah starts but is interrupted by a bang on the table. It's David!

"Stop it you both! We aren't kids anymore. We can solve things with discussions and not arguments." He turns to William, "Your call. I can't handle this constant bickering. You decide."

William looks at Noah and then at Dylan.

"Let's do it this way. We will work on this project for a month. At the month-end, if it still feels like a lost cause to Noah, we will scrape this." Noah takes a sigh of relief.

"But this doesn't mean we slack off in the research. We give 100 percent and try to make the ends meet. I myself am in doubt about this so I guess this way is the best way. Cool?" He looks at everyone for approval. They all nod in unison.

"Okay then. We can work on the contract in a few days. We have some work to hand over to the juniors. Is it okay for you to stay in Deltora for a while?" he asks James.

"I don't mind staying here. I won't leave until I have found my answers." James assures.

"See, he is suspicious," Noah whispers to David.

 _"You are the one who is acting suspiciously."_ He remarks back.

**x-x-x-x**

"I see you are very interested in the Castle of Nale. May I ask why?" James asks Dylan politely. They were now in the office alone.

"No reason. I am just fascinated by its mystery. What about you?" Dylan shrugs and lies. He can't tell a total stranger why he is so into the castle.

"Ah...this might be a bit embarrassing but..." James fiddles with his fingers, " ** _King Walter is my ancestor_**. I have to be interested in it."

Dylan couldn't believe his ears. King Walter? But what is his connection with Castle of Nale?

"But he was the **_king of Castle of Dorona in Keitheras_**. It is like miles away from Nale." Dylan runs his mind. James looks at him as if he just committed a murder.

"What?" Dylan asks being a bit creeped out.

"You don't know?" James is still in shock.

"What?" he is still confused.

James takes a sigh and wears his coat.

"And I thought you are really interested in the castle when you don't even know half of the details. I am disappointed." And walks away without looking back.

Dylan rolls his fist in anger. How can someone just humiliate him in his own office? _That brat!_ He takes it on his ego to prove him wrong.

_"Just wait and watch!" Dylan hisses._


	4. Secrets

**_ 4) Secrets _ **

"Where is Dylan? I haven't seen him in like 3 days!" Logan asks worriedly.

"I have been trying to call him but it is always busy!" Clive says, still trying his cell, "Look, still busy!"

"He is acting weird. He is locked in his room all day. Barely comes out to even eat. I am worried now." Noah says.

"Don't worry. He must be engrossed in his research. This is like his dream come true." David brings their attention back to work.

"I miss him," James says that a bit too loud and everyone looks at him. "Oops! Did I say that out loud?" he chuckles and everyone laughs. Noah just scoffs.

"Oh that reminds me since I am in Deltora, why don't I go for some sightseeing? I have heard that this place is as beautiful as heaven." James exclaims.

"Yeah, good idea! We still might need some more time to hand over the work. Why don't you take him around Noah?" William did it on purpose so that he could sort out whatever the hell he has with James because now it was starting to affect their work. He can't keep up with Noah scoffing every day on their one-month expedition.

"Oooo...I'd love that!" James claps his hands like a happy seal. Noah tries to protest but William looks at him with puppy eyes.

_Damm those puppy eyes! He couldn't say no to those!_

"Ughhh fine!" he looks at James, "Are you ready to see Deltora, your highness?" he says with sarcasm.

_"Gladly."_

**x-x-x-x**

“And this is…” Noah points to their old school which is now closed.

 ** _“Stepford School.”_** James finishes his sentence.

“How did you know?” Noah asks suspiciously. Since it was old the logo wasn’t visible.

“I studied here for some time.” He says, suddenly becoming quiet.

“But I don’t remember seeing you. We all graduated from here.” Noah talks about him and others studying here.

“Was here only for a few months. Dad’s transfer.”

Noah just nods in response. It seems that James doesn’t want to talk about it so he doesn’t push it. They have stopped talking now and there is this awkward silence in between them. _Damm this is uncomfortable!_

“You don’t want to do this project right?” James initiates a conversation.

“No, no…it’s nothing like that…” Noah looks down as he was lying.

“Your eyes say something else,” James smirks.

“It’s just a lost cause. No one knows anything about it anyway.” Noah argues.

 _“Or maybe someone doesn’t want them to know.”_ James points at Noah.

Noah says nothing and walks ahead of him, ignoring the topic.

“Does Dylan know?” James continues, standing beside him again.

“About what?” Noah is still looking ahead and walking.

**_“You are from the family of King Benjamin.”_ **

Noah stops dead on his tracks. _How the fuck did he know?_

“How’d…how did you know?” Noah stutters as he asks this. _What if he tells Dylan?_

“I am a businessman too Noah. I wouldn’t put my hard-earned money in a lost cause will I?” Now James is walking ahead of him with a smug expression on his face. Noah grabs his collar and pulls him back,

“Just who the fuck are you?” rage dripping from his voice.

_“King Walter…” he smirks again, “Is my ancestor.”_

Noah gulps. **_No way!_**


	5. Comeback

**_ 5) Comeback _ **

William notices the way Noah is acting since he came back to the office after sightseeing with James. He keeps on glancing at James as if he has something on him. When William touches his shoulder, he flinches.

"What happened, babe? Is something wrong?" he said side-eyeing James.

"No nothing. It's just...James is twisted. I don't have a good feeling about him." Noah's eyes are still on James who is as carefree as ever.

"Why? Did he do something?" William asks suspiciously. Noah has been uncomfortable with his presence from the very start and now William is suspecting him too.

"He knows everything about..." but stops mid-sentence. _William doesn't know!_ "Nothing! He is just too twisted. You sure he is the same director you like? I mean any ID proof or stuff?"

"Jenny took care of all that. We are certain he is The James Reed."

Noah hums in response. James has been William's idol from the start and he doesn't want to break that bubble of his. He decides to dig in later.

There isn't much about James's life on the web. Nothing about his family or even his schooling. He decided to look up the alumni of their old school. And surprisingly, the photos or information for that particular year aren't there.

"Weird!" David states looking at Noah's computer.

"Weird doesn't even cover it." he moves the screen towards David, "It doesn't show anything before his 20s and that is when he started making movies."

"You think we should talk to William about this?" even David is starting to suspect him.

"No, no need for that. We just have to make it till the first month." Noah says, eyes diverting back to the screen.

David lifts an eyebrow. "How are you so sure?" Noah became flustered and was about to answer when Dylan dashed into their office again, panting.

"I.....found......it......" Dylan says trying to breathe in small breaks.

"Hey hey.....did you run all the way here again?" Noah gets up to make him sit down.

"No, no...tell me where is James? Where is he?" his eyes caught on to the guy who was laughing with Clive. Dylan wastes no time and stomps to him, with a bunch of papers.

He comes really close to his face, practically throwing the papers on his face.

"This is......a.....400 page thesis on King Walter...... ** _the prisoner of Castle of Nale_**...." And then falls on the ground with a thud.

**x-x-x-x**

Dylan opens his eyes to be surrounded by Clive and David. He tries to get up but Clive refuses.

"No! You bastard! If you try something like this again, I swear to god, I will kill you!" Clive hugs him, almost choking him.

"Uh....Clive...you choking me...man..." Clive loosens his grip around his neck.

"You should take care of your health. Do you know how much Noah got worried?" David uses a softer tone.

"And all this for some stupid ego game." Logan scoffs.

"Can you guys keep it down? What happened to me?" Dylan asks holding his head. _It hurts!_

"Low blood pressure. Because you weren't eating or sleeping well for the past 3 days." Noah stands by the door frame, looking really pissed. Dylan gulps and smiles at him a little.

"Sorry Hyung...I promise to take care of myself. Pleaseeeee?" He whines like a small kid which he knows Noah can't resist.

"As long as you are safe," James says with an attitude.

"Wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you." Dylan reverts back.

"I wasn't the one who told you to make a thesis on King Walter. I just stated a fact which you couldn't digest." _The room feels suddenly heated_.

William comes in between to pacify them. "Enough is enough! You two are to be locked in here till we look into Dylan's discharge papers. You guys better make up or else I am scraping this whole project." They both raise their hands to object but William shushes them, "No ifs or buts. Come let's go, everyone, except for you James."

Clive gives a thumbs up to both of them. It seems only one of them would come out alive from the room.

"See you made everyone uncomfortable." Dylan looks on the other side after everyone left, except for James of course.

"Why do you always blame it on me for everything that happens to you? Like it or not, I gotta spend time with you locked in this room cause I don't want the project to get scraped." He says a bit irritated.

"It's not like I am jumping from happiness to stay with you. I also don't want the project to get scraped." Dylan scoffs.

"Can you really survive for a month? I mean looking at your stamina...." James looks at him up and down.

"It has nothing to do with my stamina!" he reverts back but then it hits Dylan, "Ew! Why are you talking about my stamina?"

 _"I was just wondering that you wouldn't be able to handle mine, petal,"_ James smirks suggestively.

Oh, that's what he meant.

_Wait what? Did he just?_

**_Did he just flirt in the most sexual way possible?_ **

**__ **

**__ **


	6. Contract

**_ 6) Contract _ **

"Stop laughing!" Dylan says grumpily. Clive couldn't stop laughing when he heard what James said. _He looks so whipped for Dylan!_

"Maybe you should give him a chance to try it out," Clive says suppressing his laughter but Dylan knew it was still suggestive.

"Not you too...ugh!" he buries his head in his hands. But Clive then softens his look towards him and advises,

"But seriously if it goes too far, you can always say no. This is just harmless flirting. He was excited to meet you from the very first day." Dylan nods as they go to their home. Since the office was a mess, they decided to draft the contract in Noah and Dylan's house. _And whose idea it was?_ _James!_

The discussion was mostly about how they will go about it. James had already drafted a contract so he wanted to know everyone's opinions and then make the necessary changes in front of them.

"May I use the washroom?" James asks, getting up.

"Yeah, use the one upstairs," Logan says without looking up. James thought not to disturb them anymore and would find the washroom on his own.

He climbs the stairs and goes inside the first room he sees. It seems it is Dylan's room. The room had a mellow vibe to it but the walls were grey indicating darkness from within. But the sunshine was beaming through one side, cutting the grey shade and the whole room smelled of Dylan. _Of course you idiot! It's Dylan's room so it will smell like him!_

But somehow something was attracting him towards those papers on his desk. **_A family chart!_** _Dylan knows about his ancestors!_

"Whatcha doin?" Dylan asks leaning on the door frame, making James jump a little. He keeps the papers on the desk and answers,

"Sorry. Got lost while looking for the washroom."

Dylan points at the most last door at the end of the corridor and James mutters a 'thank you'. He was leaving but curiosity got the better of him.

"I didn't know you knew." James remarks.

"What?"

"About your ancestors. Noah thinks you don't."

Dylan is dumbstruck. _His brother knew about it?_

"How do you know he knows?" he asks shocked.

"He told me so." James realizes that they both are hiding it from each other. 

_What can be the reason?_

"You didn't know he knew, right? Nice family you guys live in. Don't you communicate?"

 **"Get out!"** Dylan half-shouts at him and closes the door on his face.

Dylan has been seeing the Castle of Nale for a while now in his nightmares. Sometimes he would see people who had a _striking resemblance to him and Noah_. So he searched about his family history and chart and came to the conclusion that they were his ancestors. Now he knew why he would get those nightmares.

_But why would Noah hide it from him?_

**x-x-x-x**

"This contract is between **Mr. James Reed** and **The Mystery Hunt YouTube Channel** and its cast and crew namely Mr. William Payne, Mr. Noah Miller, Mr. Logan Clarke, Mr. David Clarke, Mr. Clive Wood, and Mr. Dylan Miller. Following are the clauses of the contract:" James was suddenly interrupted by Dylan.

"Can you be a little less dramatic? You are reading a contract and not a Shakespearean play." James decides to speak in a more dramatic voice to irritate him.

"So as I was saying, the clauses.

1) The project, 'Castle of Nale' is sponsored by James Reed.

2) The cast and crew of both James Reed Company and Mystery Hunt Company will accompany them on this expedition.

  1. a) The number of crews will be limited. Not more than ten people combined.



3) The project has to be under wraps until they announce the shooting of the documentary. This means no one is allowed to share details of the research to media or even family members. Another document of confidentiality will be attached for the same.

4) During the research, the cast and crew are welcome to stay at The James Palace, a private property of James Reed which is just walking distance from The Castle of Nale.

5) Whatever information gathered during their individual research must also be shared with the group if it affects the group research in any way.

7) As per the suggestion, the project is on the test run for a month. It is already decided that everyone will provide their full cooperation with the research even if they aren't willing to. And if we still deem fit, the project will continue.

8) Lastly, any violation of the above points, violation of moral and ethical rules, will lead to a court case.

**May this collaboration be a lifetime opportunity."**

He gives a copy to everyone and sits down looking at their faces. They seem satisfied.

_Except for, Dylan!_

**__ **


	7. First Moves

**_ 7) First Moves _ **

"I just don't understand why such limited people. It's a research expedition so more the people the merrier." Dylan argues about the contract.

"Because, as I have mentioned in the contract, the expedition has to be confidential and under the wraps," James says.

"But why does it have to be under the wraps? Actually it should be publicized more. Better for our documentary promotion right?" Dylan argues more.

"No, you don't understand...." James starts but David interrupts.

"No, he is right. Since it's a historical place, the government has its eyes on it. It must have been difficult to even get permission to check the place out, leave alone spend a whole month there. How'd you get the permission?" David lifts an eyebrow looking at James.

"I just pulled some strings with the higher-ups. And my dad....was a bit of help."

"So I guess no one has any more problems with the contract?" William asks looking at everyone. They shake their head. "Okay, so James. I am glad you had already drafted the contract making it simpler for us. Shall we look into a date?"

"4 days from now? It's a weekend and we can chill for the first two days and start the real work from Monday." James suggests.

"Okay then. We are leaving for Nale on 14th June." William says.

**x-x-x-x**

"Why don't you ask him?" James comes and whispers in Dylan's ear, making him jump a little. They were in their office's refreshment room. "Your brother, Noah. About the ancestor thing."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Dylan says irritatingly.

To his surprise, James traps him with both of his hands beside him. Dylan could feel his breathing on his lips.

"Look petal. We are gonna be living together for a month and hopefully until we finish the research and start shooting. Keep that sassy attitude in your pants or I might shove it up to your ass, **_with something else too._** " He winks and walks away with a smirk on his face.

Dylan is still trying to comprehend the last minute of his life. **_Did James again subtly suggest something sexual?_**

**_His mind is just going round and round._ **


	8. Attraction

**_ 8) Attraction _ **

The next four days were the busiest for the Mystery Hunters. The remaining work was still being delegated to the juniors, Noah was still scoffing and James was being as an excited seal as ever. But he noticed something. _Dylan was ignoring him._

Whenever he would enter the room, Dylan would get up and leave excusing himself for some 'work'. Finally, on the last day, he found him alone in the server room going through some tapes. James decided to scare him a little.

 **"Boo!"** he jumps in front of Dylan but he is least interested. He ignores him again.

"You were supposed to be scared!" James whines like a small kid. _It was cute to Dylan._

**_Wait, what? Stop it, Dylan!_ **

"Oh sorry. **_Aaah!_** " he makes a scarred face. "Happy?" and reverts his eyes back to the screen. James has had enough. He decides to talk to him about it and sits beside him, with a considerable distance. Dylan still gets goosebumps from such close proximity to him. He gulps, hiding his temptation.

Lately, it's been weird for Dylan to be around James. His sexual innuendos are one part of it but that wasn't even a problem. The problem was something else. He was distracted from his thoughts when James spoke.

"You are ignoring me." he pouts a little.

"You said we have to live together for a whole ass month. Sorry, but I can't keep my attitude in my pants cause you are sassy too. So I have decided to ignore you. Best for both of us, right?" Dylan says everything in one breath, without even looking at James. Somehow, thinking to say all this and actually saying it was different. He just couldn't look at James' bright eyes and say that shit!

**_What is wrong with you Dylan?_ **

"But we gotta work." James retaliates.

"We can communicate through others. Not directly." Dylan could feel the lump forming in his throat. He is still avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm...you still are as sassy as ever. You sure you don't wanna take my offer from last time?" James smirks.

"What offer?" Dylan visibly gulps thinking about their last meeting in a closed room, just like this. _Not inches apart, just like this._

_"Keep that sassy attitude in your pants or I might shove it up to your ass, **with something else too.** "_

James notices the hitch in his breath and takes it as an opportunity. He suddenly places his hand on his thigh, slowly drawing circles with his finger. The sudden movements made Dylan finally look into his eyes.

**_Your eyes, your eyes hold everything I thirst for!_ **

The line from his 'dream' echoes in his mind as he is carried away in James's scent.

"You are much more attractive than on-screen. My visit here has finally paid off." He leans in to kiss him but moves back, removing his hand completely from Dylan. Dylan was a bit upset that he had no more contact with James but doesn't show it on his face.

James gets up to the door and turns to say one last thing,

"I have to resist myself. I won't touch you unless it is your permission." He gives one of his most genuine smiles; at least that is what it looked to Dylan.

Dylan is stiff for a moment.

**_Your eyes, your eyes hold everything I thirst for!_ **

"AAAAAHHHH!" Dylan shouts in frustration. Why is this line stuck in his mind?

_Why is he seeing James now in his 'dreams'?_

**x-x-x-x**

“You sure he doesn’t swing the other way?” Dylan asks Clive, looking through James’ photos. Most of them were with girls and it made them doubt things.

Clive looks at Dylan and then at James. He swears he saw him winking at Dylan.

“Why? Are you interested in him or what?” Clive teases him.

“Nah.” He reverts back his eyes from James. “He is too cocky for me.”

“Maybe that’s what you want.” Clive smiles suggestively.

“Oh my god! Will you guys stop with your dirty jokes? My ears are bleeding already!” Dylan closes his ears in frustration. David was sitting inches apart from them and chimes in,

“Wow baby,” he places a hand on Clive’s shoulder, “Maybe we should try one of your dirty jokes in the bedroom?” he smirks.

“How about we try it now?” Clive suggests to him.

Dylan just scoffs again. “Oh my god! Will you guys please get a room? Stop mooching off of my misery!”

Clive winks at him and giggles, running away with David to the server room for some ‘ _important’_ work. He glances once more at James and looks at his gaze on Dylan’s ass who was leaning on the table.

Maybe he too was interested in him. He decides to talk to him later about this.

**__ **

**__ **


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**_ 9) Calm Before the Storm _ **

Dylan wakes up from his weird dream again. The nightmares have turned into 'dreams' ever since James had entered their life. He now sees himself or ' _someone'_ looking starkly similar to him with _'someone looking starkly similar to James'_.

It seemed as if they were in love. Why is that so? Before he would be left with a feeling of pure devastation after the nightmare but now, he was left feeling euphoric. _He felt as he was being loved deeply._

The man who looked 'similar' to James was looking at him as if he was his _whole world_.

 _"Your eyes. Your eyes hold everything I thirst for."_ James look-alike speaks to him.

Dylan closes his ears again, trying hard not to think of the thought and the gaze that James had yesterday in the server room. The man in the dream had the same gaze. If King Walter was James's ancestor, it is natural for him to have some physical attributes similar. And if Dylan thinks of himself from the family of King Benjamin, then he also might have similar characteristics. But what is this connection with James and Dylan? What is the connection between King Walter and the man in Dylan's dream who looks like him? _And on the top, why so many cheesy love lines?_

**_"I could be anything in the world but I wanted to be his."_ **

Dylan remembers his own thoughts from the dream which were obviously directed towards the man in front of him.

"Ughhhhh! Why does he have to look so similar to James?" Dylan groans while getting out of his bed. These dreams were making him so confused that it was difficult for him to even look in James's eyes. Hence the awkwardness. He prays to move on from this so he can focus on the real work. _Castle of Nale._

He comes down to see his breakfast laid on the counter. Noah was already eating his cereal and scrolling through his phone. He smiles warmly at Dylan and signals him to come and eat.

Dylan wanted to clarify something so he thought this was the right moment, "Did you know King Walter was the prisoner in Castle of Nale?" he looks at Noah to see his reaction but he was still the same.

"Hmm..." Noah hums in response, still scrolling through his phone.

"It's so funny that they have so much research on the prisoner of that castle but not the actual occupants of the castle. Like King Benjamin and his sons or even the _descendants_..." Dylan stresses on the last word, sternly looking at Noah. He swears he saw him gulp.

"Yeah, it is pretty strange. That's why I think talking to the locals there would be more beneficial. You leave that work on me and David."

Dylan is still not sure whether Noah really knows about their ancestors or James was just bluffing.

**x-x-x-x**

“What....what the hell are you wearing William?” David looks at him with wide eyes and then closes them. “Oww my eyes!”

“Why? What is wrong with these?” William looks at his beach shirt and thigh shorts.

“We aren’t going to the beach,” Logan remarks, suppressing his laughter.

“Oh come on. He looks cute. You look cute baby.” Noah says looking at William. He puts his suitcase down as everyone was waiting for Clive to bring the car. They were leaving for Nale today and Dylan couldn’t be happier. _Apart from the slight flirty glances between him and James._

**_“I could be anything in the world but I wanted to be his.”_ **

He shakes his head again to dismiss that thought and reverts back his gaze to Clive as he drives in.

“Hola guys! Ready?” he gets out of the van and Logan takes over the driver’s seat. Everyone is swamped at the back.

“The crew will follow us behind.’ James says. He is sitting close to Dylan but without any physical contact.

“Okay then. Let’s get this!” Logan shouts as he starts the engine.

The whole ride was enjoyable. They were jamming to Backstreet Boys and Westlife and Dylan was shocked to see his music tastes match to that of James. He was comfortable as James wasn’t suggesting anything sexual. It was just everyone chit-chatting. He would notice the slight change in Noah’s behavior as they got closer to Nale. He was a bit jumpy and panicky but most importantly, scared. 

_Scared of what though?_

They reach the castle to see it surrounded by some cops. Dylan wants to get a glimpse of the castle but James stops him.

“Have patience baby boy. The cops will hand over the castle tomorrow. Let them do their work for today.” He then nods at one of the cops who give a salute to him. Everyone walks behind James as he shows them the way to his palace which was actually a humble piece of abode. The design was simple yet elegant. 

_Just like a classy king._

The inside of the house was way bigger than they thought it would be. There were in total 8 rooms to accommodate everyone, some more rooms for the crew, a huge kitchen and a hall. Not to forget about individual balconies for each room. It really was like a palace!

The couples skittered into their rooms meaning to share one room leaving Logan, Dylan, and James with single rooms. Two rooms had a connecting door so Dylan and Logan decided to use them. James makes a pouty face and tells Dylan in a hushed tone,

“I would have loved for you to be in the same room as me, but it is okay.” He winks at him before strolling away with his suitcase.

Dylan is finally on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was in the balcony for a few minutes but the air was quite chilly. Strange that it wasn’t even winter yet. He couldn’t sleep a wink that night. He was finally going to find answers for his nightmares which had been haunting him since his childhood.

_He was going to find the answers!_


	10. The Beginning

**_ 10) The Beginning _ **

The hustle around the castle had died down. There were only a few cops who were talking to James about some stuff. Others were admiring the outside of the castle. It was surrounded by a garden of weeds but thankfully it was removed before they could come.

The castle looked even bigger from a closer view. The beautiful and intricate designs left everyone awestruck. The place reeked of antiques. Dylan's hand automatically kept clicking the pictures of the castle. He just couldn't stop. The place around was cleaned up but it still gave the old vibes.

Even with the area being creepy, there was a sense of warmth that attracted Dylan to the backyard. He was going to stop there for a moment when Clive calls him,

"Oii! You coming in or no?"

"Yeah!" he shots one last glance at the path which leads to the backyard and then enters through the main gate of the castle. The pathway was of stones and they kept walking, discussing, and clicking pictures. _But something was strange._

Ever since the morning, James has been ignoring Dylan. Not in an _'I am busy with work'_ kinda way but _'I want to stay away from you'_ way. Not that Dylan cares about it anyways. He is trudging along the path to the entrance as one of the cops, who showed them the way, opened the doors to the hall of _Castle of Nale._

It had a throne which was very bad in shape at one end of the hall. It was very visible from the far end of the entrance. There were chairs on both sides implying that this might have been the court where the King would listen to the worries of the citizens with his ministers around to advise him. But the most interesting part of it was the portraits. _Portraits of King Benjamin and his sons_. Logan was the first to notice that.

"Why does it look similar to......" he turns to Noah, "You!" then turns to the portrait beside it and then turns to Dylan, "And you too!"

Everyone gathers around the portraits except for James. For some reason, the moment his eyes fell on Dylan's portrait, he was stunned. It seemed as if he had seen a ghost. He was just frozen.

The portraits were carefully taken down one by one. The portrait that looked similar to Noah had **_'King Samuel, firstborn of the Great King Benjamin and the Great Queen Leila'_** etched behind it.

The portrait that looked similar to Dylan had **_'King Rufus, the second born of the Great King Benjamin and the Great Queen Leila'_** etched behind it.

There was another portrait that looked similar to Clive and had **_'Prince Percy, beloved brother of the Great Queen Leila'_** etched behind it.

They were all awestruck with the stark similarities between them and the portraits.

"Why does it look like they were their ancestors?" Logan jokes a little but everyone could feel the tension in his voice. The room felt a bit heated when suddenly James spoke,

"I think.....it is enough for today..." he is still white with fear and Clive notices it. They decide to take pictures of the portraits and go back to discuss it. Dylan felt weird about James's behavior but Noah's behavior was more confusing.

_Why wasn't he saying anything? Does he really not know about the ancestor thing?_

They reach the house but James rushes to his room, shutting his door with a bang. They don't follow him, thinking he might need some time and sit down to find a little more. The most plausible explanation seemed of being ancestors but they had to be sure. The family trees would help and that work was given to Noah and David. Dylan took a sigh of relief that Noah might tell the truth now.

**x-x-x-x**

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Clive peeps into James's room, "May I come in?"

James was in his sweats and sitting on the chair, his face buried into his laptop.

"Oh hey! Come in." he ushers Clive in.

"You did not come for dinner so I saved you some. Noah's cooking is the best." He gives him a plate of food but James nods.

"Thanks, but I don't feel that hungry." And reverts his eyes back to the laptop.

"Is something wrong?" Clive asks as he sits on a chair beside James.

"Huh?" he looks at Clive.

"You can't sleep, can you?"

"Uh...yeah..." James stutters, "Hah! Funny thing. Can't sleep in new places. Takes me time to adapt to...you know.....new surroundings...."

"Or nightmares?" Clive folds his hands on his chest indicating he knows something.

James turns white with fear and starts stuttering more, "Hah! No, no...I don't know why you think that way but....."

"I saw you." Clive interrupts, "I woke in the middle of the night to get some water when I heard some whimpers from your room. I dashed in to see you struggling, tossing, and turning in your bed. You were sweating profusely. I woke you up and gave you some water, but you went right back to sleep."

"I waited in your room for some time to make sure you were okay and then left. It seems you don't remember seeing me." he finishes and looks at James who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I...I didn't know!"

"Don't worry. It wasn't my first time. But this was yours right?" Clive asks him seriously.

"Yeah. I couldn't concentrate on the whole day. And those portraits, those portraits were so similar...just like the nightmare."

"I know who could help you."

"No Clive. I am not going to a therapist for this. It's such a small thing. Plus I don't want unnecessary attention on me." James shrugs the offer.

"He is more of your nemesis, or shall I say crush?" Clive giggles and continues, "I am talking about Dylan. When I said watching you like this wasn't my first time, I was talking about Dylan. He has had.....similar experiences."

"You mean to say he also has these kinds of nightmares?"

"Sort of. At least that is what I think. He never remembers them though."

"Then how is he sure it is a nightmare?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He gets up to leave, "Talk to him about it or let it be. Maybe it is just because you are new to the place."

James keeps on fiddling with his fingers. He strolls around his room, goes to the balcony for some fresh air. He wants to spend the night somehow. He was too scared to fall back to sleep and couldn't stop comprehending whether to go and talk to Dylan or no.

He looks at the clock and it says 3:20 A.M.

"He must be asleep now. I'll talk tomorrow." He turns his back towards the clock.

But somehow, just after five minutes, he finds himself outside of Dylan's room.

"Hey, it's James. Can I come in?"


	11. Similarities

**_ 11) Similarities _ **

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hey, it's James. Can I come in?"

He opens the door once he hears a small 'Yeah' from the other side. He enters the room and is greeted with the same Dylan's smell. It was attracting James towards him like a moth drawn to a flame. He sits on the chair and looks at Dylan's disheveled hair indicating he was asleep.

"Uhm... I am sorry if I woke you up. I'll come later..." he gets up to leave but Dylan stops him by catching his wrist in a swift movement. Once he realizes it, he lets his hand go.

"No...no...I was awake before you came in anyways. Tell me, what's up?" Dylan had guessed that it might have been about the portraits that James was acting weird the whole day. He knew that Dylan's ancestors were one of them.

"No sleep?" James asks him in response.

"Yeah. Kind of." He also woke up from his dream. Feeling the same he felt a few nights before. _The feeling of being deeply loved._

"Nightmare?" James asks again. Dylan looks at him with wide eyes but before he could say anything James interrupts,

"Clive told me you have experience in this so...." He fiddles with his fingers looking down.

"Yeah...I mean... I used to get nightmares. But what's it to do with you?" Dylan asks confused. He was gonna bash on Clive for telling his secret to him but it seems James must have needed it.

"Actually, he sent me here. He said you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"I had a nightmare yesterday." He looks at Dylan.

"You get them too?" Dylan looks back at him shocked. _The_ _similarities were now getting creepy._

"Not before. Recently....like only yesterday night. Clive saw me and he was the one who pacified me."

"What...what did you see?" Dylan couldn't resist himself from asking this.

"This might be a bit embarrassing but.....I saw you." He looks at Dylan looking at him with wide eyes, "I mean not you _. The portrait you._ **King Rufus**. Before seeing the portrait today, I thought I saw you but later the portrait baffled me." he looks at him and clarifies, "I am not a creep I swear!"

"I don't think you are a creep. Tell me more about the nightmare." Dylan was more than interested to know. It seems like he was watching his younger self talking about 'his' nightmares.

"It was weird. Like I saw everyone who was in those three portraits."

"Describe the place. Like was it the Castle?" Dylan questions further.

"I think so... I mean... I don't know." He buries his head in his hand.

"Hey...hey...chill....what do you mean by that?" Dylan consoles the younger.

"Again it might be embarrassing but I don't remember anything. I didn't even remember about the faces until I saw those portraits and I just got a quick flashback." He looks at Dylan who looks at him with sympathetic eyes, "I know it is weird. I am hyping over a nightmare I don't even remember. I knew it was a bad idea to come to talk to you."

Dylan hugs him slightly and pats his back. "Hey...don't beat yourself over it. To be honest..." he pulls away from the hug, "I myself don't remember any of my nightmares."

"But I could feel those emotions. Those emotions made it like a nightmare. Like....like....."

 _"Like_ _as if my heart has been torn into pieces, ripped out of my body and then forced me to smile through the pain."_ Dylan completes his sentence.

"Exactly! That's how I felt." He shows his goosebumps to Dylan, "Look at this!"

"I know the feeling James. I have been having these nightmares since I was ten. I came to know about the Castle of Nale through them. The people I saw in my nightmares were exactly the same in the portraits but I just know how to handle it better because of the experience."

James nods and holds his hands to show empathy. He was happy to know he wasn't just freaking out for nothing.

"But lately I have been....." Dylan starts to speak but gets a lump in his throat.

"What?"

Dylan looks at his eyes. _That gaze! **Should he tell him**_ **?**

"I have been having....dreams..."

"You mean to say happy dreams? What kind of?"

"I don't remember." Dylan lies. He doesn't want to freak him out more.

James thinks hard and then it clicks!

"Is it because of our ancestors? We could be their direct heirs' right? I mean I couldn't find much from our family trees."

"But if you saw everyone else too in your nightmare, does that mean they have some connection to this castle too?" and then it suddenly clicks Dylan. "Wait! You said **'our'**. How do you know about the family charts?" Dylan looks at him with disbelief. He fucking spied on them!

James got a little flustered but Noah came into the room and he was saved.

"Uh....I should go now. Good night!" he dashes out of the room. Noah looks at him suspiciously and then returns his gaze towards Dylan.

"What was he doing here?" Noah asks.

"Nothing. He just apologized for his behavior." Dylan lied. Noah didn't know about his nightmares.

"Oh!" he looks at his bed, "I just came to check up on you. It's pretty late. You should sleep."

"Yeah. I was just about to." He lied again. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight baby bear! Sleep well!" he closes the door behind him.

But Dylan couldn't sleep a wink. What could those dreams mean? Why is James having them too?

**_Were King Rufus and King Walter really lovers?_ **


	12. Back to Work

**_ 12) Back to Work _ **

It was almost 5 in the morning when James came back to his room. He felt right after talking to Dylan but was confused as to why they were the ones getting the dreams. No one else was.

_Were King Walter and King Rufus really lovers back then?_

The dream which he saw was a bit different. When he saw the portraits, he saw flashbacks of everyone's look-alikes with blood coming out of their hearts and heads. _Noah, Logan and David's look-alikes had blood coming out of their heads. Only Clive had blood coming out of his heart_.

When James shook his head to dismiss the flashback, his eyes went on King Rufus's portrait and he saw another flashback. This time in the castle's backyard. Someone was standing beside a grave. James automatically stretched his hand out and tapped the man's shoulder. When he turned, James was left bewildered.

**_He was King Rufus! Dylan's ancestor!_ **

King Rufus's eyes were full of tears and James could feel his pain. It was _as if his heart has been torn into pieces, ripped out of his body and then forced him to smile through the pain._ King Rufus was saying something but James couldn't comprehend. He was still in shock to see someone like Dylan. He didn't see the name on the grave too.

"I think.....it is enough for today..." James tries to speak through his tears. To people, it may seem as if he was scared. But he was more like sad and desolated. He couldn't get those eyes off of his mind. And ever since the morning, somehow, Dylan's eyes reminded him of it. He had no other choice than to avoid him.

If flashbacks weren't the only problem, James was having strange feelings as soon as he entered the main gate. _It was as if a door to his past has been opened_. When he saw Dylan looking intently at the path that leads to the backyard, his heart was beating fast. _It was beating as if someone dear to him was finally going to meet him._

**_"If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I had never laid my eyes on him."_ **

A voice rang in James's mind and he kept looking around him. _Where did that voice come from?_

"Oii! You coming in or no?" He heard Clive shout and took one last look at the backyard of the castle and then at Dylan. He seemed okay.

The flashbacks started to hurt him and he couldn't control. He had to stop for today. He felt guilty for halting their work and dashed into his room as soon as they were back in the house. As childish it may seem, he decided to not sleep for the night, afraid of another nightmare and opened his laptop for some research on dreams about ancestors. That's when Clive came in and suggested he should talk to Dylan.

A sudden knock on his door jolted him from his thoughts and he looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning.

"Wake up sleepy head! I am coming inside." And the door opens to see Clive all ready for today's work. He could see James's disheveled hair and it didn't take him much time to comprehend that he didn't sleep as well.

"You didn't sleep as well." He says while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Huh? What do you mean?" James says getting off the bed.

"Dylan. He didn't sleep too. You both look like zombies."

"Hmm." James just hums in response. He was too lazy to go for the expedition today.

"Look, James. I know you are sponsoring the whole research but I don't want to waste 'your money' and our time. We only have a month to find solid shreds of evidence and if you keep this up, we won't reach anywhere. Noah just needs an excuse to shut this project down." Clive says getting a bit irritated.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be ready in five." He rushes to the bathroom to freshen up.

The dining table was as silent as the dead. Dylan also joins them with the same zombie look on his face.

"Did you sleep well, Dylan?" Noah asks handing him a glass of water. Dylan nods his head and eats his cereal silently. Logan looks at both him and James.

"Why do you both look so out of place?" They don't respond back to it.

"Anyways, we would resume our work from yesterday. If anyone has a problem, they can stay here." David says while throwing an angry look towards James. He bows again and says a meek 'sorry'.

**x-x-x-x**

**_"If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I had never laid my eyes on him."_ **

James looks around him again to find the source of the voice but couldn't find anyone. Dylan taps his shoulder gently, "Hey, you okay? Did you get any sleep?" James shakes his head in a no.

"It's okay. It will get better. I promise." And walks ahead. _Why does his voice sound so similar to King Rufus?_

They continue searching through the hall and taking pictures. They were still in doubts about their ancestral roots and the research was incomplete. They are still bewildered with the stark similarities of Dylan, Noah, and Clive with the portraits. They compiled research on the antiques found in the hall. It wasn't much and it seems as if the castle had been robbed a few times.

They come back to the house, very satisfied with today. It was fruitful and without any hindrance. When they sat down to discuss today's findings, Noah kept on looking at Dylan with angry eyes.

"What?" Dylan asks in confusion.

Noah ignores the question and turns to everyone,

 _"King Samuel and King Rufus are our ancestors."_ He points at himself and Dylan.  
  



	13. Half Truth

**_ 13) Half-Truth _ **

"King Samuel and King Rufus are our ancestors." He points at himself and Dylan.

Everyone around him looks with shocked faces. Noah then turns to Dylan and scolds him,

"Why didn't you tell us before?" he sounds angry.

"Huh? What?" Dylan just looks out of place. He doesn't know what Noah was talking about.

"Our family chart. You already knew of them being our ancestors. Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have wasted our time and energy to look for it when you already knew." He points at David and himself. David nods in agreement.

"I agree, you should have told us before to save time."

"But...but...Noah also...." Dylan was going to say that Noah knew about it too but was interrupted by him.

"I went to his room this morning for some work and I saw the chart. I waited for the whole day for him to tell us this. I thought he would tell us in the castle. But no, he didn't." Noah covers it up quickly. He knew about their ancestors' way before even Dylan knew.

"Okay, okay. It's okay now. We got to know, right. That is what matters. Let's just sleep for today, okay?" William holds Noah by shoulders. He was being a bit too harsh on Dylan. Everyone else leaves too for their rooms and Clive just gives a warm smile to Dylan.

"Its okay, Dylan. You must have forgotten to tell us."

"No. I was waiting for Noah to tell you guys because he already...." Dylan was interrupted by James.

"I think so it is enough to work talk for today. We should sleep." James says and Clive waves goodnight to both of them.

"I told you to confront Noah earlier," James says, looking at Dylan.

"And what about you? You spied on all of us!" Dylan barks at James and slams his door close.

James felt a bit guilty to not have told him about it before but now he had the chance. He knocked on his door and entered the room.

"I don't want to talk now. You may leave." Dylan was sitting on the other side with his back faced to James.

"I am sorry to have not told you about it before. Dylan, I am a businessman. If I am investing my money into something, I have to be thorough in it. I don't want it to be a 'lost cause' as Noah says. I was aware of my ancestral roots but I had to find out about yours too. And it was my luck that you all had some connection to the castle." James states, sitting down behind him.

Dylan turns a bit and huffs in response. He knew what James said was right but he hated being lied to. James holds his hands and apologizes.

"I am sorry Dylan. I didn't mean to lie to you." He places his head on Dylan's hands and he is stunned. He gets a small dream flashback.  
  


**_ Dream Flashback _ **

"What took you so long?" Rufus pouts sitting under the cherry blossom tree. The tree was on full bloom and the pink petals were falling down, indicating the light breeze. It looked beautiful.

"Sorry, Prince Rufus." Walter sits beside him and kisses his forehead gently. "I am not a guest anymore, you know that. I have to sneak out carefully."

"I know it is hard for you Walter. Don't worry, I am still trying to talk to dad but it seems he is getting sicker now." He places his head on Walter's shoulder.

"It seems Prince Samuel is already preparing for the coronation." Walter caresses his hair. The breeze was flowing lightly, and Rufus's hands were tangled with Walter.

"Yes. Dad might make him the king even before he has drafted his will. And...." He gets up slightly to face Walter, "Will you stop calling me Prince Rufus? I don't like that title from your mouth." He pouts again.

Walter places a gentle peck on his lips. "Sorry, Rufus. It was just out of habit as I address you in that manner in front of Your Honor too."

"Hmm." Rufus plays with Walter's fingers, "Are you done with your poem?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me. I thought you had forgotten." Walter smiles at Rufus.

Rufus's face beamed as he clapped his hands excitedly, "Can I listen? Please, please?"

"You don't have to say please darling. It's all for you only." Walter clears his throat to start.

_"It was you,_   
_it was me,_   
_and it was the silence underneath the stars that understood_   
_my heartbeat_   
_and it is racing._   
_You told me nothing._   
_I believed everything._   
_At that moment, I found life._   
_In that moment_   
_I found you."_

Walter leans in to kiss Rufus and he just melts as soon as their lips touch.

**_ Dream Flashback Ends _ **   
  


Dylan flinches and removes his hand from James's hands. In that process, he stumbled behind.

"Hey, you okay?" James helps him to get up but he just removes his hand from him again.

"Yeah, I am okay." He says avoiding eye contact, "I think you should leave now. I am tired."

"Okay, but am I forgiven?" James looks at him with puppy eyes which sent shivers down his spine.

_Why does he have to look exactly the same as Walter?_

"Yeah, yeah, you are forgiven. Go now." He pushes him out of the room. James got a bit confused as he thought Dylan saw a flashback when he held his hands. But why didn't he tell James about it? Another idea clicked in his mind which will help both of them.

**x-x-x-x**

Dylan closes the door and takes a sigh of relief. After the flashback, staying with James in the same room was suffocating. His hand automatically touches his lips, remembering the way he felt when Walter kissed Rufus.

“What are you thinking of Dylan?” he shakes his head, “He is the ancestor of James. Of course, they will look similar. But then.....” he touches his lips again.

**_Why did my heart flutter a bit when I heard the poem?_ **


	14. History

**_ 14) History _ **

A new day of the mystery hunters. A new day for both Dylan and James.

"As you can see, there are portraits of King Samuel, King Rufus, and Prince Percy." David then turns to point on the other side. "And here is the portrait of King Benjamin and Queen Leila along with a blank portrait beside them." He takes the frame down.

"King Walter was a prisoner in the Castle of Nale." Noah completes his sentence. Everyone nod in unison except for James and Dylan.

Dylan was still flustered about his little flashback; the poem was revolving in his mind like a broken recorder. And James was just in utter confusion as to why Dylan was hiding something from him. The way he was acting, he could swear it was related to King Walter. But he was more confused about the dream he had last time. He remembered each and everything very vividly.

**__ **

**_ Dream Flashback _ **

King Rufus was walking to the backyard. It seemed as if he was afraid of getting caught so he kept looking behind. James followed him. It seems King Rufus doesn't see him. He tries to swing his hands playfully but Rufus just sees right through him.

James couldn't forget his eyes. **_His eyes looked heartbroken!_**

King Rufus trudged down the backyard and it seemed he was heading down a cherry blossom tree. It was on full bloom and the petals were falling down indicating the light breeze. _It looked beautiful_!

There was a grave right underneath the tree. The petals were falling on it. Rufus suddenly falls down on his knees and James rushes to help him but he could here silent sobs. He retracts his hands.

The sobbing continued for a few minutes but James didn't feel like he should leave. It was strange. He was feeling ambivalence. He had two contrasting feelings in his heart. Happiness and sadness.

_The warmth of happiness as if someone he wished to see for a long time has finally come to meet him._

_Sadness to see that same person crying their eyes out because they couldn't come earlier._

Rufus suddenly gets up and James flinches a little. Rufus doesn't turn back. But James's hand automatically goes to tap on his shoulders. When he turns, James isn't shocked anymore. He knows Dylan looks like King Rufus.

But the most devastating thing was his eyes. **_Sad and desolate!_**

Rufus was saying something and this time it was clear.

**_"If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I had never laid my eyes on him."_ **

**_ Dream Flashback Ends _ **   
  


**_THUD!_ **

"Hey man! Watch where you going!" David says, waking James out of his thoughts. James had accidentally bumped into David while walking towards King Rufus's portrait.

"Uh....sorry!" James says without looking at him. He was still drawn towards the portrait. When he saw King Rufus cry in his dream, he wanted to hold him and never let him go. And seeing those same eyes on the portrait, he was strangely drawn towards it. _It was as if Rufus himself was seeking him._

"Don't touch them!" Noah swats James's hand away from the portrait. "They are antiques. We have people to take them out." And walks off from there.

Dylan looks at this from a distance. It was strange! Even he felt as if he was drawn to his portrait but when he saw James already going there, he thought it would be best to not go there too. It might seem suspicious to everyone. James and Dylan decided to not tell about King Walter and his heirs. They were waiting for David and Noah to find out.

After coming back from the castle, everyone gathered in the hall as usual to have their end of the day meeting. Everyone discussed their viewpoints, the uneventful day and the fascination about the portraits. Noah just rolls his eyes. _Why wouldn't they stop talking about the portrait?_

Slowly everyone retires to their rooms. Dylan was just brushing his teeth when James knocked on his door.

"Just a sec....." Dylan struggles with the brush and the towel around his waist. He was preparing for a long bath when James knocked.

"I just came in to....." James couldn't complete his sentence. As he gazes upon Dylan's half-naked body, reflecting in the moonlight, he was just mesmerized. _He couldn't take his eyes off of him._

"Uh...you were saying?" Dylan clears his throat, embarrassed. He tries to hide his body with his hands and James notices it. He doesn't want to but he gets flustered for no reason. _What's so great about a man half-naked in front of him?_ He has had so many one night stands. But none of them had this effect on him as Dylan has.

"Uh...I am sorry...I'll just come back..." James said but he wasn't turning around. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Dylan.

"Let me just...." Dylan thankfully covers himself with another towel. "Now say, what happened?"

"Uh...so I wanted to give you this..." James hands over a diary to him, still flustered, "It's a dream journal kinda thing. I know you don't remember them, but in case if you do, it might help us if you write it down. It may help us track things and keep order."

"You don't have to show it to anyone, not even me," James assures him when he sees Dylan has a questioning look.

"Thanks. I'll try this." He nods at him with a smile.

James quietly says a 'goodnight' to him and gets out of the room in a hurry. _He was burning hot now!_

"Woah! You okay there James?" Clive holds James's shoulders as soon as he leaves Dylan's room.

"Yeah! Why? Gosh...why is it so hot here?" James goes to his room fanning himself. Clive just chuckles as his flustered face. **_Love was blooming!_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James woke up in a cold sweat. The dream....the dream.....

**__ **

**_ Dream Flashback _ **

James was at the same place as he was in his previous one. He went through the same series of events.

**_"If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I had never laid my eyes on him."_ **

And Rufus looks at James with tears in his eyes.

"I just wish.... I just wish...." And he holds onto James and slides down to kneel. He keeps mumbling something.

 _"I am hopelessly in love with a memory. An echo from another time, another place. **Our time and our place, Walter.** "_ And continues to sob.

Did James hear it right? _Did he say, Walter?_

He peeks at the grave to look at the name.

**_"In the beloved memory of King Walter, Dorona, Keitheras."_ **

James has his eyes wide open.

**_ Dream Flashback Ends _ **   
  


"The dream..." James quickly gets up to take out a pen. He also decided to keep a dream journal for himself and starts to write furiously. It was just scribbled but James wrote the main thing in bold letters at the end.

**_KING WALTER IS DEAD!_ **

**__ **

**__ **


	15. Disappointment

**_ 15) Disappointment _ **

"I know it is weird! I mean one time I don't remember anything and the next time, I remember everything to its minutest details." James says as Dylan reads through his scribbled notes in his dream journal.

"I am shocked too. I mean you have just scribbled here, but it is so detailed!" Dylan says while skimming through the pages. "And if it's true, then King Walter was dead!"

"What if the grave is still there?" James questions with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You wanna explore?" Dylan says with the same grin.

James had come to Dylan's room early in the morning and thankfully he was fully clothed. James started explaining his dream and Dylan was surprised that he remembered so much. He was having trouble remembering his so he did try to jot some things down in the journal.

"Actually I saw...." Dylan hands his journal to James, "I had a dream last night but I don't remember it as you do. I saw two people running hand in hand. I don't remember the faces though."

"And nothing else? Nothing from your previous dreams?" James asks suggestively.

Dylan visibly gulps but composes himself. "No...I told you I don't remember them."

James doesn't reply back as he was studying his and Dylan's notes. The room suddenly became very silent and it seemed as if only Dylan could feel the heaviness in the room. **_The poem!_** That damm poem was still revolving in his head as he sub-consciously puts his hands over his lips again.

"I bet they might be King Rufus and Walter," James says looking up at Dylan.

"Huh?" Dylan looks lost and removes his hand from his lips.

"The people running? Hand in hand? I think they might be Rufus and Walter." James explains but he could see that Dylan was already lost.

"See....if Walter and Rufus were lovers back then, but Walter was a prisoner. What if it was **_forbidden love_** and they were fleeing away?" James explains and Dylan falls in thought too. They did seem like forbidden lovers because they met secretly under the tree.

"If fleeing away means fleeing away from the castle, then how did the dead Walter end up in the backyard of the same castle? And even Rufus was back too according to your dream." Dylan questions.

"Rufus was also acting as if he shouldn't get caught. Something must have happened. They had to come back and Walter died. But if he was a prisoner, why would he be buried here? He should have been buried in his castle?" Even James puts a question. This was getting confusing.

"Maybe we should keep dreaming. It seems like the whole story has its parts which are been shown to us. It's like puzzle pieces." Dylan says in thought.

"And we have to bring it together to complete the picture." James completes his sentence.

Dylan silently nods. He feels bad for not telling James about the dream of them kissing but he thinks of telling him tonight.

**_He feels he can trust him!_ **

**x-x-x-x**

"David isn't well so he said he would research from home today," Clive says while walking in for the breakfast. They were going to examine the throne today. As per the research, the castle was half burnt and robbed a few times. So they did not have many hopes of getting anything from the throne.

They enter the castle again. James is hit with the same feeling that someone is watching over him but he shrugs it off. It was now like a habit. He just pretends that someone with a camera is following him.

They continue taking pictures of the throne, some jewels were stolen, and some were broken. But the throne, the throne still stood strong. It was sturdy enough and the crew has a hard time moving it. James has this urge of touching the throne like a small kid. He sneaks behind it slightly, away from Noah's eyes and touches the cushioned handle. The vision he sees brings shivers down his spine.

**_King Walter was sitting on the throne with a satisfying grin on his face!_ **

James flinched his hand away as if it burned and Dylan was quick to notice it. He rushes to go to him.

"You okay?" he takes James's hand and sees a burn mark. "How did this happen?" he says, caressing his hand. James just looks at the throne and Dylan moves forward to touch it himself. The vision he sees makes him sad.

**_King Rufus was sitting on the throne, but he has tears in his eyes!_ **

Dylan's hand had a different feeling. He flicked his hand away because it got too cold. When he looks at his hands, it seemed as it was freezing cold. James and Dylan look at each other.

"Your hand froze," James said pointing at Dylan's hand.

"And you burned your hand." Dylan points at him. They just look at each other, confused and scared.

Confused as to what it meant, scared as to why were 'they' sitting on the throne?

Thankfully, the cops came in reminding them that they had to end their expedition for today. The time was up. The rule was they couldn't remain inside the castle or around the premises after sunset.

James and Dylan look at each other and nod, indicating that they would discuss this later in private. **_But something else awaited them in the house!_**

**x-x-x-x**

“Who the fuck are you and what do you want from us?” David holds James by collar and Clive and Dylan desperately try to save him. This only makes him grip him tighter.

“ **SPEAK**!” David shouts.

James coughs a little with a confused expression until he sees the contract papers David was holding.

**_Shit! The contract papers!_ **

“I....I can explain....” James stutters but David interrupts him.

“No need for that. I will do it on your behalf.” He leaves James and turns to everyone, “Guys, this person here, Mr. James Reed, his ancestor is King Walter.”

Everyone around him gasps with shock except for Dylan and Noah.

“But that isn’t even the shocking thing. Do you know how he could get us to examine the castle? He said he had to pull some strings and his dad helped. Well, there weren’t any strings to pull because.....” he shows the contract papers, “Because he is the fucking owner of this castle!”

This was news to everyone. Even Dylan had to cover his mouth! **_Owner? James never told him that!_**

“And how do I know? Because of these demolition papers!” he shows another set of papers to William.

Everyone is looking at James with angry and disappointed eyes. But Dylan was just staring at those papers. **_He was hurt_**. The hurt was evident in his eyes.

“You planned on demolishing the castle?” Logan asks in disbelief.

“See this is why he was so interested in coming here. He wanted full access so he can demolish it and then......” Noah complains.

“Then he wouldn’t really need to come here and pretend to be interested in the castle.” Clive defends him. “If he is the owner, he doesn’t really need to pretend to help us.” He turns to James and says sympathetically, “Is there something you are hiding?”

“What else could he be hiding? He hid about his ancestors and ownership. I doubt if he is even the real James Reed.” Noah scoffs again.

“We shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” William says turning to look at James in the eyes, “But whatever your explanation may be, you shouldn’t have hidden that from us. This is a breach of your own contract!”

“I don’t think we can trust you anymore.” David folds his hands across his chest.

“I....am really sorry.....I hid it....but....”

**_BANG!_ **

Dylan bangs on the table to gather everyone’s attention. They all look at him as he spoke for the first time after all this fiasco.

“You were planning to demolish it?” he goes towards him slowly and held him by his collar. James couldn’t escape because he deserved it. **_He deserved it because he lied._**

 _“I trusted you!”_ Dylan half whispers to James with tears in his eyes. “ _I fucking trusted you!”_ he looks down for a minute, not loosening the grip on his collar before continuing. But James saw something different.

Dylan’s eyes look different. **_They look like King Rufus!_** He feels like a totally different person.

**_“If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I had never laid my eyes on you.”_ **

_James flinches after he hears that sentence. Even Dylan seems to be perplexed. It seems as if he was in a trance when he said that._

_“I....I don’t know why I said that......” Dylan says as he leaves James’s collar. But this did not make him feel less hurt. He looks at him one last time and goes towards his room, shutting his door with a bang._

_“I think so we need to sleep this off, guys. We can talk about it tomorrow.” Clive signals James to go back to his room as the situation was heated. Slowly everyone departs to their rooms, each giving a disappointing, angry and dejected look to James._

_“I am disappointed James,” William says one last time, patting his back._

_James knows he has screwed up bad time but he will make it right. He won’t be a disappointment anymore!_


	16. The Whole Truth

**_ 16) The Whole Truth _ **

“I don’t know what came over me," Dylan says, burying his head into Clive's shoulders. "I don't know why I said that but I did trust him."

Clive pats his back, understanding the situation. "I know you did. But have you thought there must be some reason behind all of this? Also, not to sound dramatic..." He pulls away from the hug and holds him by his shoulders, "If he wanted to hide it, why would he keep it out in the open for everyone to see it?"

"I don't know.....I don't know.....I knew about the relation between King Walter and him but this...." He buries his head in his hands now.

"You knew about it? Then he trusted you to tell you about it. He must want to tell you about this too. Think about it in this way. It hasn't even been a week since we got here. We came and we started working. Next thing you know, he is also going through some nightmares. He must have forgotten about it or was waiting to tell you later. "

Just as Clive stops talking, they hear a knock on Dylan's door.

"Talk of the devil and he is here." Clive gets up to open it and is greeted by a very sullen looking James.

"I...came here.....to talk to Dylan..." he fiddles with his fingers.

"I know. He has been waiting for you." Clive chuckles.

"Hey! I wasn't waiting for anyone!" Dylan protests but Clive just shushes him.

"Now I'll leave you both to sort it out. Remember James you have a lot of explaining to do to us too, okay?" James nods and Clive leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"The thing you said...." James starts but Dylan interrupts him.

"Just so you know, whatever I said was just out of context. I don't know what came over me; I don't know how and why I said it." Dylan says looking straight in his eyes.

"It is what King Rufus said in my dream," James says. Dylan gulps a little but doesn't show it on his face.

"Do you think that matters to me now?" Dylan asks in a challenging tone.

"Uh...yeah sorry. I....will tell you everything. Just.....believe me...."  
  


**__ **

**__ **

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

_"You are nothing but a disappointment."_ James's father is sitting on the couch, near the fireplace. He was near his death and coughing. But he still had the energy to scold James.

"I gave you one job."

James just stands there with his head down.

"I had told dad not to hand it over to you. But he was just as stubborn as you are. Now, look at what it has brought us to." James's father continues.

"But Dad, I don't really think we should. It is a beautiful castle, our heritage. Imagine the profits it will bear once we make it a historical site. The government cannot impose anything on it." James argues. He doesn't understand his father's obsession with demolishing the castle. It was him being stubborn, not his son.

"Who makes the decisions in this house?" James's father roars and his voice echoes through the hall. James shudders at this voice.

"I never stopped you from following your stupid dreams. You have no intention of keeping our family name, then be it. Do whatever you want to do with your life. But once, for once in your life listen to me. Demolish that castle." It seems as he was pleading.

 ** _"Do it as my last wish."_** He asserts this.

"Dad! Don't say that!" James looks close to tears. He has lost most of his family members in a fire and the last one left was his dad. It was true that his dad was disappointed when he refused to join their business and become a director. But he never stopped him.

He kneels in front of his dad, pleading, "Dad, what is it about a castle? Why is it so important?"

"Don't ask questions to which you don't have the courage to find the answers." He gets up on his wobbling legs to go back to bed. "Do what I say or don't bother coming back home."

**_ FLASHBACK ENDS _ **   
  


"I made those papers before coming here and showed it to him. He was very happy. But I said there were some complications so I need to go there and handle the work." James takes a deep breath.

"He still thinks I am here to demolish it. Even the cops are from him, who are here to keep an eye on me."

"What are you here for then?" Dylan asks sympathetically. His story was sad but he was still angry.

"I am here to prove my dad wrong. I am here to put some worth in this castle. My grandfather was the one who told me about the ancestors when he gave me the ownership rights."

"I planned this whole thing. I planned to invite you guys here so that I would have a reason to stay here and research. The cops don't know that I am the one who brought you here. They think you are from a government order. They think I am here to demolish it but can't because you are investigating the castle."

"Once we get enough material for investigation and once the shooting for the documentary starts, my dad won't be able to pressurize me anymore."

Dylan looks at him with soft eyes. "You could have told me about it. It wouldn't have blown up like this." He pats his back gently.

"I thought if I would tell you guys, you would think I am using you. It really is fun working with you guys. I wasn't lying when I said I was a fan of your channel. But this was the only way I could save both my dad and the castle." James hung his head low.

"Don't worry. I am sure the other members will understand." Dylan assures him.

"And you? Do you understand?" James looks at him with expectant eyes.

"I do understand you. But I am hurt that you lied to me. Not once but many times. I would need some time to cope up with that." Dylan removes his hand from his back.

"I understand. Please just don't hate me. I really meant no harm. I would never demolish the castle." James pleads him.

"What was the dream you were talking about?" Dylan ignores his request.

James was a bit taken aback but describes everything.

"That is when King Rufus said ' **If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I had never laid my eyes on you'.** I did not know what he was talking about but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I could feel his emotions. And...." James stopped mid-sentence.

"And what?" Dylan asks.

"And when today you said the same thing, you had the same eyes. You had the same vibe."

"Even I could feel as if I was someone else. I felt as if I was bound by a spell." Dylan looks at him with thought. Should he trust him and tell him about his dream too?

"I know it is hard to trust me again, but I will wait. I will wait until you are comfortable to share everything, your dreams, and nightmares with me.' James nods at Dylan as if he read his mind.

"Yes. Now go and sleep. You have a long day tomorrow and a bunch of angry people to explain." Dylan shoves him out of the room.

"Goodnight!" he bangs the door on his face.

James feels a little light. He actually feels all his burden has been taken care of. At least Dylan isn't angry at him anymore. He can sleep peacefully and handle the other guys tomorrow.

**__ **

**__ **


	17. The Whole Truth II

**_ 17) The Whole Truth : II _ **

The next morning, everyone sits around James, carefully listening to his story. James, on the other hand, spoke with utmost truth. He told them everything. Except for his dream about King Rufus of course.

"You could have told us about it before." William uses a softer tone. "You think we wouldn't understand you?"

"This doesn't change the fact that you lied. We are still disappointed." David says, sipping his coffee. He felt a little guilty over jumping to conclusions without knowing the context behind it.

"And why would you leave papers like this in the open?" Clive questions. He smells something fishy.

"I had them in my safe. I don't know how....." James's voice became small.

Noah is sweating a bit. No one can know that he was the one who kept those papers out. Before coming to this palace, he had rung up James's office in the context of getting some details. From there he got the number of his dad. He rang him up, posing as a cop where he found out about the demolition. All he had to do was find those papers. By his luck, James had forgotten to lock his safe and Noah had his chance. He was sure one of the members would find it out. He prayed that it wouldn't be Dylan or Clive because they would confront him in private.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he lied. We can't trust him anymore." Noah folds his arms across his chest.

"But he spoke the truth now," William says with beaming eyes.

"Don't worry James. We will make sure to put in some worth for this castle to prove to your dad." Logan smiles at him, assuring him that everyone will come around.

Clive nods and everyone smiles around James. Except for David and Noah. David just scoffs back to his room.

"Don't worry. He will come around." Clive says when he saw James looking at David leaving.

"Should we continue our noble work then?" Dylan finally speaks and everyone nods in unison.

**x-x-x-x**

After the examination of the throne, they decided to look at the kitchen and servant's rooms at the back of the hall. James and Dylan were talking to each other in hushed tones.

"No way! I saw myself...err I mean **_King Rufus_** sitting on that throne!" Dylan closes his mouth with shock. James told him what he saw and how he got the burn scar.

"Exactly! And I saw Walter on the throne, who was the prisoner!" he then looks at his burn scar, "And he was grinning....like a madman. What if...." He touches his burn mark.

"And I froze. King Rufus has tears in his eyes. It seemed as if he didn't want to sit on the throne." He then turns to James, "Walter might have captured this castle first and then Rufus might have recaptured it or even the order interchanged."

"But they were lovers...how is it possible?" James looks at him.

"Who were lovers?" Clive jumps in their conversation with a suggestive look on his face.

"We...we...were just talking....." Dylan and James blabber but Noah interrupts.

"Is your picnic over? Should we focus on our work then?" Noah looks at James angrily and walks ahead of them.

"Woah! Someone is in a bad mood! You did not give him a goodnight kiss or what, William?" Clive jokes. William just hisses at him.

**x-x-x-x**

The kitchen had mostly burned down. There were some artifacts of utensils that would have made some headlines but that’s it. The servant’s room was the same. Most of the items looted except for diaries, journals or papers. Though they weren’t in good condition.

“Be careful while taking pictures,” David tells one of the crewmen.

Dylan takes a look at some of the pages.

“Some of it is really destroyed and unreadable. Some of them have the daily life of the servants.” Dylan says looking through them.

“Read through them. We might get to know about any rumor or politics going on during that time.” James crouches before Dylan to look at them.

“The servants knew about everything. They were also used as a tool to spread false rumors.” David remembers from his research.

“Most of the writings are just cryptic messages. Like, listen to this one –

_I regret every ship that he never sailed,_   
_And listening to the fallen angel on her honor’s shoulder,_   
_I regret not exorcising that demon who possessed that already wretched soul,_   
_and every two-lane word he swore.”_

“It sounds like a poem. Like he is addressing someone in particular.” James says in thought.

“And this servant can’t openly say that person’s name. Which means it was for someone from the castle.”Clive says.

“ _Particularly someone royal_. That is why they are scared to take his name in case they get caught.” Dylan says.

“Listen to this too.” James takes another piece of paper.

“ _No, not love like this._  
 _Such love must stay hidden_  
 _inside dark corridors_  
 _beneath my ribs._

_You mustn’t look at me tender_   
_you mustn’t talk to me sweet;_   
_you mustn’t give this wild bird_   
_its desired pair of wings._

_If the shining lights of_   
_his love would turn on_   
_Darkness would come....”_

“Why did you stop?” William asks James. James holds the paper in front of him, showing the torn part.

“The other part must be in here somewhere.” David starts to look around him.

“I don’t know man but I just felt the chills. It was a sad and cryptic message.” Clive just wraps his arm around himself showing he was cold.

“I will take these poems.” Dylan gets up to move out.

“Why?” James asks Clive.

“Oh, he loves doing these things. You give him a poem with a cryptic message; he would decode it in within minutes.” Clive nods as he goes out too.

Dylan was just looking at those poems, particularly the one which James read. Clive was right that it was sad. And the theme was eerily similar to some of the poems he used to decode earlier **_– the theme of Forbidden Love_**. But he had to be sure because half part of it wasn’t there.

**_But if it really was about forbidden love, could it be between Rufus and Walter?_ **

James pats his shoulders, waking him up from his thoughts. Dylan just gives him a weak smile and moves ahead. James felt it was weird and decided to visit him late at night. He knew Dylan wouldn’t sleep and try to decode those poems for the whole night.


	18. Decoding

**_ 18) Decoding _ **

"Any trouble?" James asks, peeking into Dylan's room. As usual, he went to Dylan's room to discuss today's work. It was now a habit for both. Dylan wouldn't admit it but he liked his company.

"Nuh. I just finished with the poems. But...." His voice trails off.

"But?" James comes inside and sits beside him.

"Only if I had the names...." He takes out the 1st poem and shows his notes.

"This poem is about a betrayer in the castle. You see these lines; they have been inspired by some of the old poetry, like very very old.

 _"I regret every ship that he never sailed -_ the person here is trying to say that the royal was too weak to go into wars, hence the mention of ships. The royal must have been a nuisance towards these servants so they wish for him to go to war and leave the castle for months. Hence they regret not sending him.

 _And listening to the fallen angel on her honor's shoulder_ – they are still talking about that royal, now calling him as a fallen angel. The fallen angel or that bratty royal must have had a confidant inside the palace with whom the servants might have seen him. I think the confidant was a woman and addressing her as 'her honor' must mean the woman was a royal too.

 _I regret not exorcising that demon who possessed that already wretched soul_ – this talks about the royal being evil beyond repair. But they still had some chance of saving him. So they regret not taking that chance.

 _and every two-lane word he swore_ – here they talk about the dubiousness of that royal's character. That royal must have two faces, one to show the royals or the king and queen, other his real face."

"This royal along with another woman royal must be planning something which the servants knew. But they couldn't say anything." Dylan finishes looking up from his notes and is greeted by an admiring face of James.

"WOW! You did that?" James asks in astonishment. He loved Dylan's dedication to work.

Dylan blushes at his compliment. "It's nothing much. I am a literature major. I love poems."

"But still....it's so awesome that you can do this." James claps his hands like a happy seal. Dylan just laughs and hits him. He likes it when he is complimented, _especially from him._

"What about the second poem?" James asks interested.

Dylan stops laughing. He was wishing James wouldn't ask him it but he guessed it was time.

"It's.....it's about forbidden love." Dylan keeps his head low.

"Oh." James's smile disappears too. It must become awkward between them. _Because they have started seeing each other in dreams._

"But hey! We are not sure if it's Rufus and Walter." James said lifting the heavy tension in the air.

"Actually....." Dylan goes on to describe his dream. **_The dream of the tree, the poem, and the kiss._**

"OH wow! This....this is heavy...." James feels a bit, he couldn't describe what. Should he be happy or creeped out?

"And the poem keeps revolving in my head." Dylan continues.

"Do you remember it?" James asks.

"Here. I noted it down. I thought I would decode it but it is pretty simple." Dylan hands over the book to James.

_"It was you,_   
_it was me,_   
_and it was the silence underneath the stars that understood_   
_my heartbeat_   
_and it is racing._   
_You told me nothing._   
_I believed everything._   
_At that moment, I found life._   
_In that moment_   
_I found you."_

James read the poem out loud. Dylan could swear that he felt that King Walter was the one who was reading it. He shrugs off the feeling.

"That is really heavy." James jokes, "Guess they must have loved each other deeply." He looks straight into Dylan's eyes. For a second he felt as if Dylan was leaning in to kiss him and leans in too. But Dylan jolts back.

They sit silently for some more time. James initiates conversation, "Have you decoded that one?"

"Yes. It is rather simple. It just talks about a forbidden love blooming, how it is a secret and it should be kept hidden. It is interesting to know ' _you mustn't give this wild bird, its desired pair of wings'_ this line suggests that one of them wasn't eager to fall in love, maybe because of its forbidden nature. But they were drawn towards the other person." Dylan says.

"So did Rufus and Walter break up?" James asks.

"We can't say it is entirely true because the poem is incomplete. I couldn't find the other paper." Dylan pouts a little. He really wanted to know the fate of these two lovers. "Do you want the whole interpretation?"

"No no, it's pretty simple." James was going to ask the most obvious question, "So, you want to tell the other guys?"

"Yeah, I mean. I can't hide the poems. Maybe I can hide for whom it is written." He shrugs it off.

"Why? They already know about our ancestors." James asks.

"They will ask how I am so sure. I can't tell them I saw **_us_** kissing in dreams because they don't know about my nightmares. Especially Noah. I don't want them to be worried." Dylan looks up to James who was smirking.

"What?" Dylan asks confused.

"You said **_'us'_**." He said smirking.

"I meant King Rufus and Walter." Dylan blushes a little.

James chuckles. "What about Clive? Should we tell him?"

"You want him to tease us more?" Dylan says chuckling too.

"I wouldn't mind that," James says shrugging his shoulders.

This is what Dylan fears. James saying subtle things, a subtle flirt that makes his heart flutter. The most embarrassing thing is that James doesn't even know he said something that would make Dylan weak in his knees.

"Jokes apart, you are right. If we found evidence for forbidden love, a royal betraying the castle, they will find more clues about who the lovers were. We don't have to tell them about our dreams." James said getting up. He was now studying Dylan's dream journal.

"I keep thinking....you get happy dreams, I get the sad ones."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

"I mean you saw the happy moments. Them kissing, them eloping..."

"But they were running away. That wasn't a happy one." Dylan points out.

"But they didn't get caught in your dream right?" Dylan shakes his head in a no. It was making a little sense now. "So it must have been a good moment. They were running away from the shackles the society, finally free. But on the other hand, I have bad ones."

"Like the graveyard." Dylan finishes his sentence. "Then what about the vision. Rufus was sad in mine."

"That is confusing me too. Walter was grinning in mine." James says, a hand on his chin.

"Maybe Rufus being on the throne was good for the nation. Walter sitting on the throne might have led to destruction." Dylan gives a suggestion.

"Only one way to find out. More poems and cryptic messages." James shrugs.

**_Thud!_ **

Both James and Dylan stand up with a jolt. James carefully opens the door to see if someone was eavesdropping but there was no one. A vase had fallen down.

"Who is there?" Dylan asks.

"Nothing. A vase just fell down." James closes the door.

**x-x-x-x**

“So Rufus and Walter were really lovers. We had guessed it right.” Noah looks at the torn paper.

“I think you should stop hiding stuff from Dylan.” It was **_Logan_** who spoke.

Noah just ignores him. Logan continues, “You won’t be able to decode that piece by yourself. The other half is with Dylan.”

“I don’t need to decode. It’s a stupid poem anyways.” Noah looks away.

“But still, you have to stop hiding stuff from Dylan. You are supposed to keep him on your side. By doing this, you are just pushing him towards that James.” Logan crosses his arms on his chest.

Noah bites his lip. What Logan said was true. Noah had found the poem first and decided to tear it and keep the other half with him. When he saw James entering Dylan’s room, he thought he would listen to a bit. But many things got revealed. At least they don’t know who the ‘royal’ was, the one who betrayed the castle.

“Look, Noah. I know what we are doing is for Dylan’s own good. But this puts us in a vulnerable position too. We need protection. And we can get that when Dylan is on our side. You know things would get ugly if he…..” Logan was stopped mid-sentence.

“Yeah…yeah. You don’t need to repeat that.” Noah says irritatingly.

“Are you still giving him the medicines?” Logan asks to change the topic.

“Yeah. He doesn’t remember any of his dreams.” Noah swivels on the chair and gets up to leave.

“And we have to take care of this James. He is a new complication.” Logan remarks.

Noah crumbles the torn paper and tosses it in a dustbin. He knows James is a threat. He knows he has to eliminate him.  
  



	19. 19) Suspicious

**_ 19) Suspicious _ **

Dylan just looks at Noah with a dumbfounded expression.

"I don't believe you." Dylan refuses to look at the piece of paper.

"I said what I said. I saw him throwing it in the dustbin." Noah says as he pushes the paper to Dylan. "He must have thought it was a useless piece of paper hence he threw it. But he should have....." Noah is stopped mid-sentence by Dylan.

"I'll take that. Just don't tell about it to anyone." Dylan says, snatching the paper. He read the first line and yes, it was the other half of the _'Forbidden Love'_ poem.

"Why are you defending James?" Noah asks, "I saw him tossing this in the dustbin, an important piece of information and you are trying to save him?"

"You must be mistaken. I don't want to scrutinize him over anything. And he isn't the only one who is hiding things from me." Dylan says eyeing Noah. Noah says nothing but a meek ' _breakfast is ready'_ comes out of his mouth.

Dylan closes the door as soon as Noah goes out. He takes the other half of the poem which he had and examines it again. It is! It is the missing part! But why would James hide it? Is he lying again? What could be his reason now?

**_Knock Knock!_ **

"Hey! Everyone is waiting for you at the table." It was James.

"Coming! Dylan shouts on the top of his voice.

**x-x-x-x**

"I think we should move past the servant's rooms now. We got enough poems last time." Logan groans as he sits down to have a breath. Everyone was down at the servant's room again, trying to find more clues.

"We haven't searched enough." David coughs as he takes out a bundle of journals. "Here." He dumps them onto Dylan's laps.

"I can't decode all of this! It's a suicide mission!" Dylan panics. Now when we say there were a lot of journals, the phrase 'lot of' doesn't even make up for it. David was busting his ass to find out more and dumping them onto each of the members.

"Why don't we give poems and couplets to Dylan? The others seem to be simple daily life entries." William looks at one of the journals.

"Seems fair. Why don't we segregate it right here and when we reach home, we just spend our day today reading through all of this?" Clive says already creating sections.

"Okay! So hear up boys! We take whatever we are given now and go back home. We will have a meeting exactly at 10:00 p.m. right after dinner to discuss. Can everyone cope up with the workload?" William asks.

"I might need someone's help." Dylan raises his hand. "James?" he looks at James.

James was a bit taken aback but smiled widely, "I would love to."

Clive whispers into Dylan's ear, "Ooooo... did you hear that? _He would looveeeee to!"_ stretching on the love word. Dylan just hits his arm, blushing a little.

It was 5:00 p.m. and they had finally sorted out the journals. Thankfully there weren't many hard poems and Dylan had already decoded a few there.

"Hey! Good news." Dylan says as he carries his share of journals.

"What?" James just takes his journals in his hand, making _Dylan skip a heartbeat._

"You don't have to do that...." Dylan tries to take it back but he just swivels away.

"It's okay, it's heavy for you. You were saying?" James says walking ahead.

"Ah right. The missing part? I found it." Dylan says in a low voice.

"What? Really? Can I please help you with decoding it? Please? Pretty please?" James begs in front of him like a kid asking for candy. Dylan laughs a little.

"Geez! You are such a baby! Of course, you are to help me. Along with these poems too." He points at the one in James's hands. James shouts a small 'YAY!' and runs ahead like a small kid.

"He is such a kid." Dylan chuckles.

"Or is he just pretending to be?" Noah was standing right behind Dylan and he saw everything. "I still don't know why you trust him."

"Hyung, please. Not here." Dylan walks away from him. It wasn't as if he doesn't trust Noah. But this doesn't seem plausible. If James had really threw away the paper, why would he be excited to know that Dylan found it? Or maybe James was just a good actor.

**x-x-x-x**

_"No, not love like this._   
_Such love must stay hidden_   
_inside dark corridors_   
_beneath my ribs._

_You mustn't look at me tender_   
_you mustn't talk to me sweet;_   
_you mustn't give this wild bird_   
_its desired pair of wings._

_If the shining lights of_   
_his love would turn on_   
_Darkness would come...._   
_and he would be gone too._   
_Silently master loves so acceptance_   
_would come along_   
_For loving in secret_   
_is only for the strong._

_To keep apart,_   
_two lovers' hearts_   
_This might be true_   
_Till the end of times."_

"Man, I thought this was going to be a happy poem. It just keeps getting sad." James says with a pout. They were back in Dylan's room, decoding the poems with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Its forbidden love. What do you expect?" Dylan remarks.

"So, as I said earlier, a forbidden love to be hidden from everyone. Someone amongst the both of them wasn't willing to but eventually fell in love. And...." Dylan gets interrupted by James.

"I think it was Rufus, the one who was hesitating to fall in love. He looked like a stickler for rules. And Walter seemed like...more like a carefree...." James stops as he was greeted by a death glare from Dylan, "Sorry sorry, please continue."

Dylan takes a deep breath and continues, "So as I was saying, further the lines

 _If the shining lights of_  
 _his love would turn on_  
 _Darkness would come...._  
 _and he would be gone too;_ this part tells how they would love each other when there was light, but as soon as the darkness came, the lover would be gone too. Now, this is a bit confusing. Mostly, people love each other in the darkness of night, but here they are in front of everyone in broad daylight."

"Maybe, Rufus and Walter could spend their daytime, but not their nights. And nights tend to become lonesome." James adds.

"Perhaps...." Dylan nods. "The next part says ;

_Silently master loves_  
 _so acceptance_  
 _would come along_  
 _For loving in secret_  
 _is only for the strong ;_  
is pretty self-explanatory. The people are praising the strong lovers, who, even with the society's eyes on them, could still love each other deeply. The word 'master' doesn't leave any doubt that it was for Rufus and Walter. Preferably, this poem must be written from Rufus' view since he must be the master of the castle."

" _To keep apart,_  
 _two lovers' hearts_  
 _This might be true_  
 _Till the end of times ;_  
here comes the sad part. This part says that it is a tradition of times and people that they have been destroying lovers by keeping them apart. Till the end of times means until this world comes to an end."

"This means..." James wants to complete the sentence but could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Maybe..." Dylan assures James, "Also, this could be a hint that Rufus and Walter's wasn't the only love story in that castle. The lines ' _This might be true'_ suggests that. But again, it's just a hunch." Dylan looks at James who was still a bit sad.

"Come on now, we will find out if it's true or not, okay?" Dylan rubs his back a little. He felt bad himself about the fate of those lovers.

**x-x-x-x**

“Those are some heavy poems you just decoded.” William pats on Dylan’s back.

Dylan was reciting his notes at the time of their meeting, leaving everybody at awe at the young boy’s talent.

“I found another poem about betrayal.”

_“Oh sweet manipulative honey_   
_drown him in your illusions_   
_one million locks_   
_you master of deception._   
_Your lies wash over us_   
_like a warm ocean tides_   
_comforting and homely_   
_oh, sweet love!_   
_Feed us false truths_   
_like poisonous grapes on a vine_   
_I still crave your deceitful bones_   
_encompass my naïve skin_   
_Transports me to your ecstasy of distortions.”_

“This is a poem that gets a bit confusing. The first eight lines still talk about how the royal had created an illusion, a master of deception. But the phrases like ‘ _Oh sweet manipulative honey’_ and ‘ _oh sweet love!’_ makes it seem like the servant might have been in love with that royal. Hence, even after knowing that he was betrayed, he still calls the royal by sweet names. This is also a type of forbidden love. A servant and royal blood.”

“The last five lines just add to this suspicion. ‘ _my naïve skin’_ shows that the servant was very new to the concept of love. But he still craves for the betrayer and it keeps transporting him to the bliss or _ecstasy_ of the royal’s wrongdoings.” Dylan concludes.

“How are you sure that this poem is also about the royal?” Logan questions.

“I am not sure. I am just guessing. This poem has no mention of a master since the servant was in love with that betrayer. He might not take his name as a master. Or there was more than one betrayer in the castle.” Dylan nods.

“And other poems?” Noah asks.

“Other poems were just like an ode to nature, the king and the queen. Even some about King Rufus and King Samuel. Odes are like always a praise song so I doubt we would get anything from them.” Dylan answers.

“And there is no other poem for forbidden love?” Clive asks.

“No.” Dylan shakes his head.

“According to our research,” David starts, “There are four people who might be suspicious and who is a royal. Prince Percy, King Samuel, King Rufus, and Queen Leila. King Benjamin himself is exempted because the poems date almost a few years after his death. They can’t be about him.”

“It can’t be about King Rufus either.” James states, looking through David’s notes, “The people, the servants all loved him.”

“If that’s the case, then King Samuel should be out too!” Noah says.

“Actually no. What James said about Rufus can be true, but Samuel was crowned pretty early. Also, King Benjamin grew sick and he was crowned as the king even before Benjamin died. There can be some foul play.” William states a fact.

“Prince Percy and Queen Leila because they are outsiders. But we don’t know from where...” Clive chimes in.

“What about King Walter?” Noah raises a question. Dylan has been looking at Noah for a while now but he keeps getting a feeling. **_A feeling of suspicion_**.

“I mean,” Noah continues, “Even as a prisoner, he was a king. He would be addressed as a royal by the servants whatsoever. And why was he kept in the prison in the first place?”

William and David think a bit. Logan speaks up, “I guess we should keep all our options open. Let’s not take anyone out. Let all the royals be on the radar.”

Everyone nod at this suggestion. They did not want to take any risks.

“Hyung, are you okay? Are you hiding something?” Dylan asks Noah in a low voice.

“No.” he says and bangs the door on his face. He is definitely suspicious!  
  


****_   
  
_


	20. 20) King Benjamin

**_ 20) King Benjamin _ **

"I swear I did not even see that paper!" James is fuming with anger when he gets to know what Noah had implied. If it wasn't for Dylan, he would have confronted him in front of everyone.

"I know you didn't do anything. That's why I am chill around you. Maybe Noah just saw something else. And he was already skeptical about you so...." Dylan trails off as they are climbing the stairs of the Castle of Nale. The staircase was beautifully crafted, the intricate designs, with oak wood and steep. When you reach the top of the staircase, you would either take a left or a right turn.

"This looks empty," Clive says touching the empty walls.

"The marks here suggest they had portraits," David says examining.

"Maybe the robbers?" Dylan says. He is still immersed in the craftsmanship of the staircase, especially the handrails.

"Someone is drooling over wood!" Clive jokes and everyone turn to Dylan. Dylan runs behind Clive to beat him up and the others let the kids have their fun.

"I don't think it's the robbers. They would have also taken the portraits down at the hall too." James states. William nods at his suggestion. A sudden shriek comes from the right side of the staircase and everyone rushes towards the noise. _Particularly James because the shriek sounded like Dylan._

"Are you okay?" William comes into the room as soon as they take the right turn. He is worried sick about Clive and Dylan but they are just rolling in laughter.

"We were running....and then I pushed Dylan on the bed...and it broke!" Clive tries to control but bursts into laughter. Everyone take a sigh of relief as Dylan was chuckling too. James helps him to get up.

"Gosh! I thought something happened to you." He says holding his arm to help him get up.

_There it goes! James said something and there goes Dylan's heart!_

"I am okay," Dylan replies.

"Guys! Look!" David points at a huge portrait of the King and the Queen in front of the bed. "This seems to be....."

"The master bedroom." Noah completes his sentence. He was the one who rushes towards the portrait and starts examining it.

"While Noah looks at the painting, let's look around the room, shall we?" Logan gathers everyone.

The room was rather simple but gave a majestic feeling. The fabrics, the curtain, and the bedsheets were all of the royal purple. The woodwork, other paintings, and some sculptures suggest that the King and Queen were big admirers of art. Some of the paintings were really old and of some of the greatest artists.

"Bingo!" David exclaims. He holds up a tattered book in front of everyone. The pages were falling but David catches them on time.

"Seems like King Benjamin's diary. We have hit the jackpot!" Everyone becomes a bit excited. It was their first solid clue and showed that it wasn't a lost cause after all.

"It isn't a lost cause after all," Dylan says a little louder, specifically for Noah to hear. But Noah was busy examining the painting. He was so engrossed in it that he couldn't hear William calling him.

"Babe...." William snakes his arms around his waist, "What's your obsession with paintings, huh?" he presses a small kiss on the nape of his neck. Noah turns to give him a small peck on his lips and says,

"I miss you." He smiles widely indicating he _needed_ William.

"What? Here? Like right now?" William got a sudden rush of adrenaline in his blood.

"No. Wait for tonight." Noah winks at him and goes to talk with the others. William had already started daydreaming about his night.

**x-x-x-x**

"There isn't anything regarding the queen," Logan asks surprisingly. The room belongs to both Benjamin and Leila but it seems like all her stuff was gone, except the painting.

"Maybe destroyed?" Noah suggests.

"Then only why of the queen?" James challenges.

Noah ignores him and goes ahead to search a bit more. Dylan just pats his back and assures him to not think of it much.

Today's day was very fruitful. They first discovered the King's room and then his journal. Tonight was going to be a long night. When they reach back to James's palace, they all disperse back to their rooms, deciding to rest the next day. Logan suggested that they try to study Benjamin's journal for the next few days.

"Candles huh? Romantic?" William says as he closes their room door. Their bed was decorated with rose petals, with Noah sitting with a rose in his mouth himself. William slowly climbs his bed and takes the rose in his hand.

"Yes," Noah says seductively, dimming the lights.

**_Well let's say, there wasn't just one bed that broke that day!_ **

**x-x-x-x**

Noah jolts open his eyes when he hears William taking in light snores. It indicated that he was fast asleep. He gets up quietly and dresses up. He grabs the keys to the Castle and tip-toes out of the room, closing the door without any noise. He goes out of the palace in the dark night thinking no one was awake or following him.

_But he fails to notice a faint shadow that trails his steps._

As Noah reaches the inside of the Castle, he goes straight up to King Benjamin’s room. Slowly closing the door behind him, he turns on the flashlight of his phone, pointing at the portrait.

“Now, where could it be?” he murmurs as he tries to move the painting here and there. He had seen it in many movies which depicted how moving an object at a certain angle may open up secret doors or passageways. He was trying out his luck. He was so engrossed that he fails to notice someone standing behind him.

**_“Did you find anything?”_ **

The voice made Noah jump.


	21. King Benjamin Part II

**_ 21) King Benjamin : Part II _ **

"Did you find anything?" Logan asks, surprising Noah.

Noah jumped at the voice and turned around to see Logan, equally sweating like Noah.

"Fuck! God Logan! Why the fuck would you sneak in like that?" Noah shouts, keeping his hand on his heart. It was beating unbelievably fast and for all the wrong reasons.

"You were the one who sneaked in here! I was in the servant's room when I heard someone climb up the stairs. At first, I thought it was a ghost but then I saw you. I called you but you were so engrossed..." Logan starts to say.

"Wait! What were you doing in the servant's room? How did you get the key?" Noah asks. He was trying to get it from William for so long and finally found his chance today.

"I had a duplicate made." Logan shrugs off. "The cops here are vulnerable to bribes. So, did you find anything?" Logan now looks at the portrait.

 _"Of course a duplicate! Why didn't I think of that?"_ Noah murmurs to himself.

"Did you say something?" Logan asks.

"Oh, no! What were you doing down there anyway? We have finished examining that room." Noah asks.

"I thought we could get something there. Like something small." Logan murmurs.

Noah scoffs and continues, "That's your problem, Logan. You always aim for the small things. Aim for something bigger in your life."

"Like you?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," Noah says, beaming with pride.

"Uh-huh. And what has that brought you? You are also digging here and there for the crown and you are in no way superior to us. I am starting to doubt your plans." Logan says cockily.

Next thing he knows, he has been picked up and thrown towards the wall. He falls down with a thud. Noah slowly walks towards him and grabs him by his collar.

"How dare you speak to your master like that? Don't forget that _I am the heir of the great King Samuel_." He throws him down again, "Also I needn't remind you how I saved your parents from that fire." He walks back to the portrait.

Logan tries to stand up on his wobbly legs. It seems like he must have bruised his back. He had no other choice than to join Noah in his plan. **_He saved his parents. This was the least he could do!_**

"Maybe this will work....." Noah tilts the painting at an angle of exactly 45 degrees to his right, getting a rumbling sound from the left of the portrait. _It looks like a safe!_

"Bingo!" Noah exclaims. **_It seems as he was closer to get the crown_**. But he was so wrong!

He tried to open the safe but couldn't. It was those old-fashioned locks with a single dial to open it with. And Noah wasn't into picking locks.

"Can you open this?" He asks Logan. Logan shakes his head.

Noah gets up and tries to pull the handle but in vain. Maybe he thought the safe must have deteriorated with time. He kept pulling until he was tired. But he couldn't give up! **_Not being so close to his crown!_**

He goes back a little and kicks the dial violently. To his surprise, it broke and the safe opened. But the sight of it was depressing. There was nothing inside! **_No crown, nothing!_**

"Shit! No, no, no, no.....my crown!" Noah sits down, dejected. There was nothing but silly papers there.

"There are more poems here," Logan says looking through the papers.

"They are shit!" Noah throws them back inside and leaves the room in a fit. But Logan decided to keep them. They seemed like important poems. _Important enough to be kept inside a safe._

He thinks of giving them to James or Dylan to decode it later.

**x-x-x-x**

“It’s weird but I saw Noah going out in a hurry,” James says when he came to Dylan’s room.

“This late at night? He must not be able to sleep.” Dylan thinks. It was unusual for Noah to be up this late at night.

“Anyways, what’s new for me?” James asks.

“Nothing actually.” It was embarrassing for Dylan but he just wanted James’s company. They would meet every night to discuss something related to Castle Nale, but tonight was different. They had nothing about Castle Nale except for King Benjamin and they all decided to look into that from tomorrow. So Dylan had called in James to just talk. “I just wanted to....” But his sentence was cut short by James.

“Oh! I remember! I saw a very interesting poem from Benjamin’s diary. I know we decided to wait but couldn’t stop myself. Would you like to decode it? I mean if you are tired then it’s okay.” James says with a pout.

“Uh...no...absolutely not! I was going to ask you myself if you have any poems or no.” Dylan lies.

James shows him the picture of the poem.

“David has the whole journal and he wouldn’t let me touch it so I took a snap of it,” James says showing him his phone.

_“Walls have ears._   
_Doors have eyes._   
_Trees have voices._   
_Beast tells lies._   
_Beware the rain._   
_Beware the snow._   
_Beware the man_   
_You think you know.”_

“This sounds like more of a warning. Warning to someone to be aware of their surroundings as every object has their eyes and ears.” Dylan says. James looks a bit confused at that so Dylan further explains.

“Look. People in ancient times used to worship nature. Like the sun god, rain god, etc. They personified the elements of nature and wrote about them as they were living beings, just like us humans. That’s why the line ‘ _Trees have voices’_. And the next lines telling us to be aware of rain and snow, telling us to be aware of the gods too.” Dylan explains.

“Why the gods?” James asks.

“Maybe to show that the human’s plans may come in between god’s plans for us. And no one has ever tried to cross paths with destiny. The one, who tries, is doomed forever.” Dylan suggests.

“Wow. You talk like a poet!” James praises.

Dylan chuckles before continuing, “And the last two lines suggest being aware of a man whom you know. Or you think you know. Outer appearances can be deceptive.”

“Hmm. This was the line that intrigued me the most. What if King Benjamin was talking about the royal who would betray the castle?” James also suggests.

“It seems possible. But we have to be certain that this was written by King Benjamin. We can’t make unnecessary statements. David would get the conformation by tomorrow.” Dylan says.

“Ah yes. You are right.” He closes his phone, “Man! What a roller coaster ride this is!” James chuckles.

“Yeah.” Dylan agrees.

**_The more they indulge themselves in this mystery, the more confusing it gets._ **

**_It’s a web of poems._ **


	22. A Hole in The Group

**_ 22) A hole in the Group _ **

"But how is it possible! There are only two keys and one of them is with me. The other one is with the cops. How can someone break in here?" William says clutching his head.

When the next morning they came to the Castle, everything was fine. But as soon as they reached the bedroom of King Benjamin, the portrait was turned and the safe was broke.

"I'll talk to the cops," James says and goes out. But not before eyeing at Noah. His expression suggested something along the lines that _'I know you are involved in this.'_

"I don't think the robbers have taken anything. The papers are here." Logan says, trying to cover up.

"How would you know? The robbers won't know the worth of the papers here. But safes aren't meant for papers. There must be something valuable here." David says.

"Can you find any fingerprints?" Clive asks.

David starts examining and nods, "No. They seem like professionals. They must have used gloves. But...." He points at the lock, "The lock is still intact. So they must have opened it by force."

"I don't think they were professionals." Dylan says, "They might have worn gloves but looking at the way they used force on this safe, it means they were impatient. They wanted to get their hands on whatever was in there."

"What if they were impatient because someone might catch them?" Logan is trying his hard to cover this up.

"No, that won't be the reason. You see, they knew where to look at." He points at the portrait, "They knew which portrait to move and at which angle, which would bring out a safe. They knew there was something in the safe."

Logan frowns a little. The more Dylan digs into it, the more dangerous it was for him and Noah.

"Let's not waste our time here anymore then. The cops will do their work." Logan sighs. James comes back and everyone looks at him with hope in their eyes. But he nods his head.

"They did not see anything fishy. But they are into examining the lock. They were sure that no one had used their key, so it must be the other one or a duplicate."

"How are you so sure?" David asks.

"Cause they found this here in the bedroom." He hands over a key to William. "It has a little oil on it that indicates it was used to open the Castle."

"This isn't the one I have." William takes out his own key and shows it to them. The key had an intricate design on the top which the duplicate one didn't have.

Noah just looks at Logan with anger in his eyes. Logan had no other choice but keep his head down. Noah was frustrated as a mistake such as this may put everything in danger. Noah's plans, Noah's crown, everything!

"Someone must have made a duplicate. But who would give the original one?" James asks, his eyes still on Noah.

Noah shrugs off James's stares and says, "Let's give it to the cops to investigate. We have something far more important to do." He goes to the safe, "I don't know if there was something here or no, but if there was, we have to be more careful."

"Increase security. I don't trust these cops a single bit." David scoffs. It looks to him like the cops must have slipped the key somewhere and someone might have made a duplicate.

Clive retrieves the papers from inside and gives them to Dylan, "More poems. More work for you Dylan."

Dylan nods taking the papers. He sits down at a faraway place with his notes and pen and starts to decode some there. James goes up to him and whispers, "I think there is a bug in our group."

"I think so too," Dylan whispers back. "You think it is from the crew?"

"I think it is someone close to us," James says and Dylan knew what he meant.

"Stop slandering my brother, will you?" Dylan says irritated and goes back to his notes. James leaves him be. He knew Dylan wouldn't believe him and he had to gather proof.

They continue their search through the room and find more artifacts.

"It's weird that there are so many artifacts here, but the robbers did not even touch them," David exclaims. "Dylan was right. They came for something specific."

"It could be the crown." Clive breaks the silence. Noah looks at him with wide eyes. "It's the King's room; the crown in a safe is the most plausible explanation."

"But they won't be able to sell it without proper documents. In fact, they will be sent to jail." William says.

"Actually, they wouldn't take it to sell," David says.

"There is a story behind the crown," Clive adds. "Let's look around a bit and then we will go back to the palace and discuss it."

Everyone nod in unison.

**_What is this story of the crown?_ **


	23. The Crown

**_ 23) The Crown _ **

"The crown is....." David starts. Everyone surrounds him in the living room, keen to know about the mystery of the crown.

"The crown is cursed," David says. Everyone around him gives him questionable looks but Clive knows.

"At first, I was skeptical. Even though we talk about mysteries, paranormal and everything sinister as this, I was a little confused about the castle of Nale. I had my doubts that why wasn't this castle ever searched by, but then I got to know about the owner." He points at James. "Curse was the most reasonable explanation but we had to make sure."

"For the first few days, we went around with the locals. Noah and I found the same information we already had. King Walter was a prisoner, there was a betrayer in the castle, forbidden love, and other things. But recently, we delved deeper into the city and on the outskirts of Stepford, where there were more authentic locals." David says.

"At first we had trouble communicating with them but they slowly started trusting us. Noah was a bit busy here so I went on my own. The things they said were a bit weird. They said things about magic, curses and even ghosts. But something intrigued me the most. They all had one same thing common. The crown was said to be cursed."

"My doubt was that how are they so specific on it being on a crown. Everyone said the same thing as they were in some trance when asked about the crown. The ghost stories may or may not be true but claiming the curse to be absolutely true was unethically wrong by our side." Clive adds in and he sees everyone nodding. "So I contacted the local museum."

"They couldn't provide much information as the owners of the castle weren't so keen to let them search. Even government intervention was of no avail as James's father was a powerful man. But they could gather some information from here and there." David takes out his notes and shows it to them.

"The crown being cursed is still a speculation. No one ever saw it and by a hunch, everyone thinks it is cursed. You may ask why it would be cursed. Queen Leila wasn't from this place or any place nearby. She is said to be from the **Ivory Islands**."

" ** _The place of the witches_** ," Dylan exclaims.

"Technically, the place where there were the descendants of **the original witch, Shaesha**." David corrects him.

"But Ivory Islands is a very far off place. King Benjamin wouldn't actually marry someone from so far away." William says.

"Actually when King Benjamin's father started the revolution, all the kingdoms beside and far off were destroyed. King Benjamin was only in his teens when he was pushed into this war. And according to the museum, that's when he was married." Clive clarifies.

"We have King Benjamin's diary to prove it. He was only 16 when he was married. And it looked like it was out of his will. His father had seen Leila on the battlefield and was amused by her bravery. He did not look into her roots and took her in his own castle. Benjamin wasn't keen on finding her and agreed on this marriage." David says.

"The revolution was about the integration of all the kingdoms in and outside of Stepford. But there were a few kingdoms who opposed it and the war began. One of those kingdoms was the Ivory Islands." Dylan had read about this in the city library.

"The people of Ivory Islands were very keen on keeping their blood royal. And with integration, their royalty was threatened. They used to practice incest which was abhorred by King Benjamin's father." Dylan adds.

"This gives Queen Leila a perfect motive to destroy this kingdom. And that's why the curse." James states the obvious.

"And that wasn't the only thing we found. Another shocking detail was that King Samuel was her son but King Rufus wasn't. But King Samuel wasn't King Benjamin's son but King Rufus was." David says.

"Okay, what David means is Leila was already pregnant with Samuel when she married Benjamin. But it wasn't his child. Leila was older than Benjamin by three years. But Benjamin only found out about this when he was on his death bed. That is why Samuel was crowned even before Benjamin died so no one could question his authority." Clive elaborates.

"But when Benjamin finally came to know about Leila's roots, he almost banished her from the palace. But she threatened her that this will only bring the war to his kingdom if the peace between them and **_Ivorians (habitants of Ivory Islands)_** was disturbed. Sure at that time he didn't know Samuel wasn't his son." Noah speaks after a long time. Both Dylan and James listen with keen ears.

"Benjamin fell in love with someone of low-level blood and fathered Rufus. The King and Queen made a deal to keep each other's secrets and maintain peace with only one condition that Rufus would never sit on this throne." Noah says.

" _The palace wasn't of royal blood anymore_. A small price they had to pay for the revolution." Dylan adds.

"The diary is full of melancholy and sadness. Even his love with another woman was sad. She died during childbirth." Clive sympathizes and shows them King Benjamin's diary.

"You forgot the last thing," Noah says, pointing at David's notes.  
  



	24. The Last Thing

**_ 24) The Last Thing _ **

"You forgot the last thing," Noah says, pointing at David's notes. David sighs before looking at it.

" _Forbidden love_. The rumors spread along with the kingdom about a forbidden love blooming in the castle." David closes his book.

"That's it?" Noah challenges.

"Yes. The locals wouldn't talk about it and the museum did not have much interest in it. But they had records from other kingdoms that why was King Walter been kept as a prisoner here. He had his coronation before he was brought to this palace hence he was termed as **King**." David replies.

"What do you mean by brought? It doesn't seem like he was forced." Logan remarks.

"Walter was the **peace bait**. His and Benjamin's kingdom wanted to end the destruction so they signed a pact. Benjamin's sister was married to Walter's big brother and Walter was sent here as a 'prisoner'. But he wasn't really kept as a prisoner." James said as everyone was looking at him with strange eyes. "Oh, my grandfather told me all sorts of stories. At first, I thought they were just stories, but after all this, they don't seem like stories anymore." James pouts a little.

"That is a different thing than what I was mentioning though." Noah takes everyone by surprise. "If the locals don't talk, you make them talk."

"I talked to some locals and well they told me some things. The forbidden love was of an ' ** _abnormal kind'_**. At first, I couldn't understand what they were saying but the hints were all over. It was _same-sex love_." Noah states as he watches the change in Dylan and James's faces.

Dylan and James look at each other with a strange look. They thought it was a very secret affair. But rumors do fly fast.

"Was that where you went last night, Hyung?" Dylan gives him a questioning look.

Noah is surprised but composed himself. He had to lie in a believable manner.

"Uh yeah, yeah...I couldn't sleep so went for a a....walk." Noah thinks before speaking.

"What really?" It was William now. He got worried. "Noah, you know it isn't safe for us to be out at night so late. You don't know much about the roads here."

"It wasn't much baby. I just wanted to have a drink at the pub so...." But Noah was interrupted by James.

"But the nearest pub here is at least 7 miles from here. You walked so much?" James gives him a smug look, "And the last I heard that pub was being renovated."

"Walking in the night breeze was so good that I didn't feel that I had covered 7 miles." Noah hisses at him. "And the pub has finished renovating. Why is this becoming ' _Question_ _Noah'_ day?" he looks at everyone.

"No no, James didn't mean that. He was just stating facts. And we were just worried that you would get lost here. It is in fact a dangerous place. Lots of mugging reports and robbers." Dylan clarifies.

"Well well, let's get back to the real information here, shall we?" Logan asks, "Did they mention who were the people?" he reverts his question to Noah.

"They were speculating it was between the _prisoner_ and someone," Noah says.

" ** _Prisoner_**!' Logan exclaims and turns to James who already got flustered, "Which means King Walter. Did your grandfather tell you anything about this?"

"Uh...no...he never mentioned such a thing," James says in a weak voice. Dylan could see how difficult it was for James to lie so he had to rescue him.

"Are you sure?" Noah corners James.

"He is sure Hyung. You won't find anything that you are looking for from James." Dylan comes to his rescue. "But why are you so caught up to this single detail? Is there something that you know?" Dylan challenges him with a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"No...I am just...stating some obvious facts..." Noah starts but he could see everyone giving him questioning looks. Even William.

The room was filled with this unforeseen tension and Clive could feel it. He had to step in.

"Okay guys, let's not fight on something that isn't even ours. We are here for research and let us continue that." Clive says pushing Dylan a little behind. He had come in front of James, acting as a shield towards Noah's harsh words.

"Let's end this for today. The research was quite meaningful. Thanks, David and Noah, it will be very helpful." William says as he goes to his room. Noah says he will come later and goes to the outer part of the house.

Logan follows without anyone seeing him and startles him.

"I told you we have to get rid of James. Even Dylan has started suspecting you." Logan says.

"I know." Noah replies enjoying the light night breeze, "I have a plan to regain everyone's trust but James is a problem. I have to find something for him and that has to be soon."

Noah takes out his phone and makes a call.

 _"Make the call tonight. And remember to give him the letter."_ And cuts the call.

Logan looks at him with a confused expression but Noah assures him.

"You will see it tomorrow. And the plan for Dylan and everyone to trust me again. _You have a major part to play in it._ " He points at Logan.

**__ **

**__ **


	25. The Bait

**_ 25) The Bait _ **

"He left early in the morning," Clive says. James wasn't in the house and Dylan was worried. It so happened that James's father had finally succumbed to his prolonged illness and breathed his last yesterday night. James had got a call and he booked the earliest flight. Clive got his message and he informed everyone.

"I hope he is okay," William says. He was worried too. He knew James was far away from his dad, and not being able to be with him on his last days would be so heartbreaking.

Dylan eats his breakfast in silence and everyone is still lazing around. Today was a Sunday, a rest day for all.

"Why don't we go to that pub you went to last time?" Clive asks Noah.

"Good idea. I haven't had a beer in a long time. I wonder how the local beer tastes. How is it?" David questions Noah.

"Oh, I just had a soda. Let's go there this evening then." Noah says after clearing his dishes. Dylan was a bit confused as to why Noah wasn't scared of everyone going to the pub. Or was Noah really in the pub that night?

William and Noah go for some grocery shopping to the nearby market and the others helped in cleaning the house. You would imagine seven boys living in the same place to be very dirty but Dylan was actually a stickler for cleanliness. He would urge everyone to clean up their rooms every two days even if they are tired.

He finally plops onto his bed, tired after cleaning James's room and looks through his phone. He thinks of texting James.

" _Hey! I hope you are feeling okay. I am so sorry to hear about your dad_." Dylan types.

" _Thanks, Dylan. I reached an hour ago. Not feeling good though. :("_ Pat comes James's reply.

" _It will be okay James. We all are here for you. :)"_

" _I really wish you were here. <3"_

The small heart makes Dylan feel giddy but he composes himself and replies,

_"You could have told me. I would have come with you."_

_"It was all very sudden. I mean....he was healthy when I was leaving and the next I thing hear_......"There is a long pause before the next message comes. " _The funeral rites are over."_

_"I understand James. You can stay there as long as you want. We will understand. :)"_

_"No, I actually want to come back. It feels weird at home. It feels empty without him calling out for me, throwing tantrums at the servants....it all feels so empty...."_

_"You can let it all out, James...just let it out..."_ Dylan could empathize with him. He doesn't remember much about his parents apart from that they died in a fire. He was always very close to Noah. He was his only family left. And he couldn't imagine if something happened to him.

" _Can I call you?"_ comes James's reply.

Dylan dials his number and James picks up in the first ring.

"Hi" Dylan starts.

"Hey....I don't have much time so I'll just make it quick. Everything here is very weird." James speaks in a very hushed tone.

"It's okay James. It's okay to feel this way. You just lost your dad." Dylan assures him.

"No, I am not talking about that. That is just something emotional and I will overcome it. But everything here feels weird. And it's my instincts speaking." James keeps speaking in his unclear voice.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks confused.

"I mean I don't know......dad left me a letter but it doesn't sound like him. The staff has also changed a lot. There are more servants now. I couldn't find one familiar face around here. The letter is just weird. He said some stuff which he wouldn't normally say. No! Actually I can guarantee he never talks like this. This...this is not him!" James tries to explain.

"Okay okay...breathe James...breathe. Don't panic. You must be overthinking stuff. When people are on their death bed, they usually aren't themselves anymore. And in your dad's case, he was already battling a prolonged disease. Maybe he just penned down his emotions for you. And about the staff, you mentioned that your dad lived alone with you and a few servants. Maybe after you went, he needed more hands to help him." Dylan assures him. He just thinks it is James's emotional mind speaking.

"Maybe....our servant told me the same thing ....I'll look into this later. I got to go now, bye...." And beep. James had cut the call.

Dylan just sighs and keeps his phone down. Sleep slowly came over his tired eyes.

**x-x-x-x**

"Ayo! Noah is here aye!" The bartender screams on the top of his voice and everyone cheers around him. They all went to the pub as decided. The walk did not seem tiring at all as all their attention was on the beautiful scenery and breeze. Though Dylan's mind was on James's well-being.

Noah smiles at him and waves at everyone.

"I see you brought your friends." The bartender gives him a drink. Noah introduces everyone.

"The drinks are on the house!" The bartender smiles at Logan.

David couldn't be less happy. He chugged his second glass of beer already and Clive was having a hard time helping him stand up on his feet.

"I....." David burps on Clive's face and continues, "I want washroom... to go....."

Clive helps him to get up by putting his arm around his shoulder. "Okay come...I'll take you."

"I love you so fucking much, you know that?" David is cute when he drunk talks.

"Yeah yeah... we will see if you remember this tomorrow." And tries to take his tumbling boyfriend to the washroom.

"Well, I see you made a lot of friends," Dylan says bitterly, sipping his drink.

"I have always been good at socializing. Didn't you know that?" Sass was dripping from Noah's mouth and he couldn't care less.

 ** _All will be good in some time_**.

Some kids come up to their table asking for their autographs. They were astonished to see that they could reach even the remote places with their small YouTube channel.

"They recognized me the second I entered this bar." Noah beams with pride.

"Do they know why we are here?" William asks.

"No. I told them we are taking a small break." Noah gets up to go to the washroom, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to the toilet."

"Where is Logan?" Dylan asks. It's been almost 15 minutes that he went to the bathroom and he wasn't back yet.

"I dun know man...come Dylan.... I saw a karaoke there....let's singggggg." It seemed the drinks were doing their magic on William.

"No man, you go and outshine us all." Dylan jokes and William smiles with his cheeks spread wide. He stumbles a little on the way but thankfully goes up to the machine without causing much destruction.

It was now just Dylan sitting alone at the bar with his drink. The bartender notices him and initiates a conversation.

"You are Noah's brother right?" He asks cleaning the counter.

"Yeah. The vibe here is so nice. I guess the renovation went well." Dylan says nonchalantly.

"What renovation?" the bartender asks in confusion but later reveals, "Aah, that was done months ago. But the kids have already overused it." he points at the karaoke. "But I didn't see you all very recently."

"I heard about it from someone." Dylan goes back to his drink without thinking much about it. The pub was now echoing with William's slurred singing and it was weird but the locals were enjoying it. They were swaying their hands and even singing along.

"You know," The bartender leans towards Dylan, "You are very different from your brother. I mean he is so lively and energetic and you are so quiet and reserved. We just met him today and he already feels like family."

"Yeah, ...we are pretty different...wait...what did you say?" Has the drink started affecting Dylan's mind or was he hearing stuff?

"What?" The bartender asks.

 ** _"You said you met Noah today."_** Dylan points out.


	26. The Bait II

**_ 26) The Bait : II _ **

"You said you met Noah today." Dylan points out.

"Yeah. He came in the morning wanting to use the washroom. Some kids surrounded him for some autographs and we all were like _who is he aye_?" the bartender continues, "He is such a smooth talker ya know, we were a bit startled as to a stranger was being so friendly but he made our day."

"He sang songs, danced with us and even promised us that he will bring his friends and he kept his promise aye. Such a good chap." He finishes with a smile.

"You are saying that you met him for the first time in the morning? Today? Not last to last night?" Dylan asks to be completely sure.

"Yeah, man. I told ya. I am the only bartender here and I never saw him here. Here have some more." He refills his drink.

Dylan has a hard time gulping down his drink with this newfound information. So Noah did lie to them! _So where was he that night?_

There was a huge commotion coming from the bathroom as the locals gathered around it. Even Dylan gets up to see the fuss. He saw Clive and David, who was a bit sober now, and even William rushing towards someone. That, someone, was shouting. _That someone in Noah!_

"How could you do this to us? Your own team, your own friends?" Noah was screaming at Logan. The crowd had gathered around and was asking questions.

"What's up Noah? Did this guy do something? We can fuck him up if he did aye." Some of the bulky locals were coming towards Logan but Noah stops them.

"No mates, it's okay. He is our friend. It's just our personal matter. Sorry for the disturbance everyone. Please enjoy." He turns towards the bartender, "We will take our leave. It was nice meeting you all."

He drags Logan with him outside, with William following him with his slurred movements, Clive helping David walk and Dylan following them closely. They came out in the open and a few meters away from the pub. After bringing Logan in front of him, holding him by his collar, Noah punched him right across his face. Logan falls down with a thud and Dylan just watches in surprise. He had never seen Noah be violent!

"Hyung! What's wrong with you?" Dylan shouts at Noah and helps Logan stand up.

"Don't take the side of this prick! He was the one who broke into Castle of Nale and stole from the safe!" Noah says and punches him one more time.

**_ Last Night _ **

"You will see it tomorrow. And the plan for Dylan and everyone to trust me again. You have a major part to play in it." Noah points at Logan.

"What do you mean?" Logan looks confused.

"I mean I will use you as bait for our plan to work. You will confess to breaking into the Castle of Nale and stealing valuables. But you saw no crown." Noah speaks in a very calm tone.

"No! I won't lie to anyone! It will be considered a breach in the contract and then....then even jail!" Logan panics. He won't go into this suicide mission.

"Your dad has approved the plan," Noah states, looking straight into his eyes. _Funny things about dads, their words are always a line for no one to cross. Another example was our poor James._

Logan sits down, defeated. He can't cross his dad's words!

"And technically, you aren't lying. You did break into the Castle with the help of the cop. You just have to lure him to the pub and leave the rest on me. We are just tweaking the truth a little. And you saw the safe had no crown. Simple!" Noah says it's pretty simple but it looks very complicated to Logan.

"Come on Logan, you can take one for the team, can't you? And don't worry about jail. Your dad has that end secured. You just have to act a little."

"And the pub?" Logan asks. He was shaking with fear.

"I was anyways going to go there to make myself familiar. I lied to everyone about being there so I have to make it the truth. I will suggest everyone go to the pub in the evening and that is when we will act out this plan." Noah says.

_"Also, be ready to get hit a little. The acting has to look realistic you know."_

**_ The memory ends _ **   
  


"Don't take the side of this prick! He was the one who broke into Castle of Nale and stole from the safe!" Noah says and punches him one more time.

"What? No way!" Clive walks to Logan and helps him get up, handing over David to William. They both were a little drunk but were sober enough to judge the situation.

"Yeah, Noah! Why would Logan do that?" William forms understandable words.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Noah says, looking angrily at Logan's now bloodied face.

"I......I......" Logan starts, "I was in need of money. Our earnings from YouTube were distributed evenly but I became greedy once I saw the riches of this castle. And I thought of having some side income. So I bribed a cop and made a duplicate."

"That's not possible Logan. We know you will never do such a thing!" Dylan says.

"But he did! I heard him talking to his 'cop friend' who was asking his share. I have called in the chief police of this place because I don't trust any of James's cops." Noah spits more poison.

"You know Hyung they aren't James's cops. They are his father's." Dylan states it was funny how Noah relates everything to James without even batting an eyelid.

"But you saw how friendly he was with the cops right? How can you be so sure that he wasn't a partner in crime?" Noah raised his voice again.

"Because he was with me that night in my room!" Dylan raises his voice too.

" **STOP IT YOU BOTH!** Don't you see the bigger problem here?" It was now William who had raised his voice. It seems he was completely sober now. He walks up to Logan and holds him by his collar,

"Is this true Logan?" William asks with a sense of pity in his voice.

"Ye...yes..." Logan gives a meek reply.

"Sir, I would need you to step aside now." A voice from behind startles them. It was the chief of police. The cop who helped Logan was handcuffed.

"Are you taking him to the police station? What is the proof?" Clive asks.

"Their confessions. If you have any further questions, you can come to the police station." He goes on to handcuff Logan, whose eyes were constantly looking down.

 ** _"It all feels like a big lie."_** Dylan thinks to himself as he watches Logan being taken away. Whenever Logan lies, he always avoids eye contact. And the thing which the bartender said was also revolving in his mind.

_"He was here this morning."_

Dylan was angry and devastated. All he wished was for James to be here.

**x-x-x-x**

"Sir, we are ready." The servant bows in front of James.

"Hmm. I am coming." James puts down the photo and gives it one last look. It was his most favorite photo. The photo they had taken when James was in Stepford. He, his mom and his dad had a picnic near the river and it was a peaceful day in his memory.

He descends down the stairs as he watches his dad's coffin being taken away. It was an open coffin. His dad always wanted that. He did not have many friends so there were only a few of them and lots of staff. James had one last look at his father's corpse since he came and he could notice something fishy. He did not want to make a commotion so he silently sobs a little.

Everyone gave James their condolences and he just bowed at them. They were invited for lunch and his house seems to be crowded. And he still felt alone and weird. _Did he see it right? **His father's corpse?**_

"Sir, should I serve the food?" the cook wakes up James from his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" James asked groggily. He was tired.

"The food sir. Should I serve you?" He brings the serving cart.

"Uh...no...I am not hungry....I'll just....I'll rest..." He replies looking out of place.

"Okay, sir. I'll send someone to keep a jug of water in your room." He bows.

"No, not my room. I'll be in dad's room." James starts walking upstairs but stops suddenly to ask a question, "Uncle, you were here when I left right?"

"Yes sir, I have always been here."

"Then why do we have so many servants? I don't even know half of them, except for you and a few others."

"It was your dad's orders. He needed more people around him so we hired some more, sir."

"Oh okay...I...I am glad you were here with dad when I couldn't be." James says in a thanking tone.

"I am glad to be here sir. He was peaceful even when he took his last breath. Don't worry sir." He pats his back. If after dad, anyone who cared for James was this cook. He was with them since they left Stepford and settled in the USA.

James hums in response and goes to his dad's room, which smelled like him. He wrapped himself in the blanket which also smelled like him. _James had never been a person who would cry easily_. This wasn't that day too. He was feeling upset and sad but not to the point to cry. The letter was on the side table, opened and shining in the sunlight. He read it and felt weird.

That's when his phone made a notification sound. He opened to see Dylan's text. That's what he needed now.

 _"Hey! I hope you are feeling okay. I am so sorry to hear about your dad."_ Dylan types.

 _"Thanks, Dylan. I reached an hour ago. Not feeling good though. :("_ James replies.

After talking to Dylan, he felt a little light. He did not tell Dylan what he saw in the corpse because it would just worry him. Maybe James was just overthinking. And there was only one way to find out.

He runs down, bowing respectfully to everyone and takes the car keys. He had a friend who was a doctor working in the morgue and knew all about dead bodies.

"I am sorry James." The friend offers his condolences.

"Thanks. But I am not here for that. There is something else..." James starts.

"What is it?" The friend asks.

"When I saw my father's dead body, I knew something was up. But couldn't pin-point what was wrong. I thought you would be the best help right now."

"Do you have any picture or anything? His medical history?" The friend asks.

"I have his medical file here." He hands over the file to his friend, "But no photo as such. But I can describe it to you."

"He was fat....I mean...I don't know...the medical term of fat I guess _bloated_? It can also be because I saw him after so many days but he looked unusually fat. There was blood-like substance too from his mouth and nose....which was...I guess dried....?" James gives him a questioning look.

"Yes, you have described it enough. This usually happens **3 to 5 days after death.** The body starts to bloat, or as you said he seemed fat. And there is blood containing foam that was leaking from the mouth and nose. Due to various gases, the body might double up to size. Were there weird smells?" The friend describes.

"Yeah...like rotten body smell?" James remembers. "But he was in the coffin so it was very faint. Only the people who would go near to him could smell it."

"Yes. The coffin's wood maybe cutting down the odor. After **3 to 5 days** , the bacteria and microorganisms produce extremely unpleasant odors that indicate that the person is dead."

 **"But he died last night."** James clarifies.

"No. The symptoms you just described is of stage two of the decomposition of the body. Either you have described it wrong or he really died **3 to 5 days** **prior**." The friend assures.

"No, my description is not wrong. I was a bit taken aback when I saw his state that's why I came to talk to you." James is in thought.

"Are you sure they called you saying he died yesterday night? Cause that is a lie. I can guarantee my medical degree. Fresh dead bodies don't show such symptoms."

"Uh..yeah must be my mistake.....Thanks..." James gets up still in thought.

_His dad died but he was called days later. What could be the reason?_

**__ **

**__ **


	27. Connection

**_ 27) Connection _ **

James's dad died but he was called days later. What could be the reason?

He goes back to the house and talks to the person who called him, the cook.

"The minute the servant said that Big Sir was dead, I called you sir." The cook bows and speaks.

"And you saw his body? Or were you there in the room when he died?" James questions.

"No, sir. Big Sir had become very adamant. He wouldn't leave his room all day. He would just keep one servant with him. He was the one who said that he had died."

"Who is that servant?" James asks.

"We just called him butler. He was one of the new staff we recruited. And Big Sir was very comfortable with him." The cook says.

"Where is he?" James asks, already heading to the servant's room.

"I am sorry sir, but he quit today. He said he couldn't see Big Sir in a coffin. He had grown too close to him."

"What bullshit!" James thinks to himself, "Do you have any contact or anything?"

"No, sir. But I have contact with the agency who supplied us with the staff. And even you saw him." The cook says.

"Me? When?" James asks, confused.

"He was the one who gave you Big Sir's letter."

"Oh...that short guy? Anyways, just send me the details of the agency." James walks to his room.

"Yes, sir."

**x-x-x-x**

"His dad came and there was a whole drama in the station," Clive says after he came back from the police station with Noah and William. Dylan stayed back with David who was still a bit drunk.

"And the bail?" Dylan asks.

"They have sanctioned the bail. His father was furious at the police station because they ordered Logan to be kept for one day in jail." William says.

"This can't be true." Dylan is still in disbelief.

"What else do you want to know? He confessed it himself. Do you want cameras or what?" Noah shouts at Dylan.

"We all knew how Logan was. He wouldn't do something like this! And if there are cameras, I demand to see them." Dylan shouts back.

"Please you both. Don't start with your fight when we have a crisis like this. I am just tired." Clive sits down on the sofa. _He was so done with Dylan and Noah._

"We don't have cameras but I have requested some to be installed immediately. Even I can't believe that Logan would do such a thing but he confessed." William pats on Dylan's back. He was the leader of the group and he had to be neutral about decisions. It was devastating for him to see his friends fighting amongst themselves and his group splitting.

"Anyone can confess if pressurized William. I don't understand why aren't we giving a benefit of doubt to Logan." Dylan begs.

"So you think someone is pressurizing him? What will that person gain? This whole research and documentary thing is secret. The only people who know about are the crew that we have here. Are you implying that they are the ones behind this?" William gives him a challenging tone.

"Maybe....I mean why not? If a person like Logan can become greedy, why not someone else?" Dylan replies.

"You are just making no sense," Noah says.

"Okay, let's think rationally. If Logan did break into the castle and stole some valuables, where are those? If he sold them already, it would be in the museum which David and Clive already checked out." He turns to Clive to ask, "Did you see anything there?"

"No, they couldn't get their hands on anything because of some government issues and James's father," Clive replies.

"Okay." Dylan turns to William, "Let us think that he must have sold it outside this town, state or even country, wouldn't that take much time? We never saw him leaving this house except we wouldn't know about the nights _when other people went out too_." He says side-eyeing Noah, "And even if this doesn't satisfy you, where is the money he kept after selling those valuables? His bank account? You see a bank anywhere near here?"

Noah lifts his hand to say something but Dylan dismisses him, "I have more to say. Next comes the option of not selling. If he didn't sell them, where are they? In this house? We cleaned the house today but found nothing. And if Logan had hidden them in his room, he would restrict us from cleaning it. If he has hidden them in the castle, then that isn't a problem anymore. It is still in the castle!" Dylan says everything in one breath. _He had to take a stand for his friend._

Noah balled his fists in anger. Dylan was going out of hand now. He had not thought that it will blow up in this manner.

"It is all bullshit! It was because of this stupid research we came here. It is because of your whining that we came here and now see what is happening to our group! It broke!" Noah shouts looking at Dylan. He was about to reply but a door was banged. It was David.

"Shut up!" David shouts on the top of his voice. Drunk David was gone and the rational David was now up.

"I can't believe we are even arguing about this! You never trusted your friends or what?" David asks turning to Noah and then turning to Dylan, "I completely agree with Dylan here. The explanation may seem stupid but it isn't impossible. And unless we find concrete proof of Logan actually doing it, no one will term him as a robber. Discussion is over!"

"We wait till Logan gets his bail and then we talk to him," Clive says with determination.

Dylan is thankful to David and Clive for believing in him. For believing in Logan. But Noah was still adamant.

"You guys are just stupid. I am going out for some fresh air." Noah leaves, taking his coat.

"Noah wait!" William shouts but to no avail. David taps on his shoulder.

"Let him be. Maybe a fresh mind will let him think more clearly."

William nods.

**x-x-x-x**

“You wouldn’t believe what I found!” James sounds a little excited over the phone. Dylan was just about to go to bed after the whole police drama when James had called him.

“Hmm.” Dylan was in no mood to talk.

“What happened _beautiful_? Is everything alright there?” James asks with concern in his voice. It was as if he could sense Dylan’s distress through the phone.

“Everything has turned topsy-turvy the minute you left. I don’t know what to do....” Dylan doesn’t want to worry James when he is already in an emotional state, “You say, what happened?” he diverts the topic.

“I will tell you after I come there. But you tell me first. Something happened right?” James asks.

“When are you coming back?” Dylan ignores his question.

“You aren’t good at answering questions,” James says smugly.

“Neither are you.” They both chuckle a little. Dylan felt a little light.

“Okay _bear_. How about I answer one question of yours, you answer mine. Deal?” James asks.

“Hmm.” Dylan fiddles with his fingers. _The nick-name was cute_.

“I’ll stay here for a few more days. I want to look into it a little bit. Now your turn.” James says.

Dylan sighs before telling him everything that happened with Logan.

“And that isn’t even the end. Noah is still out and hasn’t come back yet. He is still hung up on the fact that Logan has done it.” Dylan says with a pout.

“So much happened and that too when I wasn’t there.” This got James into thinking, “The timing seems to be very odd.”

“What are you suggesting?” Dylan asks. At this stage, he would believe James if he said that this was all done by Noah. How he doesn’t know that, but he did.

“I am not sure. That’s why I need to stay here and look into it a bit more. I may be onto something.” James says a bit distracted.

“Like what?” Dylan asks.

“You wouldn’t understand if I tell you. I will have to show you. But I am certain about one thing. My dad did not die last night. **_He was dead 3-5 days prior_**.”

“What? Are you certain?” Dylan asks in shock.

“Yes. I am certain. And I will have to prove it. You just don’t worry much _petal_ , I’ll be back before you know it.” James says smiling.

“I am just hoping everything gets sorted out quickly. And stop talking to me like that, it’s embarrassing.” Dylan whines as he could feel his cheeks turning red.

“Like what _handsome_?” James smirks. He knows exactly what Dylan was talking about.

“Like this. **As if I am the love of your life**.” Dylan says cockily.

“But you are the love of my life!” James chuckles,

“Ugh stop it. You are so cheesy!” Dylan whines but he felt like a small child from inside.

“Whatever you say _baby bear_ , go and rest. Sleep well and dream of me.”

“Whatever. Goodnight!” Dylan cuts the call but he couldn’t stop smiling.

 _Five nicknames in a single call_. Dylan couldn’t help but wonder how many he will get once they start dating. **_What are you even thinking of Dylan?_**  
  



	28. Fate

**_ 28) Fate _ **

**__ **

**_ A few Hours Before _ **

"You guys are just stupid. I am going out for some fresh air." Noah leaves, taking his coat.

"Noah wait!" William shouts but to no avail. David taps on his shoulder.

"Let him be. Maybe a fresh mind will let him think more clearly."

William nods and lets him be.

Noah rushes out, his mind already working like a machine. He thought he would have been able to bury this matter quickly and easily. He thought James would be the one who would oppose and question him so he sent him away. But it back-fired him because Dylan was the one who questioned him. He wanted to use this opportunity to regain their trust.

He enters the secluded area, making sure no one followed him. He could see someone standing, with their back facing to him. He was wearing a long trench coat and a bucket hat. Noah clears his throat to make his presence felt.

"Any progress?" **Harvey (Logan's father)** asks in his deep voice.

"Uh...it....I am still working on it. But I might...." Noah was cut short when Harvey turned his face to him. Noah shudders at the sight of his face. Even though after years, he still couldn't bring himself to look at him in the eyes.

 **Harvey's face was half burnt on his right side. His skin was charred and white; his right eye had lost vision.** Logan was thankful to Noah that he could save his father. But unfortunately, Logan's mother was burned to death in that horrible fire no one ever talks about.

"What is it?" Harvey asks in a deep voice.

Noah reverts his eyes back to the ground, losing eye contact from him, "A little complication."

"Is it James?" Harvey asks.

"No. I already sent him back to the USA. He might not be back before this week."

"I heard **Arthur (James's father)** died last night. Was it you?" Harvey asks with an interesting look on his face.

"Arthur was already battling with cancer. I just speeded up the process. And he did not die last night." Noah says with a smug look on his face, **"He died five days earlier."**

Harvey looks visibly stunned and impressed by Noah's planning. "How?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I got info that Arthur was hiring new staff. It wasn't difficult for me to slip in one of my men. He is very good with old people. He befriended him and gave him a tonic which accelerated his cancer growth to a point he couldn't be treated. But the risk was that Arthur had to fall into this trap without knowing anything. He was so gullible and kept my man with him all the time."

"It was easy for him to hide his death. The only problem was the odor that he took care of. I was waiting for something like this to happen and when the right moment came, I told him to call James." Noah finishes, "But.....my brother, Dylan, he is...."

"Do we?" Harvey was suggesting something but Noah shook his head.

"No. I can handle him. But now the situation is a little out of hand. I was wondering if you could help me." Noah leans in forward to whisper something in his ear.

**x-x-x-x**

The next morning, Dylan wakes up with a ‘good morning’ text from James. Of course, a heart emoticon was necessary. He gets up from his bed and goes to the kitchen to find David preparing for breakfast.

“Noah is still sleeping,” David says when he saw Dylan coming.

“He came in late last night. Stop being so harsh on him.” William says, rubbing his eyes as he walks out of his room.

“He is just being unreasonable.” Dylan yawns as he pours cereal for himself.

“So guys, we are going to the station today right?” Clive asks.

“Yes. We will bring Logan home and talk to him.” He watches Noah coming out of his bedroom and shouts the next part, “ _And we talk to him nicely_.”

“Yes. Yes. We will. I thought about it last night and we should give him some benefit of the doubt.” Noah says. No one thinks much about it but Dylan still feels suspicious. It feels Noah wasn’t his own brother anymore.

They reach the police station after breakfast. They were just in time when they saw Logan was walking with his dad, his head hung low. His dad was wearing a mask across his face.

“Uncle, where are you taking him?” Clive asks as he greets Harvey.

William and David get inside the police station to talk to them while the other members stay out, talking to Harvey.

“Taking him back to where he belongs,” Harvey answers coldly.

“You mean home?” Dylan was the one who asked this.

“ **Canada**. Where he actually belongs. I sensed it was a bad idea to leave him with you guys. He has gone all bonkers. Stealing for some money when his dad is a millionaire.”

“Sir, please. This is all a very big misunderstanding. Logan did not steal anything.” Dylan protests but David cuts him.

**“He did.”**

They all turn back to him.

“The police found these papers which he stole from the safe. Even though they are just papers, they are still considered to be valuable.” It was William who spoke this time.

**(If you remember, when Noah broke the safe, there were certain papers there. Logan had taken them in the pretext to give them to Dylan or James. These are those papers.)**

“But….” Dylan stutters but he had nothing to say. Noah looks at Dylan with _‘I told you so’_ expression.

**_Is this all a coincidence or fate was really being a bitch?_ **

“Now if you will excuse us, we have flights to catch,” Harvey says, pushing trough them and dragging Logan with him.

“I…am sorry guys…” Logan replies meekly.

“You should be. You broke our trust.” Noah says.

“I….I…..” But Dylan doesn’t have the energy to complete his sentence.

“Dylan….” I was Clive who whispered into his ears, “I know I shouldn’t but I can’t. I still can’t believe Logan would do that. I don’t know how or what is happening, but something is fishy.”

Dylan just nods. That’s the only thing he could do as he waved Logan goodbye. He looks at Noah waving at him too.

**__ **

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

“Do we?” Harvey was suggesting something but Noah shook his head.

“No. I can handle him. But now the situation is a little out of hand. I was wondering if you could help me.” Noah leans in forward to whisper something in his ear.

“I want you to take Logan away from here and back to Canada. I already found some stupid papers that Logan had taken from the safe and submitted them as evidence. You just need to take him far away so none of us could contact him. I will keep giving you a daily update or here.” Noah says.

“Won’t it become difficult for you to work alone?” Harvey says.

“I have always worked alone. And it isn’t very difficult. Most of the research is done by Dylan himself and I just steal them at the right moments.” Noah says smugly.

“Noah…...I wish Logan could be more like you….” Harvey says with tears in his eyes.

“If he was like me, we couldn’t have used him as a sacrifice. He did a good job.” Noah praises Logan, “Please do give him my regards. And also a sorry for hitting him too hard.”

**_ FLASHBACK ENDS _ **

  
Noah is happy that his plan was working well.

**_But fate really was a bitch._ **   
  


**__ **

**__ **


	29. Starlight Tears

**_ 29) Starlight Tears _ **

After the formalities at the police station, they all were heading back home. David, William, and Clive in one taxi and Noah and Dylan in another one.

The taxi ride was a silent one. Even though they were brothers, it was hard to even talk to Noah without suspecting him.

"What did you do?" Dylan asks, looking out of the window. He did not want to make eye contact because he might catch Noah lying.

"You think I did that?" Noah says, his eyes focused ahead.

"I don't think; I know you did something," Dylan says with a cold voice.

"You only get to question when you have the courage to hear the answer," Noah says in a calm tone.

"You weren't at the pub that night. You went there yesterday morning. You were at the castle that night. And somehow Logan got jumbled into this." Dylan says.

 ** _"Do you remember the fire, Dylan?"_** Noah is now the one who is looking outside the window.

Dylan shudders at the mention of the fire. _Those memories_ , those memories were buried somewhere in the back of his mind. He never openly talked about them. Only Noah knew about the fire. **Because he was there.** He was right there when the house burned down.  
  


**_ FLASHBACK _ **

"Hyung, please, she is still inside...please....I can save her....I will save her....." a **ten-year-old Dylan** is pleading to his **14-year-old brother, Noah**.

"No Dylan...you stay here! You will not go inside!" Noah shouts at him, trying to protect his small brother from the flying ashes from the already burning house. "I am going to look for them," Noah says after they were at some distance from the burning mansion.

Little Dylan watches as his brother heroically moves through the black smoke to _rescue their parents_.

**_Little did he know, the Noah who comes out won't be the same, Noah._ **

He is in the arms of another ' _Uncle'_ whose face was burnt. Noah had passed out as soon as he entered the burning house and the next thing Dylan knows, he blacked out too.

He just caught one last thing, " **Harvey**! _Don't mess with the kids as you did with our lives!"_ a woman screamed but Dylan is just falling on the ground.

**_ FLASHBACK ENDS _ **   
  


"Dylan?" Noah asks, touching Dylan's shoulders.

Dylan flinches from the touch and for a second when he looked at Noah, he thought he saw the burned face of that man.

" _Harvey_...." Dylan whispers his name.

"I asked do you remember the fire?" Noah repeats his question. It seems like he did not hear Dylan say 'Harvey's name.

Dylan is just numb. He doesn't want to remember the fire. _The fire that took away their home, their parents, their everything._

 _"I promise I will save you when you cannot stay afloat._ _And if your tears can fill an ocean, then for you I'll be a boat."_ Noah recites this couplet and looks at Dylan again, "You remember who taught us this?"

Dylan had tears in his eyes. "Mom......" he almost chocked while saying this.

"And how I recited this to you every night after the fire?"

"Yes....." Words were hard to form for Dylan.

" _I promised to save you and always be your boat._ Remember that Dylan." Noah says, still in a calm tone.

 _"Some days we laugh until we cried, other days we cried until we laughed. Either way, every day was perfect."_ Dylan was now literally sobbing as these words came out of his mouth.

"Dad used to say this. He said this before the fire started. He somehow sensed that he was going to die that day....." Noah himself had tears in his eyes.

"Let's go," Noah says as he opens the locks of the taxi. They were back at the house but to Dylan, the taxi ride felt like an eternity.

Dylan took some time to compose himself as he trudges to the door of the house. He was shaking; his eyes were ready to burst any second. Thankfully Noah went straight to his room and everyone had already reached. They were too tired to discuss anything and they dispersed back to their rooms.

Dylan unlocked his door but found it was already unlocked. The cologne hit his nose and he knew whose it was.

"I am back!" James says with a big smile on his face.

Dylan does not think of anything. He rushes to James to hug him tightly.

"Missed me much?" James jokes as he is startled by Dylan's sudden movement.

But Dylan just clutches him tightly and before he knows it, he is crying his eyes out.

"What happened Dylan?" James was now worried sick. _He had never seen anyone cry so much_.

 _But Dylan just cries_. He murmurs something between his sobs,

**"I wanted to save her....."**

**But Dylan just cries. He cries until James's shirt was soaked in his tears.**

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **


	30. Embrace Me

**_ 30) Embrace Me _ **

"I wanted to save her....."

Dylan just cries. He cries until James's shirt was soaked in his tears. James couldn't understand what he should say to make him stop crying. _To make his pain go away_. It broke his heart to see Dylan crying so much.

He just sits down, with Dylan now hugging his waist and still sobbing.

"Hey...shhhh....shhhh...it's all going to be okay...I am right here....." James tries to assure him.

**x-x-x-x**

"Is everything alright baby?" William asks looking at Noah's pale face. He thought the two brothers must have fought in the cab.

Noah was ready to burst into tears too. He hugs William tightly, sobbing into his loving arms.

"Are you okay? Did Dylan say something?" William asks again.

"No...no...I....the fire....I don't know why I was reminded of it.......I spoke about it......with Dylan today....I don't.....know....why...." Noah speaks in between his sobs.

William shudders at the mention of fire. Noah told him how his parents died and how he was scarred for life.

"Baby, is the scar hurting?" William tries to lift his shirt up. _The scar was still there_. When young Noah went inside to save his parents, he slipped on something and fell. A burning rod fell on Noah's stomach, scarring him for life.

William always kissed his scar while making love to him and said the scar was beautiful. He was beautiful.

But they never spoke about the fire ever again. He did not want to remind Noah of those painful memories. But today, it was a shock that Noah himself mentions it.

"No...but my heart..... _my heart is hurting_....." Noah says clutching on to William more.

William picks him up and slowly puts him on the bed, not losing any contact with him. He sits beside him and lets him cry on his lap as long as he wants.

"It's okay baby. I am right here." He says as he caresses Noah's hair.

**x-x-x-x**

"Are you okay now?" James asks when he feels Dylan is quiet. He was quiet for some time now but James wanted to make sure.

"You...you came early..." Dylan says. His voice was a bit coarse from all the crying earlier.

"I just couldn't wait to see you." James caresses Dylan's hair as he feels Dylan pulling James's waist closer.

"Water?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, petal. Just a sec..." James moves a little to hand him a glass of water. Dylan finally leaves his waist and slowly gulps the water.

"Are you okay?" James asks again.

"Yes." Dylan nods his head like a small kid.

"Good. Let me bring you something to eat." James gets up to bring some food from the kitchen.

He meets William on his way, who was carrying a tray of food himself.

"Did something happen? I mean between Noah and Dylan. You said they were sharing a cab." James asks William. When he came back, he sat in the living room, waiting for everyone. Clive, David, and William were happy to see him but were too tired to greet him. William told him Noah and Dylan were just behind them, so James hid in Dylan's room to give him a surprise.

"Don't worry. Just normal brotherly fights." William shrugs it off because he doesn't know how much Dylan told James.

"Didn't look like normal to me." James murmurs under his breath and goes to bring a tray of food for Dylan.

**x-x-x-x**

"Who were you talking to outside?" Noah asks in a weak voice. _All that crying does that to you._

William puts a spoonful of food in his mouth, "James. He is back."

"He is back? So early?" Noah asks in disbelief. He thought he would stay there for at least another week.

"He said he was feeling alone there. The rites were anyways over." William says as he feeds him the last spoonful.

"But he should have stayed. It was his dad." Noah face palms himself. He thought he would get more time to clear out the Logan mess. **_Fate really was a bitch._**

"Leave him to be now. You rest. And I am the in charge of dinner today so don't even think of stepping out of the bed." William orders.

"You want me to eat burned food?" Noah chuckles.

"I was thinking of a take-out but whatever suits you." William flashes his smile.

"I love you, William," Noah says wrapping the blanket.

"I love you too hon. Now sleep." William dims the light.

**x-x-x-x**

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Dylan looks at James who was feeding him but failed miserably. In the end, Dylan just chuckles and insists on eating himself.

"Is there something to ask?" James cross-questions him.

"Ugh.....you and your questions..." Dylan sighs as he takes the last bite.

"And you never answer them," James replies smugly.

Dylan just looks at him and rewinds the past few hours. Here is a man in front of him who had seen him cry his heart out but wasn't asking him anything. He wasn't a normal person.

"You want me to ask you?" James questions him again when he sees Dylan staring at him.

"No....." Dylan says as he himself was confused. _Does he want to tell him? Does he want to relive it again?_

"Then I won't ask. You can tell me about it whenever you feel like." James says with the most genuine smile on his face.

Dylan doesn't know what came over him but he kisses James. James is taken aback by the shock but quickly adjusts by shifting Dylan on his lap. The kiss was sweet and tender but not rushed. They were taking their time to savor each other's tastes.

Dylan pulls away, breathing a little harder and looks into James's eyes.

"Wow! Two surprises in one day! The things you do to me, Dylan Miller...." James takes a sigh, resting on his crook of the neck and inhaling his sweet smell.

Dylan blushes at his compliment and quickly pecks his forehead before getting off his lap.

"Now go. I have to take a shower." Dylan says, still looking at the ground.

"Can I join too?" James snakes his hand around Dylan's waist but he swats it away.

"Maybe some other time." Dylan winks at him. James holds his heart as if he just got shot.

"Ahhh...ahhh...you are killing me..." James acts out funnily.

"Oh...by the way...Noah isn't cooking today so we are going to order take-out. What do you want?" James asks with his handle on the door.

"Anything is fine." Dylan says, "Also, don't forget to come at night." Dylan says as he starts stripping.

"For?" James smiles suggestively but is pushed out of the room.

"For talking, of course, you pervert!" he shoves him out of the room, feeling the love in the air.

**x-x-x-x**

"And he just started crying his heart out." James talks to Clive who was sitting in the balcony.

"Did he mention a fire? Or saving someone?" Clive gives him a knowing look.

"He said something about he couldn't save her. But what fire?" James asks confused.

"His parents. They died in a fire. He and Noah were saved but they couldn't save the parents. He does get like that sometimes. But...." Clive stops mid-sentence.

"But this is the first time in a long time he even mentioned it. The last time he mentioned it was during a fire drill in our school. It was during high school. It's strange...." Clive thinks.

"Maybe someone mentioned it again," James says.

"No one knows about it except for me and...." He says after realizing, "Noah!"

"He wouldn't do that to his brother," James says but he was in doubt.  
  



	31. A Promise

**_ 31) A Promise _ **

"We were very happy in the USA. We had loving parents, Noah and I grew up to be loving and caring. But the day of the fire, they acted weird. Somehow, they kept hinting or...I don't know signals...that they might die today...I can't describe that day clearly...." Dylan says quietly as James nods.

"The fire broke out and mom helped us to escape from the cellar. She went back inside to get dad but never came back. I was crying and shouting at Noah to let me go inside and save them but Noah went instead. He came back unconscious with another man carrying him, whose right side of the face was burnt. Something changed Noah from that day. He did not only come out with a scar. He came out with a lot of secrets."

"I remember that we were taken by this man whose face was burnt. He never mentioned his name but I think he was Harvey. I could hear a woman screaming his name and saying not to mess with the kid's lives. I think....it...was my mom...." James tries to console Dylan.

"That man never spoke to us. Within a week of the fire, we came to Deltora. Luckily, there was an orphanage that sheltered us till we came of our age. Noah got a job and I worked part-time, earning enough money to rent a place and then start our YouTube channel. Whenever we would run out of funds, William and Logan would help us saying their dad's money should be used for some good work."

"But it's funny," Dylan turns to James, "I don't have memories of my parents or the week after the fire with that Harvey guy. The only flashbacks I get are of the fire. Whenever I would pester Noah to tell me about it, he would say it was better for me to not remember those painful memories. But today, he himself....." Dylan's voice turns small.

James lifts his chin a little and pecks his forehead, "You were brave Dylan. And even brave people need some time-out."

"The reason why Noah reminded me of the fire was that he wanted to remind me that he is here to protect me. That's why he quoted mom's poem." Dylan thinks.

"Your mom was a poet? Now I understand where you get those genes." James jokes.

Dylan smiles widely, hiding his blush, "Yeah. But sadly I only remember that one." He pouts a little but James is there to cheer him up.

"Don't worry baby bear. Now that I am here, we will do everything that needs to be done." Dylan also nods with enthusiasm.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Dylan asks with concern in his eyes. He felt guilty about how he made a fuss over his problems when James's father had just died.

"Yeah. Kind of. I mean the emptiness will always be there. But I bet he doesn't want me to mourn." James smiles, indicating that he was genuinely fine.

"And the letter? What about that? And the death date? You seemed so confident about it on the phone." Dylan bombards him with questions and James just chuckles.

"Easy there petal, I'll answer all your questions."  
  


**_ FLASHBACK _ **

"He was the one who gave you Big Sir's letter." The cook replies.

"Oh...that short guy? Anyways, just send me the details of the agency." James walks to his room.

"Yes, sir."

After getting the address, James goes to the agency to talk to them but no progress. They said they never even saw a person like that in their office. It was strange!

He came back home and started searching through his dad's room. Thankfully, it wasn't cleaned yet because James had ordered them. The 'so-called letter' that the butler had given him was a fake and he had to prove it. He knew that his dad would never keep anything important in his room or even in the house. It must be in his bank locker! But he had to find the keycard for the bank.

He rummages through the books, the lower drawers, the table shelves, everything but no clue. He ducked under the bed and found a bottle of medicine. He thought all his medicines were kept in the kitchen cabinet so how come one was found here? He sensed some foul play and collected it as evidence.

He then goes to his father's office which would usually be locked but surprisingly it was open. No one had the key to his office and it would only open with Arthur's fingerprint. It was all very strange! He looks through the office, the papers. The office desk had a lower cabinet which was password protected.

James punches his birth year and it opened. There was an envelope with James's name handwritten on it. He opens it and there falls out a keycard along with a letter.

"Bingo!" James explained. But wasn't it all too easy? He knows his father will make it difficult for James to find something that.

He opens the letter and he smirks. His dad would never make it easy for James!

_"The more there is, the less you see."_

James continued to think about what this could mean. He had seen this quote somewhere, somewhere. He just can't pinpoint where.

It suddenly clicks in his mind and he rushes to the bank with the keycard. The receptionist asks for the password and James hesitantly replies,

**"Castle of Nale."**

The receptionist bowed again and showed him the way to the lockers, making small talk.

"We are sorry to hear about Arthur Sir. He was here just a few days ago. He wanted to make some changes to his locker. He even told us that his son would come for the safe." The receptionist says in her sweet voice.

"May I know when he came, the exact date?" James asked politely.

"Sure sir. You can look into your locker and I will bring the register. We do a computerized and manual registering to reduce the risk of discrepancies." The receptionist points at the locker. It had 'Arthur Reed' written on it.

"Thank you." James bows as the receptionist goes to bring the register.

The nostalgia hit James. He had come once to the bank when his dad showed him everything that he owned. It was all in this locker. He opens it with the keycard and inside was the safe. The key to the safe was given by the receptionist when he said the password.

How did James know the password? The same quote was written on the entrance of the Castle of Nale.

As he opened the safe, he found a small pendant, property papers, a diary in bad condition and a letter, addressed to James.

_He knew that was the real letter._

**And he wasn't ready for it.**

**_ FLASHBACK ENDS _ **   
  


"So? What was written in the letter?" Dylan asks in curiosity.

"I.......I couldn't....read....it...alone..." James chokes a little. Dylan suddenly gets an idea and takes the letter from him.

"Why don't we read it together?" Dylan gives him a breathtaking smile and James just melts into it. He gives a warm smile along with his nod.

Dylan opens the letter carefully, making sure there are no creases to James's dad's last words.

****

****

****

**_To James,_ **

**_I always thought that holding on, was worth the pain it takes. I used to think about losing things, I'd lose a part of me too. But I understood it isn't worth your while. Sometimes the thing you're fighting for isn't worth the cost. And not everything you ever lose is bound to be a loss. There was a reason why I was so adamant about you demolishing the castle. But now, on my deathbed, I have let go of things. I have to let you pave your own way._ **

**_I remember what my dad used to say 'The most beautiful stories always start with wreckage'. You will now understand the labyrinth you have got yourself into. The beautiful story has already started. Theirs started a lifetime ago, still in the shadows. But yours doesn't need to be that way. Afraid not, I will always keep an eye on you. When no one else chooses to stay, I will, I will._ **

**_Time is a fickle thing. You can be with someone for years and never know what real love is. But then fall in love truly and completely after weeks spent with someone who literally redefines what it means to be happy. Love doesn't always fit into a timeframe. But time also breaks more hearts than love._ **

**_The truth is everyone is going to hurt you; you just have to find the ones worth suffering for. Love is a necessary tragedy but promise me you'll smile of its memory. If the hurt comes so will happiness and if your happiness lies with him, then be it. If you truly love someone, you don't give up easily. You were given a heart strong enough to fight your battles, rare enough to love tirelessly. The reason you are different is that you love fiercely and too deeply. This is why you were always strange._ **

**_Make sure to use your time with him wisely. The stories your grandfather told you finally paid off. Keep an eye on your enemies and don't turn your back even for a second. This heavy silence of the uncertainty of my life is weighing me down son, I didn't know what to say then, I still don't. I am just tired._ **

**_Don't mourn me._ **

**_Arthur_ **

Dylan keeps the letter down, with tears sparkling in his eyes but when he looks at James, he was crying a river. Dylan hugs him from the side, patting his head as James sobs.

"I told you, he wouldn't want me to mourn him." James forms his words through his sobs.

"But that's what you are doing right now," Dylan whispers in his ears. James chuckles a little, wiping his tears.

"Funny thing, I could never hide anything from him. He would always read me like an open book. That's why he talked about you." James looks at Dylan who was staring at him with a confused expression.

"One reason that I was coming here was the Castle but my decision to join your group was **you**. I told you I am your biggest fan. Somehow my dad knew I wouldn't demolish the castle. And somehow he knew we both will fall in love." James gives a cute smile.

"Hey! I don't love you okay! I just like you. In a moderate amount." Dylan jokes.

"We will see about that." James smirks and continues, "And the day my dad kept these in the locker was 5 days before his death. The register had that date."

"You remember the medicine bottle I found under his bed?"

Dylan nods and James answers, "I gave it for a check and guess what? It was a medicine that would accelerate his disease to a point that it would be incurable but painless. Whoever did it thought that he was being human. And I know it was the butler. The agency confirmed they never sent a butler."

"Or the butler was hired by someone else," Dylan says and James nods.

"Maybe. We have to be sure."

He takes out the pendant and shows it to Dylan.

"Wow! This is so beautiful." Dylan stares at the _pendant which had an emerald blue stone with a thin silver chain._

"Do you like it? This was in the safe. I don't know what is it for but it was important enough to be kept in the safe." James says. "Do you want it?"

"Me? No, no. This was given by your dad to you. You should keep it." Dylan declines.

_"But I want to keep it close to my heart."_

Dylan feels butterflies in his stomach when he hears this. His cheeks were flushed.

"You are so cheesy." Dylan hits his arm playfully.

"What, really! If Noah wants something, he would come after me, not his small brother. So it is much safer with you. And it will look better on your neck than mine." James smiles at him. Dylan thinks a bit before giving him a nod of approval.

"Should I put it on you?" Dylan nods enthusiastically; feeling overwhelmed and turns around, allowing James to put it around his neck.

"This is not only the last gift of my dad but a promise. _A promise from me to you that after all of this is over, I will make you the happiest person._ " James holds his hands and kisses them.

Dylan pecks his lips lightly and says,

**"I am happy now."**

"You are what? It was Clive's voice which startled them.  
  



	32. Labyrinth

**_ 32) Labyrinth _ **

"You are what? Clive's voice startles them and Dylan jumps a little.

"My God! Don't you know how to knock?" James asks, a bit breathless.

"And miss this? No way!" Clive grins from eye to eye indicating he has to know the tea between James and Dylan.

They both sigh and tell him everything. From their dreams to their significance, from Noah's truth to the pendant, everything.

"So you are saying Walter and Rufus were lovers?" Clive asks and they nod.

"And Noah lied to us about being at the bar and framed Logan?" They nod again.

"And somehow James's dad knew about all this and he warned James?"

"Look, I know how this sounds a bit unbelievable but trust us..." James starts to explain but Clive interrupts.

"And Noah reminded you about the fire?" Clive looks at Dylan who nods a 'yes'. "But you still remember everything?"

"What was I supposed to forget?" Dylan asks confused.

Clive takes a deep breath. He looks at James and then at Dylan and starts, "Okay so this might be a bit awkward but I have to ask. Do you remember our fire drill in high school?"

"What fire drill?" Dylan is still confused.

"I might know why Noah did that. We had a fire drill in high school Dylan. But that reminded you of your fire trauma and you fainted for at least 48 hours. When you woke up, you couldn't remember anything. Especially the day you fainted. The doctors said it might be your childhood trauma that erases anything related to it." Clive says and Dylan looks at him with wide eyes.

"Your brain might have processed that fire drill to be the replica of your trauma. So to save you from an emotional breakdown, it erased the memories. You kept saying you don't remember anything as to how you came to Deltora or who the half-burnt face man was. But Noah thought your brain still does that so he must have reminded you of it, so you forget everything that happened in the bar."

Clive pats on Dylan's back and continues, "I know it's hard to know this all of a sudden but this seems like the legit reason why Noah would remind you of those memories. He wouldn't want you to tell everyone about what you found and he can't possibly harm you."

Dylan gives a small nod, still trying to digest this new information. Clive turns to James and speaks to him,

"James, you said your dad knew Logan's father right?"

"Yes. They had a business contract. But they had a major fallout and Logan's dad moved to Canada. His name was...." James shut his eyes in realization, " **HARVEY!** "

" **HARVEY?** " Dylan screams.

"Yeah. What's so great about that name?" Clive asks as he was confused as to why these two were screaming Harvey's name.

"The person who saved Noah from the fire. The person who kept us with him for the week. The person with the half-burnt face......." Dylan murmurs, unable to process all of it at once.

"It was Logan's father? I mean there could be hundreds of Harveys out there. But......." Clive thinks for a second and continues, "But he keeps his face hidden....maybe....."

"It's not the time for a maybe. We have to be sure. My dad and Harvey were just going to start a business when they fought one day and everything went down the hill. But they never seemed like they were just business partners. They always looked like they were age-old friends. And I might just know how to find out. Dylan, can I use your laptop?"

Dylan nods at him and James opens the website of his dad's college in the USA. He opens up the alumni of his dad's year and shows them.

"See! I knew it! They were college buddies! Harvey Clarke, student of the science department." James exclaims and shows it to Dylan and Clive. But Dylan is still shocked.

"This is where my mom and dad studied!" Dylan looks at them with wide eyes. "But not this year. Maybe...." He takes the laptop from James and goes two years back, "Yes! They were seniors. My parents were Arthur and Harvey's seniors!"

They all look at each other with a dumbfounded expression.

Not only they are in this mess, apparently, their parents knew each other too.

James looks at the opened letter of his dad.

This really is a labyrinth!


	33. The Missing Pages

**_ 33) The Missing Pages _ **

"This is where my mom and dad studied!" Dylan looks at them with wide eyes. "But not this year. Maybe...." He takes the laptop from James and goes two years back, "Yes! They were seniors. My parents were Arthur's seniors!"

"This really can't be a coincidence!" Clive sits down with a tired expression.

"Was there something that our parents were hiding from us?" James asks Dylan, begging for answers.

"One way to find out." Dylan looks at the whole envelope which James had brought. It had Arthur's letter, the pendant and some really old pages wrapped in transparent plastic.

"Did you read this?" Dylan asks looking at James.

"No. I wanted to wait to read it with you. Somehow I felt that it was connected to the castle." James assures Dylan.

"Clive, can you bring Benjamin's diary?"

Clive doesn't need to be told and rushes out of the room. Dylan opens the plastic case and removes those papers. They were tattered but still readable.

"Is it......?" James starts to speak as his eyes turn wide with realization.

"Yes. King Benjamin's diary pages. When I glanced at them, I knew it was it but I had to confirm." Dylan nods.

Clive rushes back in and Dylan matches the handwriting of the diary with the pages. With the dates matching, they could see that they were torn from the diary.

"This means that James's father knew about Castle Nale? And somehow he got those?" Clive asks confused.

"Or maybe, someone stole them. It must have something important don't you think?" James puts forth a question. "And if they are poems, Dylan can decode them to see if they are really important or no."

Dylan nods as he gets down to business. Till then James and Dylan try to connect the dots.

"There are only two pages and only two poems. But they are so different from each other." Dylan gets up from his chair after some brainstorming and paces around the room.

"The first poem says  
 _Neither of us is happy_  
 _but neither of us wants to leave_  
 _so we keep breaking one another_  
 _and calling it love."_

"It is sad longing for freedom from the 'so-called love'. Since it was written by Benjamin, it might be directed to Queen Leila. We already know that Benjamin and Leila weren't in love but for the sake of the kingdom they had to pretend. It is pretty much directed to her. But....." Dylan scratches his head and paces more around his room.

"The second one is quite interesting. We know that Benjamin knew about Queen Leila and how she was a witch. But somehow he thought that she must have done some magic inside the palace.  
 _You convince yourself that this was necessary, this darkness._  
 _that it was the only way to survive._  
 _to grow stronger than those who hurt you._  
 _It consumed your mind, your heart, your soul._

_You let that power in,_   
_let it run in your every vein,_   
_let it make your eyes black as the night._

_But, my darling, don't lie to me._   
_don't tell me you didn't enjoy the fear in their eyes,_   
_the screams of the crowd._

_When you welcomed the dark,_   
_don't tell me that it didn't feel unbelievably right._

_When the crown was placed in your hands_   
_you are a liar if you claim that it was necessary._

_No._   
_this was your plan all along, wasn't it?"_

"But the crown wasn't given to her, right? It was given to King Samuel, her trueborn son." Clive clarifies.

"But maybe he got the crown from her." James realizes. "Leila must have blackmailed Benjamin with his truth of another child coming from low-level blood isn't it?"

"It makes sense. This poem looks like Benjamin realizes he was at fault. He should have banished her when he had the choice. She kept saying that whatever she did was for the good of the nation, but it was just to satisfy her bloodlust."

"If you watch clearly, the handwriting seems a bit shakier here. We know that Benjamin found out about everything during his death bed and that's when he must have written this." Dylan describes.

"So let me get this straight? James's father (Arthur) and Logan's father (Harvey) are somehow connected to Castle Nale and they were buddies with Dylan's parents. James's father has missing pages to Benjamin's diary which could mean he was here, in Castle Nale." Clive blabbers.

"And that's why dad knew that code and used it as a password to his bank locker!" James's brows shut up in realization.

"And Noah is someone that shouldn't be trusted," Dylan adds.

Clive looks at him sympathetically, "I am sorry Dylan. But I keep thinking we should tell about all of this to someone. Maybe William?"

"No! We can't and we shouldn't!" James stops Clive. "Noah can convince him that we are lying and he will also have information that we are onto him. We must be very careful around Noah. No one mentions a thing to him."

Clive and Dylan nod. It's true that if Noah could do so much, he could definitely turn the tables on them.

"So what do we do now?" Clive asks.

"How about we keep exploring Castle Nale? The month is ending and you remember the deal right?" Dylan looks at James.

"Yes. Solid evidence or the whole expedition is off." James nods.

"And Clive, you need to check up on Logan. I have a feeling he must know a lot about all this." Dylan says.

"He might not talk." Clive folds his hands on his chest.

"Then make him. I know for a fact that he isn't involved in this. His dad must be." James gives him a nod.

Clive finally says goodbye to them and closes the door behind him.

"It is going to be a roller coaster ride," James says as he gets into the bed with Dylan.

"Wait, why are you coming here? Go to your room!" Dylan blushingly pushes James but he holds him tighter.

"NO! I don't want to!" He whines like a small kid. "Now sleep!" He switches off the light and puts the blanket on Dylan. Within minutes, Dylan could hear his cute snores.

"We will fight this. We will fight this together." Dylan whispers into his ear before drifting off to a merry sleep.   
  


**_ Dream _ **

"Walter! What if we get caught?" Rufus panics as Walter is running with him, hands in hands.

"Oh come on Rufus! We are finally having some fun." Walter keeps running.

They keep running until their legs are tired. They keep running until they fall when their legs get caught in the fallen twigs. They were panting as they tried to get up. Rufus held Walter's hand.

"Don't let me go," Rufus says as Walter pulls him up.

They laugh looking at each other's faces.

"You look funny." Walter removes bits of twigs from Rufus's hair as a pink blush creeps on his face.

"It's all your fault, Walter." Rufus pouts again. "You promised me you would show something pretty."

"And I will. Look at that." Walter points at the lake in front of them. It was just an ordinary lake but what made it precious was the moon that was touching its surface. It lit up the whole lake. It definitely was something that Rufus has never seen before.

"This...this is so beautiful," Rufus exclaims, looking at the lake and its scenic view.

"It is. So so precious and beautiful." Walter replies but not looking at the view. He was looking at the boy who had gleaming eyes and moonlit face.

Rufus was beautiful to him.

**_ Dream Ends _ **


	34. King Samuel

**_ 34) King Samuel _ **

"Good morning beautiful!" Dylan hears James's voice the first in the morning. _How lucky he feels!_

He smiles a little and opens his eyes to see James looking at him with adoration. His hair was dishevelled and he had no shirt. _Wait! James's had no shirt on!_ Dylan pulls the blanket to himself.

James laughs a little looking at this and says, "We did nothing like your mind is telling you. I just felt hot inside the blanket so I took my shirt off. But....." He trails off and comes closer to his lips, "You were smiling. This means you were dreaming about something. What was it?" he smirks a little knowing that Dylan was staring at his lips.

He shook his head and pushes him to get off the bed.

"It wasn't much. Just me and you running together hand in hand, then falling and looking at a very beautiful scenery. That's it."

But James wouldn't let it go easily. He holds Dylan by his wrist, turning and pushing him closer and stares in his eyes, "Are you sure? Cause I can swear you are blushing right now." Dylan was about to say something when Clive opens the door without knocking again.

"Get a room, guys." Clive covers his eyes watching James bare-chested.

"Technically you are in **_our_** room." Dylan asserts. Both James and Clive lift their eyebrow and Dylan realizes, "I mean.....er...my room......"

"Well fair enough. We all are waiting for breakfast." He closes the door behind him.

**x-x-x-x**

"What are you talking about, Noah?" Dylan acts a little.

When they understood why Noah might have reminded him of the trauma, they decided to go with his plan so he wouldn't suspect them.

"You don't remember? The bar? The police?" Noah tests him to be completely sure. He knew Dylan has changed a lot when they came here.

"What bar? I remember the police coming here to take Logan. And then his dad." He acts innocent.

Noah takes a sigh of relief and pats his back. "No nothing. It's just; it feels empty here without Logan. His men came in the morning to take his luggage." He fakes a tear and Dylan just scoffs at him. _Noah has always been such a good actor._

"Well, more the reason to search the castle which turned our innocent Logan into a thief, don't you think?" Dylan side hugs Noah.

"Yeah. But I still don't find any meaning here. And honestly, it is affecting all of our friendships and relationships. I mean look at us. What have we become?" Noah points at both of them. Dylan knows it is just acting so he plays along.

"That is why I want to continue searching. I want to know why all of this happening to us. And we just found some meaning. **The cursed crown**!"

"We may never find it. No one ever has." Noah says irritatingly and Dylan knows he was getting on his nerves. _Especially when he mentions the crown._

"No one has searched the Castle before right?" he holds Noah by his shoulders and assures him, "Don't worry brother. I got this!"

**x-x-x-x**

"The police have searched thoroughly through Benjamin's room and they found nothing more. We should move onto the other rooms then." David says as he is walking in the opposite direction of that room. The end of the corridor has three rooms. They start with the middle door.

Strangely, that door was in perfect condition, unlike the other ones. The room was cleaner than the others but most importantly, a strange stench was lingering in their noses. William follows the stench that was coming from the cupboard while the others looked around the room. Noah knew whose room it was.

" **King Samuel**." Noah touches the portrait of himself sitting proudly on the throne, with the cursed crown on his head.

" _Majestic_ , I would say." David goes on to touch the portrait himself but Noah swats his hand away.

"No one touches the king!" Noah screams at David in a tone no one has ever heard before. Dylan has been keeping an eye on him ever since the morning and he knows that Noah was changing. Now that they were in Samuel's room, he could feel it more.

"David, could you come here for a minute?" Dylan calls him to handle the situation. David just frowns once at Noah for his tone and goes to Dylan.

Noah was mesmerized by himself. The portrait was so elegant. But he scoffs as he knows in real life; King Samuel was much more majestic.

"Portraits never justified me anyways." Noah scoffs and goes downstairs. James was there to hear this and he could feel some really weird vibes from Noah. As if he wasn't himself.

"I know he seems weirder now that we have opened his room." Clive leans on the doorframe as James was looking at Noah with a questionable look on his face.

"Guys, I think you should see this," William calls them towards the cupboard. The stench was now stronger. They gather around the place and what they saw shook them to the core of their spine.

There laid a corpse that was almost devoid of skin and swarming with worms. The smell of the rotting meat had their stomachs heaving. Clive almost throws up at the sight of it.

"I think we have to call the forensics," David says covering his mouth.

The corpse wasn't in any condition to get recognized but it wore a purple and golden gown. With a crown on its head and a dagger in its hand.

"I think this is King Samuel." Dylan chokes on his own disgust.

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **


	35. Dirty Hands

**_ 35) Dirty Hands _ **

"I think this is King Samuel." Dylan chokes on his own disgust.

"We will let the forensics check that." William is already out of the room to call the cops. Others leave one by one. Dylan looks at the corpse one last time to make sure he remembers what it had.

A crown and a dagger.

Noah was nowhere to be found and others don't spend another second in that castle with a dead body inside.

"It isn't possible. If it is Samuel's corpse, it wouldn't be in this condition." Clive had practically hurled his breakfast out when they came back home.

"The forensics will help us. We have to wait until then." David tries to calm Clive down though he himself was feeling sick.

"Where is the body?" Noah shouts as he rushes in and holds William.

"Woah! Calm down, Noah! The cops have taken the body to examine it." he pacifies him but Noah looks straight in his eyes.

They seem different. As if there were fires of hell burning in his eyes.

"Where is the body?" Noah asks in a hushed tone with William but he felt a chill running down his spine. Noah's voice was suddenly deep and his body felt cold. It was as if he was someone else.

Dylan was quick to notice it and he signals James to get William.

"Ah! It must be in the forensics department! Why don't you go there?" Dylan touches Noah's shoulder but he flinches and looks at him. The fire was still burning in his eyes. He mutters something under his breath and dashes out.

William was about to ask what that was about but James distracts him.

"Are there any more details about the residents of the castle?"

William's ears turn to James's attention, "No, by far we only have the family and the servants. Sources say that they had no bodyguards as they considered the castle out of bounds by anyone who wasn't of royal blood."

"Uh-huh. And what have we got by the servant's book now? I mean the month is ending and we need solid proof." James knows this will totally distract William from the topic of Noah.

"You are right! I forgot we were nearing the end of the month. Wait, I'll just bring my notes. Everyone brings out your notes. Let's not waste this free time." William goes into his room.

James whispers in Dylan's ears, "Go and see what your brother is up to. I'll handle here."

Dylan nods and hands him his notes. He sneaks out before anyone could miss him. William was overly excited to even ask where half of the members were and ushered everyone into the living room.

**x-x-x-x**

Dylan was finally inside the forensics department after a very satisfying conversation and a handful of cash to the detective and the cop.

"I do have to talk to James about the cops. They really are vulnerable to bribes." Dylan takes a mental note as he walks inside the department as a detective himself with someone else's ID. He looks for Noah but no sign of him.

"Uh excuse me! A body just came in. Do you know where it is?" he asks by stopping a cop.

"It's that side. Are you new here?" the cop points on the left and looks at him suspiciously.

"Uh...yeah...ha....you got me! I'll just...." Dylan walks away without looking back. The detective only allowed him 15 minutes so he has to find Noah fast.

The room which he was headed to was closed but somehow he knew that Noah was inside. He tried to peep in, only to see Noah bent over the corpse and smiling. If only he could go closer to hear and

**THUD!**

A vase fell and Noah turned towards the sound. Thankfully Dylan ducked on time and did not get seen by Noah. He could hear a little shuffling and the door closes. He watches as Noah walks out with long strides. This was his chance!

Dylan sneaks inside and closes the door. The sight in front of him was frightening. And it wasn't the corpse.

There was a man in a white coat lying at the corner of the room in a pool of blood. Dylan could not believe his eyes. It couldn't be his brother! Noah can never do this! He can never kill someone!

He rushes out of the room and pukes in the nearby bin, unable to control his disgust. But then it clicks him! There was a murder inside the police station. The way he discovered the body, someone else would too. And they would definitely come to catch the killer. What if Noah really did it?

Dylan has no time to waste. He goes back inside the room again and checks for any cameras inside. Phew! There weren't any. While coming to this door, he had noticed a storage room. He decided to drag the body till there and leave it. That would let them buy some time and he would go back home, tell James everything and he can handle the rest.

He discreetly drags the body, being careful not to get any blood on him. This part of the department was quite empty so moving the body was not an impossible task. He latches the door shut of the storage room and hurries out of there, returning the ID to the detective.

Within a few miles outside the police station, Dylan stopped to reassess the situation. He might have just helped Noah hide a body! It strikes him how wrong he was to do that back there but what's done is done. He can dirty his hands to save the family. He has to go back and tell James about everything.

**x-x-x-x**

"Oh! You are just in time! The report on the corpse is here and we were just about to read it." Clive ushers Dylan back in and he sees Noah sitting on the couch with his phone. As if nothing happened! Maybe it wasn't really Noah who did it.

He sits down with the others as William starts to read the report.

"Here it says that the corpse was still rotting meaning it died in recent years. It was a male, around his 30s. But the lab assistant also gave something weird. He said that the corpse was in the active decay stage hence we could see maggots. They even considered it to be King Samuel's corpse but it wouldn't match with the dates. A corpse of a male in his 30s from the Benjamin Empire is still in this stage, that is scientifically impossible."

"Then it might not be King Samuel," David says.

"I thought about that too. Maybe a robber was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But the robe and the crown, guess what? It might be of King Samuel." William explains.

"And we have an appointment tomorrow with the museum to check out the crown and the robe." Noah completes.

"And the dagger too," Dylan says.

"What dagger?" William questions.

"The dagger in the corpse's hand. It was there when the cops took the body." Dylan nods but William still looks confused.

"I saw the corpse once more in the police department and there was no dagger. Even the cops saw nothing." William shakes his head.

"Wait, you were in the department?" Dylan asks dumbfounded.

"And that's why I kept calling you but you wouldn't pick up," James whispers from the back to Dylan. He checks his phone to see 13 missed calls from him. It was on silent mode.

"Yeah. As soon as I was done talking to James, Noah called me saying that we needed to go to the police station. That's where they explained to me this." He turns back to everyone else, "The male is said to be stabbed with something with a very sharp point and two sharp edges, preferably a dagger which couldn't be found."

Everyone nod in full understanding but Dylan is still standing there. James pats his shoulder to ask him what the matter is.

"Is something wrong? You look pale."

"James, I have to tell you something."

**Ding Dong!**

The doorbell rung and James goes to open it. He is greeted by three cops.

"Hello officers, what can we do for you?" James asks as everyone gathers around him. Dylan is fiddling with his fingers.

"Is Dylan Miller here?"

They all look towards Dylan who is still looking down.

"What's the matter?" James asks more sternly.

"We are here to arrest Mr. Dylan Miller for murdering our lab assistant Dev Patel." They move forward to cuff him but James comes to his rescue.

"What bullshit is this?" he barks at them.

"Mind your language, Mr. James. We have proof of Mr. Dylan's presence near the department. He was seen dragging the body to the storage room."


	36. Family

**_ 36) Family _ **

"Mind your language, Mr. James. We have proof of Mr. Dylan's presence near the department. He was seen dragging the body to the storage room."

James was left speechless! The cops took the chance and cuffed Dylan, though he showed no restraint. Others were dumbfounded too, except for Noah. It seemed like he couldn't care less that his brother was arrested.

James was the quickest to get out of the trance and follow the cop's car, along with Clive and William. Noah just goes back to his room and David is trying to comprehend what was going on since the very beginning they decided to start this expedition.

**x-x-x-x**

"But Mr. James, he was seen dragging the body to the storage room! What more proof would you want?" the cop was now getting tired of this midnight trip. He couldn't go back home to his wife because of this urgent case and now he was frustrated.

"And look at the guts! Murder in the police station itself." He remarks.

James rolls his fists, trying hard not to punch that bastard. William is the one doing the talking.

"I understand, officer. But the camera isn't that clear. This person is seen wearing a white coat. Do you have the white coat as proof? Let us assume it was Dylan. But was he seen murdering the victim? You don't have half of the details and you go on to assume he is the killer."

"Stop with this logic shit. Mr. Dylan was seen by a cop going towards that department with an ID. Surprisingly, we can put a case of identity theft on him too but we are letting it off. And secondly, it is true that he wasn't seen murdering the victim but he was seen dragging the body. The white coat has his hair on it. Why would he be dragging a body if not to hide it?" the cop looks at them with a smug look on his face indicating he had the last word.

"I want to see Dylan," James speaks after the long silence.

"Not today. Visiting hours are over." The cop goes back to his work.

"I am James Reed. You have heard of the name right?"

"Yes. I have also heard the name of Arthur Reed. And he is the one from whom I take orders, not his son. Now if you will excuse me, we have to tend to other matters."

He pushes James a little but he wasn't fazed by it. His mind was just towards how Dylan would spend one whole night in the jail lockers.

Clive tries to comfort James as they reach home dejected. David was awake but Noah was nowhere to be seen. They all thought maybe he went out for fresh air. William tries to call him but to no avail.

**x-x-x-x**

“Family.....makes you do things that you will regret later....”

A voice suddenly makes Dylan look up. He was crawled in one corner of the jail cell. The cold ground was too hard for him to sleep on and he was missing James’s warmth. The basin on the other corner had no water running so he couldn’t wash his face too. His tears had dried out. It had a very different smell, a smell that was far away from home.

He looks up to meet the eye of his ‘beloved’ brother. He stands on his wobbling legs and goes closer to look at the face.

“Who are you?” He asks in a coarse voice.

“You don’t recognize me? I am your brother.” Noah shows his face, the dagger running through his nails.

“You are not the Noah I know.”

“Well, it is true. You never know the person’s true colors. Anyway, your brother wasn’t always a saint that you thought he was.” He still runs the dagger through his nails, making an awful claw-like sound.

“What do you mean? Who are you?” Dylan raises his voice but Noah looks back at him with sharp eyes.

“Don’t you dare raise your voice, you peasant! I am still your older brother. Talk with respect!” and walks off. Dylan couldn’t help but notice how the cops were asleep and it seemed like the time was passing slowly. As soon as he was out of Dylan’s sight, the station went back to its original hustle and bustle.

It was strange. Noah felt like he was family but he wasn’t.

He definitely wasn’t Noah.

All Dylan could do was wait for James, the new morning and a new mission.

Who is this person posing to be Noah?  
  



	37. A Small Break

**_ 37) A Small Break _ **

William turns around to see Noah sleeping peacefully beside him. He snakes his hand around his waist and smells him. He smells different. But William was in for another surprise.

"Get off me! Don't touch me you peasant!" Noah jumps off the bed. William wasn't awake fully so he took it as a joke.

"New nickname huh? Not that I am a fan of it but anything for you baby. If that is what helps you with coping up from your brother....."

"What brother?" Noah asks confused.

This woke William up. He knew he was acting weird but this was on another level. Seeing the look on the face, Noah quickly covers up.

"Ahh...Dylan you mean...I...I am just so tired....I....I..." he stops mid-sentence when William hugs him.

"It's okay baby. I know it is hard for you." He kisses his forehead once, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Noah tries to get out of his hold and dusts himself as if he touched something dirty. Thankfully William didn't notice it.

"The usual. Now go!" Noah orders him and shuts the door.

"The peasant smelled nice. How could someone like him afford a perfume like that?" Noah mutters to himself before going for a bath.

**x-x-x-x**

"Are you okay?" James holds Dylan by his shoulders as he looked weak.

"Where...where are others?" he asks with his voice raspier than before.

"David and Clive are still looking through the bail papers. William and Noah are at home. Are you okay though? Are you in pain somewhere?" James asks worriedly.

"I am fine James. Who....am I .....out of jail?" He looks around the same jail cell he spent his night in. James notices it and hugs him tightly, diverting his eye from the cell.

"Yes baby, don't worry. You are out. My lawyer talked to the cops and all they have is circumstantial pieces of evidence. It doesn't prove anything that you killed someone. And for the identity theft, it is just a fine to be paid by you and the detective whose ID you used."

"Thank you...." Dylan whispers into his ear before falling in his arms, unconscious. All he heard was James's screams,

"Quick, someone call the ambulance."

**x-x-x-x**

"He just has a high fever. I have given him some medicines so he might be asleep for a while."

"Thank you, doctor. Come please, I will escort you." Clive leads the way for the doctor. William had arranged for a doctor to come to their house and he examined Dylan, who was now sleeping peacefully. James was sitting beside him, slowly caressing his forehead and all leave him be. Clive stays for some more time and then leaves. Silence slowly takes them over and all James could hear was his own heartbeat.

"I am sorry baby, I am so sorry I couldn't take you out earlier...." He whispers slowly on his forehead and tears trickle down to Dylan's cheeks.

Back in David's and Clive's room, they were getting ready for bed.

"Do you think we should stop?" Clive asks David once they are in bed, cuddling with each other.

"I don't know.....all we can do it wait for tomorrow..." David says in response.

"What do you mean? What will happen tomorrow?"

"You'll see."

**x-x-x-x**

"Noah, do you think we made a mistake coming here? I feel like I am regretting that I didn't listen to you for not coming for this project. But I really saw some potential in this, I mean....." he stopped mid-sentence when he could hear snores from Noah.

"Noah? Noah? Are you asleep? So soon?" he tries to wake him up but he was still fast asleep.

"Strange. He never snored before."

**x-x-x-x**

"And then, he said 'don't you dare raise your voice at me, you peasant.' I already told you how the surrounding suddenly was. It became cold as if time had stopped altogether. And once he was out boom! Back to normal!" Dylan whines as James was looking at him with keen interest.

"But I still don't understand why did you have to drag the body out? You could have waited, told me when you came home and we could have sorted out a solution. I mean...." James was cut short.

"I know, I know it was stupid of me, but I panicked. I knew Noah might have had something to do with it and my first instinct was to protect him. He is my only family left! And he would have done the same if he was in my place!" he was almost in tears but James wasn't having it. He had to make him realize.

"But he isn't your brother, Noah! I don't know what has gotten into him but he isn't your brother. And you need to see that!" James didn't want to raise his voice but Dylan needed a reality check.

He sits beside him and comforts him, "Look, Dylan. We are in this together. Whatever we do, we do it together. So please, please don't try out stunts like that in the future. I beg of you."

Dylan nods and hugs him, muttering small 'thank you'.

"Now sleep again." James tugs him in bed and sleeps beside him to make sure he is there when Dylan needs him.

Within minutes, James slept, drifting off to another strange dream....  
  


**_ Dream Flashback _ **

"Have you seen Your Honor?" Walter asks a servant.

"He is in his room resting, my lord. He has ordered no one to come near to him." The servant replied with his head still down.

Walter nods and the servant leaves first. He has to meet King Benjamin. A letter from Keitharas came that some outsiders have been creating havoc. He has been immediately summoned there. But he can't go without the permission of his 'captive'.

He sneaks on the top of the stairs and peeks into Benjamin's room. But to his surprise, Samuel was already there. He tries to eavesdrop and what he hears shakes him with fear.

"You.....you were never my son........" Benjamin's voice shook with fear. "You and your witch mother......you ruined our castle."

Witch? Did Walter hear it right? And Samuel isn't royal blood?

"What are you doing here master? They said not to come here." Wesley, the knight startles Walter.

"I know. But I think so I am on to something. You keep an eye on Knight Alfred. He is always with King Samuel."

Knight Wesley bows and obeys his master's orders. Each of the kids was given a knight who would protect them at any cost. Knight Wesley was given to Rufus but he would also obey Walter. He was the only one who knew about their love and supported them. Knight Alfred was given to Samuel and he was as wicked as him. Lastly, Percy was given Knight Charles.

"Who would want to be your son? You couldn't even get your own son, Rufus to be on the throne because of him being low blood." Samuel's voice roars.

Walter blinks his eyes. Rufus was of low born blood?

"How can you say that about your own brother?" he coughs when he tries to raise his voice.

Samuel goes towards him and caresses his father's face with a dagger. Walter looks at it with horrified eyes.

"Oh, father. Why get in trouble when you are already in your death bed? I'll give a really painless death. And finally, get the crown." he laughs maniacally when Walter hears the sound of a woman. It was Leila!

"Now now son. Don't get ahead of yourself. He needs to sign the will papers first. Right my darling Benjamin? Remember, Rufus's life is in the line." She hands him the papers to sign. Benjamin lifts his already shaking hands to save his 'true' son.

Walter has had enough. He was just about to step in when Knight Alfred had his sword on his neck.

"One more step and you are dead." Walter gulps as this commotion made Leila and Samuel turn towards him.

Walter murmurs, "Where is Wesley when I need him?" and Alfred laughs maniacally too.

"I have taken care of him. My sword wanted to taste his blood for so long!" Sick Alfred shows his bloody sword to him. Walter looks at him in shock.

"You sick people!" He advances towards him but Leila stops him in his tracks with her magic. He couldn't move his limb.

"What...what did you do to me witch?" Walter shouts as he tries to move but no avail.

Samuel goes up to him and slices his cheek a little for his bad mouth, "How dare you call my mother a witch. Consider yourself lucky that you are going to witness a historic event."

He slowly walks towards Benjamin, who has his eyes closed waiting for the impending death.

"Please....please protect Rufus...." Benjamin's last words ring as a warning bell in Walter's ears. He knew, from that moment, everything is going downhill.

"War does not determine who is right, it determines who is left, father. The war our grandfather started ages ago, I am finishing it. Now the true habitants, the Ivorians will finally own this place." He stabs his dad. He keeps stabbing like a maniac and Walter couldn't move his tears were his only way to support.

As soon as he stops stabbing, Walter could find himself free from the spell. But his first instinct was to go and tell Rufus. He kicks Alfred and runs swiftly to his room. On his way, he looks at the now bleeding body of Wesley, their faithful knight. He closes his eyes and mutters a small prayer, "God be with you." And runs to save Rufus's life.

But to his surprise, someone was already there. Queen Leila!


	38. The Story

**_ 38) The Story _ **

James wakes up in a cold sweat and looks at Dylan already staring at him with wide eyes. He looks at him knowingly and Dylan nods. James then goes on to explain what he saw.

“And you know the part about how others are connected to this castle confused us? Knight Alfred was Logan and Knight Wesley was William.” Dylan nods, thinking more over it.

“I think what I saw was the continuation of what happened after you saw Queen Leila in Rufus’s room,” Dylan remarks.  
  


**_ Dream Flashback _ **

Rufus looks at Walter with tears in his eyes. Has he heard it right?

Walter is equally shocked to see Leila standing there, grinning behind Rufus’s back. How did she get here so fast?

“How did you get here so fast, you witch?” Walter runs to attack Leila but Rufus stops him.

“How dare you call my mother a witch?” Rufus looks at him with fury raging in his eyes.

Walter softens his look a little when he looks at Rufus, “Darling, I will tell you everything but first let me kill this woman. You have no idea what….” But Rufus stops him from saying any further.

“Walter, you don’t have an idea of what have you done!” he walks back and takes the sword from his mother’s hand, “You killed…....Wesley…...you killed the person who protected you!”

Walter looks at his sword and then looks at Rufus, “No, I did not! It was Alfred who killed him with his sword!” Walter was hurt that Rufus didn’t believe in him.

Rufus slowly goes to him and holds him by his hair, “The wound on Wesley’s body is from your sword. He spoke your name while taking his last breath. And Alfred was the one who was stopping you but you injured him as well.” He points at Alfred sitting on the chair in the corner of his room, his arm bleeding.

Walter looks at him with astonishment and saw him smirk. He turns to Rufus and begs him to listen to him, “Darling, please believe me. They all are lying! I saw your brother, Samuel killing your father in front of my eyes. I sent Wesley to keep an eye but Alfred already killed him and caught me. Your brother and this woman here killed your father in cold blood.”

“And you were standing there, just looking at them?” Rufus’s voice cracked when he asked him this. “And if you didn’t kill him, what is all that blood doing on your robe?”

Walter looks at him with confusion and then looks at himself. He was covered in blood! He looks at Leila who was just smiling at him.

“It…this is this woman’s entire fault! She did magic…...she…...” Walter was slapped right across the face by Samuel.

“How dare you accuse the Queen of doing magic inside the castle? It is prohibited!” comes another slap.

“Rufus, I don’t know how you can see him as your friend! He should be sent to prison for such heinous crime!”

But Rufus didn’t say anything. He simply turned his back to him, trying to hide his tears. He couldn’t speak. He was torn between family and love.

Samuel speaks now, “Father always said that the best way to keep a prisoner from escaping is to make sure he never knows he is in prison. But you never treated him as a prisoner. Look now what he did!”

**_ Dream Flashback Ends _ **   
  


“Leila and Samuel framed Walter and Rufus couldn’t do anything.” James looks at him in bewilderment.

Their door was opened suddenly when Clive came in and shouted, “Logan is back!”

Dylan and James look at each other. Logan is back?

They climb down the bed and head towards the living room. Dylan hugs Logan as soon as he saw him.

“I knew you would come back. I knew it!” Dylan exclaims. James tries to keep his head straight as seeing Logan would remind him of Alfred and his wickedness.

Logan moves towards James and hugs him too. He whispers, “Don’t worry James, I am here to fix things. I am not that Knight Alfred.” And James just looks at him with shock in his eyes.

“You are back!” William exclaims.

“I had to. When David called me, I was confused. But I dug out a little bit of information and I am here to make things right.” He looks at David and everyone is shocked. Even Clive.

“I knew there was something fishy. And everything kept happening one by one. I had to take some steps before William would scrape this project.” David looks at William who fiddles with his fingers.

“I….I was actually going to have a meeting….about going back to where we belong….” His voice grows small.

“But there is no need. Logan is here and he will clear everything.” Dylan looks at him with pleading eyes.

“You guys need to sit down. You won’t be able to take this story in.”

Everyone is eager to know the truth. But where was Noah?

**__ **

**__ **


	39. The Connection II

**_ 39) The Connection : II _ **

"James's father, Mr. Arthur and my father, Harvey, both went to the same university. Not only this, but Dylan's parents were also their seniors. They were all very good friends but Dylan's father was more than a friend for Mr. Arthur. They loved each other. More than brothers."

Dylan and James look at each other and realize why they were so drawn to each other.

"That's why Dylan and James are also drawn towards each other. It is because of their ancestral roots. Yes, Walter and Rufus were lovers but their deaths lead to a curse."

Everyone looks at them with shock except for Clive, Dylan, and James. They already knew this.

"I will explain it later everyone. Let's hear Logan first." Dylan assures them.

"Even if these two men loved each other, Mr. Arthur's parents were against it. They can't let their only son be gay. At that time, they did not know about the castle or the curse."

"My grandpa always said he regretted that he separated two lovers which lead to the destruction of our family. But I never understood who they were." James connects the dots.

"Exactly. Once they realized that it was the lover's fate, they regretted it. But the catch here is, the kids already knew about this. Mr. Arthur, Dylan's mother, and father and my dad. They explored the castle once before and got caught." James remembers the pages from Benjamin's diary. This explains how his father had those.

"But after graduation, they all decided to bury this and move on in life. Arthur and Dylan's father promised to never meet each other and keep their kids away from this. He married your mother," Logan looks at Dylan and then at James, "And Mr. Arthur married your mother."

"Mr. Arthur lived in Deltora and Dylan's parents went to the USA. But my father...' Logan stops mid-sentence as he chokes on his tears but Clive and James assure him.

"My father was greedy. He wanted the riches that would come from that cursed crown. Eternal life. He followed Mr. Arthur to Deltora under the pretext of a business proposal. He thought he would change Arthur's decision but he was adamant. James was already going to school and he promised to not dive into this again. This infuriated my father. "

"He deviously planned for everything to repeat. To get the crown, the two dead lovers must reunite. So he....planned to kill James's mother." James's hand suddenly slips from his shoulder as he looks at him dumbfounded.

They all look at Logan and then at James, waiting for him to react. All he said was,

"How.....how did it happen?" he was close to crying.

"He put the place on fire. It worked according to his plan because your mother was the only one who got killed in that fire. You and your father were saved."

James gets up and goes to his room. Dylan shouts at him to stop.

"Wait, James, where are you going?" but he comes back with his car keys and says with rage in his eyes.

"I will not spare that man. He killed my mom! I am driving to the airport. Anyone wants to join me in Canada?" they try to stop him but it was Logan who stopped him.

"He is in jail. He confessed to his crimes of arson towards all the families." Logan says with his head down, "He said that he was being haunted by Rufus and he couldn't take it anymore. It was his delusion because I just kept Rufus's portrait in his room and tweaked the lighting every night. I did it so he would confess."

James sits down on the couch, hugged by both Clive and Dylan. Logan continues,

"Arthur knew that this fire wasn't a coincidence and my dad would come next for Dylan's parents. He warned them and they were equally scared."

"I remember how my parents were fidgety that whole day. They wanted us to get out of the house." Dylan remembers.

"Dylan's father wouldn't leave his wife in the fire so my dad had to change the plan. He would kill both of them and make Dylan or Noah the pawn for his crown. He knew one of them would be the predecessor to Samuel. And by his luck, Noah went inside to save his parents but fell unconscious because of a rod."

"My dad saved him but burned his face in the process." Logan sniffs a bit, "My mother died that day in the same fire because she had come there to stop her evil husband's plans."

"My dad took in Noah and Dylan with me. I was happy to have two brothers but I didn't know what happened to my mother. I was kept in the dark for almost 6 years and then came to know that Noah saved my dad from the fire but couldn't save mom. I was forever indebted to him. But that was, of course, a lie."

William was listening to it very carefully but said something for the first time,

"Noah doesn't lie." He points out.

"He wasn't the same Noah that came out of that fire William. He changed for life." Dylan reassures but William just shakes his head.

"Just continue the story."

"So after Noah was saved from that fire, all of us came to Deltora. Dylan and Noah went to an orphanage and I lived in a hostel. I begged my dad to take me with him. I was scared to be alone. But he went off to Canada, sending me monthly pocket money. And there I met you guys."

"How does it connect to what is happening with all of us?" William asks. Dylan looks at James who was still in shock and decides to tell them everything.

"........and I fainted in his arms." Dylan looks at James and takes a sigh of relief. What a long story it was!

William stands up to clap. David and Clive look at him with a lifted brow.

"I must tell you, what a great story you have woven. It would go great with James's expertise but our YouTube channel does real ones. I would suggest Dylan to stop getting into this bullshit."

"This isn't a story! You have to believe it! I knew about the dreams Dylan had." Clive says.

"So you mean to say my boyfriend is a murderer, a liar, and an escapist?" he looks at Dylan, "Even with your differences, how you can think like that about your own brother?" William was fuming with anger.

"It isn't the real Noah, William. I could feel it yesterday. When yesterday Dylan got arrested, he didn't even flinch and went back to sleep as if nothing happened."David calms William down. "Tell me honestly, you really didn't feel he was someone else yesterday?"

William rewinds to his last to last night and flinches. His brain wants to disagree with them and stand up for Noah, but his heart was beating like crazy. His heart was starting to believe their nonsensical lies.

"I.....don't believe you. Unless I see it for myself. But for now, I have a decision to make." William folds his hand.

"You seriously aren't gonna do that?" David questions him.

"I will. Don't forget my share is greater than all of yours." He says sternly.

"What are you talking about? What share?" Dylan intervenes.

"I have decided to scrap this whole project. We are going back to Deltora today. I and Noah have already packed our bags. I suggest you do the same."


	40. The Chase

**_ 40) The Chase _ **

"I have decided to scrap this whole project. We are going back to Deltora today. I and Noah have already packed our bags. I suggest you do the same." William puts his foot down.

"You cannot decide for yourself. We have equal say in this." Clive is infuriated.

"No, we don't. That is just how we always did it. Legally, according to our shares, William has the most say in all our projects. And he is going to use that card today. He talked to me about it last night because of which I called Logan" David looks at William. For the first time, David was angry and William was behaving like an unreasonable kid.

"Where is Noah?" James speaks after a long time.

"I don't know. He said he'll be back before lunch. Let's pack our bags quickly." William turns to go to his room but James stops him on his tracks.

"I bet he is in the castle. You told him we are going back to Deltora, are you?" James questions it.

"Yes, of course! He was the one who encouraged me to. We have already wasted so much time and effort here. Our friendships broke too." He points at Logan and Dylan. "Friend against friend. Brother against brother. Your plan finally succeeded James; you can now demolish the castle."

"I bet Noah is still looking for the crown." It was Dylan who now stops William.

"Oh for fucks sakes! He is your goddamm brother!" William shouts for the first time in his life. He didn't want to raise his voice but they were getting out of hand.

"Why don't we try to find him? For your sake William?" It was now David.

"Yes. Prove us wrong." Clive pitches in.

William sits down, with his head buried in his hands. Should he follow his brain or his heart?

"If he is looking for the crown, then it would be in the museum, right? The cops gave it to them." Logan asks.

William gets up in a sudden move and startles everyone.

"Let's go to the museum. If he is not there, we are going back." He takes his coat and walks out hurriedly, maybe to hide his pain in the heart.

Everyone looks at each other with determination. They have to prove that this isn't their brother Noah. Dylan and James look at each other. They will take revenge for what happened to their parents.

**x-x-x-x**

Everyone reaches the museum only to find it destroyed. There were cops surrounding the already beaten staff who were in very bad condition. The whole place looked like how a hungry person would ravage for food once he gets a hold of it. All the artifacts were broken, glasses shattered to pieces. Even the poor receptionist had her head bashed into her table.

"......all because of that stupid crown." one of the staff was angrily telling the cop. James heard this and went towards him.

"The crown of King Benjamin?" he asks the staff and he could see him tremble with fear.

"Shh...call it King Samuel's crown. One of our staff was beaten just because he refused to say his name." fear was evident in his voice.

"Was it this guy?" James shows him a picture of Noah on his phone.

The staff's orbs became big and he knelt in front of James, begging for mercy.

"Yes, yes! He is the devil in flesh! He is the one who came here and did all of this!"

The cop helps him get up and then turns to James.

"Mr. James Reed. We meet again!" He puts his hand forward but James isn't amused. He retracts his hand. "Seems like your whole troop is a circus of criminals. Why don't you guys do all the crimes at once? It will make it easy for us." He smirks and calls for another inspector.

"Charge Mr. Noah Miller with breaking in, destruction of government property, attempt to murder and oh....." he looks at the bashed-in head of the receptionist, "Also a murder." And walks away from there.

William runs to talk to the cop and now Dylan comes there to ask the staff.

"Is there any proof?"

"Isn't the receptionist's head and our beaten state enough proof to you?" he looks at him with angry eyes.

"I am so sorry for your loss but we need to know if it was this person or no," James says with hesitation.

"Of course we have proof! There are cameras everywhere. And we have submitted it to the cops."

Clive and David overhear this and whisper into Dylan's ear,

"It would be a hell of a task to get those videos from that cop," Clive says in a sad tone.

"Guys, we are going to the police station. Hurry!" William shouts from outside. They all run to him and James asks,

"Why?" he is shoved inside the police van.

"He agreed to show us the videotapes." William was staring ahead. His voice of devoid of any emotions.

They reach the station in no time and William was the first one to jump off the van.

"Someone has to be there with William when he breaks down," Dylan whispers to James and he nods.

**x-x-x-x**

"Since we also haven't seen the tapes, please don't interrupt in between." The cop takes them to the projector room.

William sits on a chair in the corner, eyes fixated on the screen. He was shaking his legs, his palms were sweating and his heart was beating fast.

The video starts as a normal day at the museum. Since their opening time was at 11.00 a.m. in the morning, they were just cleaning up the place. Someone knocks on their glass door but the person's face is unclear.

One of the staff goes to talk to him but the person doesn't budge from there. He just stares for a minute and then goes. As soon as the staff turned his back, the person came running and smashed through the glass. The staff got scared and the receptionist tries to stop the person. But the person just picks her up and bashes her head. William closes his eyes, unable to bear the sight. All the members knew it was Noah but the cops had to make sure.

The next thing they saw was the staff trying to call for the cops but is beaten up by the person. The other things seem to be a blur of events passing by to William. After taking what he came for, the person looked straight into the camera and the cop who was operating it got startled. He told them to pause at the right time and they could see the person grinning. It was Noah!

He had a sick grin on his face. He looked straight into the camera and placed the crown on his head, smelling some sort of satisfaction. That's it! William has had it and he dashes out of the room.

"This proves that Mr. Noah Miller was the one. Where is he?" the cop asks Dylan as James went William.

"We don't know sir. We too are searching for him." He goes out too as Clive and David thank the cops.

"Term him as a wanted and runaway criminal." The cop orders.

**x-x-x-x**

"That is not Noah," William says when James places his hand on his shoulder.

"He isn't. It is someone else and we have to give that soul a conclusion." James hugs him from behind. He could feel William was crying so he wouldn't turn him.

"I will fuck that person up who has done this to my Noah." He turns to Logan now, his eyes were red with tears.

"First on that list is your father, Harvey Clarke."

He walks to Dylan and stands in front of him, "Where is that person now?"

"If he took the crown, he must be back at the castle." Dylan thinks.

"Then we need to go there before the cops do." William sits in the car, ready to drive.

The others don't need another signal and they rush to sit in.

**The chase begins!**


	41. Chase II

**_ 41) The Chase : II _ **

They reach the castle and James could feel a chill down his spine. Somehow the castle looked even more gloomy and dark in broad daylight. As soon as they stepped in, the sky was dark with clouds. The crows were cawing and they had goosebumps all over their body.

Each leaf rustled as they took a step towards the entrance. The backyard seemed to be calling Dylan but he dismissed it. His brother was in danger now and he had to save him.

The entrance doors opened on its own accord which a loud creak. They stepped in and BANG!

The door closes again.

“Is this a horror movie?” Logan asks nervously to lighten the mood.

“Horror story out of our lives,” Clive says as he switches on his phone’s flashlight. Even with so much light from outside, the castle was dark from its inside. The throne was empty.

“No…..” William was about to shout but Dylan presses his hand on his mouth and shushes him.

“He isn’t Noah anymore. And we don’t know how dangerous he is.” He turns to everyone and speaks, “So should we split up to find him?”

“What? Of course not! Have you not seen the horror movies?” Logan protests.

“We shouldn’t split up. None of us are armed but Noah has the dagger. At least with a big group, we may be able to overpower him.” James spoke as he tries to examine where they should go first.

“Should we start with the servant’s room?” Clive asks.

“No. Samuel hated them and wouldn’t step in even if died of…..”

THUD!

A sound came from the servant’s room and they all look in that direction.

“Or no. Let’s go to that room first then.” Logan says but he wasn’t moving an inch.

“You need to move for us to walk Logan,” David says and goes ahead to lead them. They point their flashlights at the room as they slowly move towards it. A rat scurries in front of them and Dylan jumps into James’s arms.

William and Clive decide to stand outside the door just in case. Dylan, James, Logan, and David go in. They look through each corner but no luck.

“Maybe it was just a rat?” Dylan says after looking at a dead rat on the floor.

“Let’s go upstairs then,” David says and heads out but Logan stops them.

“We don’t need to use the stairs. I have a map.” He looks through his phone and shows them an underground map of the castle.

“My dad had this. According to this, there is a secret passageway from the servant’s room to one of the rooms upstairs. And it isn’t King Benjamin’s or Samuel’s room. Noah doesn’t know about this passageway.” He zooms in a little.

“The passageway then opens to an adjacent room and then it goes directly…...uhm…..here down…through the adjacent room.”

“That looks like the prison.” James looks carefully where the passageway goes down.

“Let’s find that passage first then,” Logan says as he studies the map. David calls both William and Clive in.

“It is better to go through this secret path rather than on the open stairs. I am scared.” Clive shivers to show he was scared and David rubs his back to assure him.

After some digging, they finally found the passageway but it had cobwebs and dead insects rotting inside. William steps up to go first and see if it is safe or no. he is followed by Clive, Logan, and Dylan. David and James are the last ones to go through the passageway and James covers the hole.

William reaches the room to be hit with bright light right on his face. He helps Clive and Logan up. But Clive is frozen in one place.

“I wonder whose room is this.” Logan looks around the brightly lit room. It had beautiful red velvety curtains and bedsheets.

“Prince…..Percy….” Clive says this and falls on the ground with a thud. Dylan shouts as soon as he sees this.

“Clive!” they lift him up and place him on the bed.

“Somebody has water?” Dylan asks as he rubs Clive’s hands and William does the same to his feet.

On the other hand, after hearing Dylan’s scream, David hurries to complete the passage, in the process dumping dirt on James. He reaches and is helped by Logan. He looks at Clive on the bed and goes to him to wake up.

“What happened?” he asks Dylan and furiously rubs his hands.

“I don’t know…...he just….said something and then fainted…..” he panics.

“I’ll go down and try to find some water.” Logan goes towards the door but it was locked. “Shit it’s locked. I’ll go down the passageway again.”

“But I covered the hole already,” James says.

“Let us wait for some time. He will regain consciousness.” David says but not with much certainty.

“He said, Prince Percy.” William reminds them.

“What?” Dylan asks him and his eyes turn towards the portrait behind him. It was Prince Percy. They all look at where Dylan pointed.

“This is Prince Percy’s room, Clive’s ancestor.” Logan makes sure everyone knows.

“Maybe…....” David thinks.

“Maybe….he must have gotten some flashback,” Dylan says as he remembers how Noah acted when he first saw Samuel’s room.

“But why would there be a passageway from the servant’s room to Percy’s room? Unless…..” James’s eyes become wide with realization.

“According to sources, Percy had assisted Benjamin when they were renovating the castle. He suggested making secret passageways during times of war. So that responsibility was given to him. He built it.” David says, still holding Clive’s hands.

“This means…...” Logan realizes it finally.

“That Percy might have been the royal who betrayed the castle. He had an affair with an innocent servant as suggested in one of the poems.” William states it.

They heard some whimpers from Clive and David rubs his hands more.

“Baby, please wake up, please….”

“He is saying something.” Dylan takes his phone out to type what he was murmuring. After he finished, he read it out loud with tears in his eyes,

_“I cannot undo_   
_what I have done,_   
_I cannot un sing_   
_a song that’s sung._

_And the saddest thing_   
_about my regret,_   
_I can’t forgive myself_   
_and you can’t forget.”_

“He is regretting that he betrayed someone,” Dylan says in the end.

As soon as he kept his phone down, Clive wakes up, coughing. David rubs his back to pacify him.

“Are you okay baby?” he kisses his forehead, thanking God that he work up.

“Percy…..he….did…..” Clive couldn’t breathe well. David shushes him.

“Okay, baby okay. Breathe.” He breathes in and out to encourage him to take some breaths in.

After some time, when Clive was stable enough, he starts.

“I saw myself, I mean Prince Percy in my dream. He was a bratty royal, a brother of Queen Leila. But he was the best friend of Rufus. He has an advisor named Charles who looked like David.” They all nodded in agreement. Finally, everyone’s connection to the castle was revealed.

“Percy had an affair with a low level, a servant. Only Rufus and Charles knew about it. Percy really loved her. But Charles did not like it and always advised him to stay away. But Percy wouldn’t. He wouldn’t pay attention to his shooting lessons or warfare classes. Rufus was excelling in all of these and Leila wouldn’t take it anymore. She threatened Charles to tell her what was going on.”

“Charles had no choice than to tell her everything. She was fuming with anger and banished that innocent servant. Percy was infuriated when he came to know about it and confronted Charles. He got scared and lied that Rufus was the one who told to Leila.”

“In a fit of rage, Percy went and told Samuel about the secret love affair between Rufus and Walter. But he didn’t know it would create havoc in this family. He just did a tit-for-tat but Samuel used it to blackmail Walter.”

“When he was accused of killing Knight Wesley, Rufus gave him some time to go back to his kingdom and take care of the mess created. But Samuel didn’t want that. At that time, Walter could gather evidence against them. So he blackmailed him.”

“He said that if he leaves Castle of Nale, his kingdom would be sent a letter of his heinous and unnatural relationship with Rufus. His kingdom would then disown him and be succumbed to the outsiders. Walter couldn’t let that happen.”

“And then I woke up.” Clive looks at everyone.

“Percy must have seen this happening and he might have felt guilty for ever disclosing the secret,” Dylan says as he caresses Clive’s hair.

“I saw a poem in my dream but I don’t remember it now.” He says.

“I have it. Here.” Dylan gives him his phone and Clive reads it.

“This…this is it! How did you know?” Clive asks in surprise.

“You murmured this when you were unconscious.”

Another thud came. This time it was from the adjacent room.

“We should move quickly to the next room,” Logan says and tries to search the secret passageway.

Clive points at the chandelier. “It is here. **It leads to Rufus’s room**.” He says remembering from his dream.  
  



	42. Chase III

**_ 42) The Chase : III _ **

Clive points at the chandelier. "It is here. It leads to Rufus's room." He says remembering from his dream.

They carefully place the chandelier down and try to fit in through. David looks at Clive, asking 'is he okay' with his eyes. He assures him that he is okay and they can continue.

They reach Rufus's room which was almost the same as Percy's room, except the color was sky blue. As soon as Dylan jumps on the floor, he is hit with a very familiar feeling. But something else caught James's eyes.

"The pendant! It is glowing!" he points at the pendant which he gave to Dylan.

He looks down and then around the room. He could see a faint light coming from the locker.

"What if...." He trails off towards the locker and brings the pendant near to it, specifically the stone. To their surprise, it opened. It had just a book that definitely looked like Rufus's diary.

"So this is what the pendant was for!" James exclaims and everyone around them is just confused. Then James explains everything.

"Dylan's father must have had it and he gave it to James's father," Dylan says.

"And my dad gave it back to me to give it to the rightful owner." James completes his sentence.

William was silently reading Rufus's diary.

"Listen to this, ** _I could be anything in the world but I wanted to be his."_**

Dylan looks at James and a blush crept across his face. He takes the diary from him and continues reading.

_"I am addicted_   
_to the disappearing memory of you,_   
_and forever terrified_   
_of when it is gone._   
_this constant chaos_   
_gracefully consumes my mind,_   
_feeding daydreams_   
_and unspoken whispers,_   
_flashing chances_   
_that someday_   
_you'll return."_

But Dylan stops mid-sentence as if he just got a flashback.

"Walter.....Walter is killed. I get to know the truth!" Dylan shouts.

"Leila calls Rufus to stop Walter and Samuel fighting. I rush towards them only to see both of them panting hard and fighting fiercely with their swords. I think it is the time when Samuel blackmailed Walter but he had enough."

"I kept shouting at Walter to stop because the consequences won't be good but he said that I have a blindfold on. I don't know what game the son and mother is playing against me. Leila whispers into my ears that 'Your father did not raise you like this! Would you let your lover kill your own brother?'."

"I didn't know what to do so I took my sword out and came in between them. Walter looked at me with hurt in his eyes."

"You really think I am wrong?" "You really think I can kill Wesley?" "You really think I can harm you or your family?"

"Is all Walter said to Rufus. Samuel could see that he was breaking me so he charged at Walter. But he was alert enough to dodge him. Whatever happened next, it happened in the nick of a second. Samuel was on the floor and Walter was bleeding through his arm."

"Next I know was that Leila screamed. She runs towards Samuel as I tend to Walter."

"He is dead. My poor boy is dead!" Leila said. "Take that bloody murderer to the prison." She shouts as the guards come and drag Walter down. Knight Alfred helps them to pick up Samuel and take him to his room."

"I fell down on the ground, looking at Walter's sword and my brother's blood. I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed to my father's room because he was the only one who could take me out of this confusion. But what I saw was my father, trembling on the bed. Somehow, the dagger which Samuel used gave you a slow and excruciatingly painful death."  
  


**_ FLASHBACK _ **

"Father! Father! What is wrong with you?" Rufus holds his father's hand. He was extremely cold but Rufus couldn't care less. "Why are you so cold father? Tell me! Tell me who did this to you!" Rage was dripping from his mouth.

"The.......witch....." Benjamin tries to speak but coughs a million times before he could finish the sentence, "And......the......prodigal......son......the......crown.......my.....diary......" he coughs out blood but Rufus clearly got what he wanted to say.

"The diary!" Rufus knew where his father kept the diary. He opens the locker to find the crown and the diary within. What he read made him tremble with fear.

"Walter was right! She....is.....a...witch..." Rufus cries out for being stupid and not believing Walter. Whatever energy Benjamin was left with, he holds his true son's hand and whispers,

"Go....save yourself...."

"No father! I cannot....leave...you here...alone to die...." Rufus sobs.

"Go...." He commands in his coarse voice. "And take the crown....."

Rufus does what he is said to do. He doesn't take the whole crown but takes its main emerald stone with him. That stone was the key to Rufus's locker.

He runs out of the room but not before glancing at his father on the deathbed.

"I will take revenge."

Rufus leaves quietly from that room and heads towards his. He doesn't dare to peek in Samuel's room knowing that the witch is in with him. He plans it out carefully. He will head to the prison and convince Walter to run away to a far off place. At least that's what he thinks they will do. He doesn't have his hopes high that Walter will forgive him but he won't stay in this castle anymore.

But when he goes down, another shock awaits him.

**A dead body. Walter's robes. His sword too.**

Rufus just falls on the ground, sobbing his heart out.

**_ Flashback To Be Continued _ **


	43. The Devil in The Flesh

**_ 43) The Devil in the Flesh _ **

**__ **

**_ Flashback Continues _ **

Rufus falls down on his knees, sobbing. Walter was dead. He slowly creeps towards his lover's body. The same robe. The same hair. But when he turns his face towards him, it was destroyed. Rufus's sobs were harder at this.

His face was completely destroyed. He was bleeding through the stomach. Rufus hugs him for a bit more time,

"I am sorry my love. I couldn't save you!" all Rufus wanted was to die there with his lover. But he couldn't. He has to save what is left to save. He leaves the body there, gives his last prayers and kisses its forehead a 'goodbye'.

The prison was connected to Rufus's room so he changes his plan. He will be the evidence for all that happened in this castle for people to know the tragedy.

He opens his locker and starts scribbling in his diary.

"This is a tale to be known by people in their lifetime. I am devastated to know that I am the only living testament of this tragedy but I have to bring them to justice."

**_"To Beloved Percy,_ **

_Do you hear the whispers?_

_They talk of a new queen rising_   
_with a wicked smile_   
_and toxic fingertips_

_They urge each other to be aware_   
_of a heartless laugh_   
_and a flash of thick black hair_

_They say her name rings true_   
_for she has all of the grace and beauty of the flower_   
_but as venom drips from her lips_   
_it's not hard to see_   
_she has the poison too._

_Do you hear the shouts?"_   
  


****

****

**_"My challenge to the witch,_ **

_I am coming for all the monsters_   
_that ever touched him._   
_I am coming for all the ones who twisted_   
_his stars into shadows,_   
_they turned him into a nightmare._

_So I'm going to be theirs._   
_and they'll never wake up."_

He closes his diary and takes the stone with him. He was now ready for the battle.

**_ Flashback Ends _ **   
  


"Next thing I know, I am in the backyard where Walter's grave has been built." Dylan finishes.

James remembers the dream where Rufus was sad and desolate.

"I woke up after that. I don't know how I took revenge." Dylan says. The diary did not end there. It has given a detailed description of whatever happened here. Dylan and James's dreams were described there too.

Dylan reads further than his flashback.

"Today I took the decision. I banished the witch out of this castle. She was adamant about taking her prodigal son's body with her and I didn't deny her. Knight Alfred accompanied them and I am left all alone in this castle. Percy and advisor Charles are in prison for their crimes. I am all alone Walter."

He turns to the next page.

"The last I opened this diary was a few months ago. I could stop the destruction of my kin. But my heart is already destroyed. I can't sit on this throne anymore. I am marrying the Princess of Dondhe. She will bear my child and I will be free from this torment."

Dylan tears up a bit remembering his flashback, "I remember when Rufus was sitting on the throne with tears in his eyes." James consoles him and encourages him to read further.

"Writing after so many years feels so ungraceful. I have been diligent with my oath to take care of my child. My princess couldn't live long. The wretched disease of her family ate her out. But I alone can take care of my son. I am eager to meet you soon Walter."

"Wait! So Rufus committed suicide?" Logan asks in disbelief. Even if it is a tragedy, something feels off.

"I don't know. This is the last entry in his diary." Dylan says as he looks through the other, empty pages.

"Guys, we should......." William stops mid-sentence when he smells smoke. _Something was burning!_

Clive goes to the room's door and thankfully it was open. He opens it slowly but is hit by black smoke.

"I think it is coming from downstairs," David says and moves forward, signaling everyone to follow him. They creep down the stairs and find the devil in the flesh. Noah was standing there, with a heap of fire in front of him. He has burned the portraits down.

"Took you, people, long enough." His voice echoes in the empty castle.

"Noah, listen to me. This is not you. Please, come back!" William begs as he moves towards Noah. He was holding the dagger and it made him dangerous. Others were praying that he would be far away from harm.

"Step back you peasant!" Noah roars at William who freezes in his tracks.

"Step back all of you or I will dump this useless body in the fire." Noah threatens.

"No! Don't do anything to him!" William begs and steps back.  
  



	44. The Devil Speaks

**_ 44) The Devil Speaks _ **

“Step back all of you or I will dump this useless body in the fire.” Noah threatens.

“No! Don’t do anything to him!” William begs and steps back.

“What took you so long? I got bored while waiting for you so I burned these to get your attention.” Noah walks towards them with the dagger in his hands.

“What…..what do you mean?” James asks as he comes in front of Dylan as a shield.

“Oh come on! The secret passageway? Why do you think you could hear sounds from the exact rooms that and the secret passageway. Come on peasant, you are smarter than you look.” He points at William.

It all makes sense. They went to the servant’s room following the noise and then found the secret path.

“Why?” Dylan was the one who asked this.

“To have some fun of course. It would be dumb and unfair of me if my opponents didn’t know anything about the history of the tragedy that took place.” Noah chuckles dangerously.

“Yes. We did come to know! We did come to know how you were the witch’s son and how you died. How your mother was then banished from the castle. How Rufus took care of this kingdom.” Clive shouts at him.

“Oh, no-no-no. That was his delusion. Rufus was dead. And you too Percy. Shut up your mouth when you don’t know shit.” Noah growls at him but then looks at everyone’s confused faces.

“What really? You don’t know?” He asks in bewilderment.

“We read Rufus’s diary,” William says.

“That little piece of shit didn’t know anything. All he would write was about his and Walter’s love. Ugh!”

“You read about how he banished my mom?” Noah asks. They all nod.

“She also took my body with her. She knew the art of bringing people to life.”

David scoffs at the mention of art.

“What is so funny, huh?” Noah roars at him. William shushes David and asks Noah to continue.

“So, my mother, a wonderful artist, gave me a new life. We went back to Ivory Islands. They all welcomed us there. But I was still very weak. Walter’s kingdom had perished to sand and we couldn’t care less. All we wanted was to take revenge. My blood would always boil whenever Alfred would bring good news from Nale. How could my kingdom prosper without their king himself?” h smugly continues.

“A few years later, we were ready. The princess had already died but gave birth to Rufus Junior. We didn’t mind it at all. Even Percy had changed sides and the mother was very angry and hurt because of it.” He looks at Clive, “But everything happens for the best. We got to know who were our true supporters, **the Ivorians.** ”

“We planned on infiltrating the castle only to find Rufus sitting on the throne, drunk! Oh, what a sight it was! Alfred took his son away and my army took care of the guards. Rufus was in so much shock that he couldn’t open his mouth.” Noah starts to laugh maniacally.

“My mother had her moment to shine. She kicks Rufus out of the throne and holds him steady. I remember what she said,

_Holy water_   
_cannot help you now_   
_a thousand armies_   
_couldn’t keep me out_   
_I don’t want your money_   
_I don’t want your crown_   
_see I’ve come to burn_   
_your kingdom down.”_

“Oh! What a majestic woman she was. Rufus was writhing in pain in front of her but wouldn’t give up the fucking crown. I sliced him up real good but still, he held on to the damm crown.” Noah’s irritation was evident in his voice.

James clenches his fist. “How could you do that to your own brother? He trusted you!” James says but he knows it’s of no use. The person in front of him was devoid of any emotions.

“Brother my foot! If he was my brother, he wouldn’t have fallen in love in an unnatural way.” Noah crosses his arms on his chest.

“My mother threatened him with his son and he gave up the crown. She cursed him saying,

**_They say that the loveliest angels make the cruelest demons and my darling; you were so kind and beautiful before they dragged you to hell. Your fall wasn’t an accident, you were chosen for the damned.”_ **

“You tried to keep your eyes open to only see me sitting on the throne with the crown on my head. But something felt odd. The crown felt odd. That is when I knew…..” Noah slowly walks towards Dylan, eyeing the pendant.

“That Rufus bastard took out the main stone from the crown. Now, be a good boy and give it to me.” Noah is still walking towards Dylan and James is protecting him like a shield.

“I said, **GIVE IT TO ME**!” Noah shouts at Dylan and throws James on the other side of the room. Dylan signals others to not come near them Noah was dangerous.

Dylan starts to run far away from Noah only to his surprise that he would magically appear where he was already standing. He chuckles as he shows his friends to Dylan. They all were on the ground, fainted! James was still on the other side of the room, his eyes closed and his head bleeding.

“What…what have you done?” Dylan says clenching his pendant more.

“Nothing. They are just unconscious. If you give it to me, I’ll guarantee to reduce your punishment and leave your friends.” Of course, Noah wouldn’t do that. He will kill anyone who goes against him. But he had to bluff.

“Noah, please wake up! What will you do of this crown? We don’t have kings and queens anymore.” Dylan pleads.

“I will raise my kingdom again! I will conquer the world! I will fulfill my mother’s desire.” Noah says with the fire burning in his eyes.

Dylan has no other choice than to give the pendant to him. He had to save his friends. As he takes it out of his neck, someone stops him. It was James!

“What happened when you couldn’t find the stone back then?” James asks as he gets up on his wobbling legs.

“Why do you want to know? I remember sitting on the throne, feeling empty. My mom was looking at me with a strange expression. And then…...” Noah’s eyes become wide, “I remember I fainted on the throne. The last thing I saw was someone riding a majestic black horse in the caste.”

“And then I woke up in this person’s body. He looked like me but his soul was too pure. It took me so many years to finally get to his soul. I remember the first time I woke up in his body. I was surrounded by fire and in the rams of a person whose face was half burnt.”

“Harvey…..the fire…...” Dylan whispers.

“But what is it to do with all of this? Give me my stone, NOW!” Noah shouts, looking back at Dylan.

“Don’t Dylan!” James tells him and then turns to Noah, **_“Walter came back. He was never dead, to begin with!”_**  
  



	45. Eternal Love

**_ 45) Eternal Love _ **

"Don't Dylan!" James tells him and then turns to Noah, **_"Walter came back. He was never dead, to begin with!"_**

Noah looks at him with a shocked expression as James slowly comes in front of him, trying to take the dagger from him.

"You think that you finally got the crown? No king Samuel, you have the wrong idea. The person who was riding the majestic black horse was me, King Walter of Keitheras, Dorona." He was slowly walking towards Noah, signaling Dylan to catch him at the right time.

"I never died in prison. Just like you, I went into hiding." James starts, "I couldn't save my kingdom and had to live on fruits and herbs for the first few years. I trusted Dylan that he will protect his kingdom and wait for me."

"I sliced open your mother's head and her blood splattered on the throne. You were given her life, so when she died, you fainted with her. But her magic worked as you woke up. I remember stabbing you with the same dagger." James had got hold of the dagger now and Dylan held Noah's hands from behind.

"No! Leave me! These are all lies!" he shouts on the top of his voice. Slowly, others around him started to wake. The dagger, being removed from the owner's hands, dismissed the magic spell on them. As they try to regain consciousness, Noah tries to get out of Dylan's hold and jump towards James but he stabs him in the abdomen with the dagger.

William gasps saying, "He is in Noah's body!" and runs to him to save him. On the other hand, James collects some kerosene from the side which Noah already used to burn the portraits and pours it all on the throne.

"Quick, light this up!" he points at the throne. "We all need to get out of here! William, you can carry Noah, right?"

William nods and takes him in his arms. Clive quickly lights up the throne. It started burning in big flames.

"The castle will start burning too! Hurry, we need to get out of the prison's way. There is a secret way out of there." He takes Dylan and Clive's hand and guides them to the prison's way.

"How do you know?" Logan asks, panting from all the running.

"I saw in my dream. When he knocked me out, I saw everything."

"Noah will be okay right?" William asks as he keeps him down in prison.

"Yes. I did not push the dagger in too deep." He looks at everyone, "We should stay here for some time. The fire won't come till here. But we wait till the smoke reaches the entrance. That way, we make sure that the throne is completely destroyed."

"Why the throne? I thought the crown was cursed." David asks.

"When Walter killed Leila, her blood spilled on the throne first. His blood was cursed already so the throne became cursed. The crown was never cursed, to begin with. The dagger is cursed too but only when it is in the rightful owner's hands. Walter held Noah's hands and deliberately made him kill himself."  
  


**_ FLASHBACK _ **

"DIE!" Walter screams as he stabs the dagger in Samuel's abdomen. Blood spills out of his mouth as he falls on the ground. Walter pants looking at the surrounding. Both of them are dead but Rufus? Where is Rufus?

He heard small whimpers from the side of the throne. When Walter's army attacked the castle, he tried to creep at a safer place. Walter rushes to him, seeing him bleed at his heart. He tries to stop the blood by putting pressure on it but he whimpers more.

"Love, love, please stay with me! Please! I'll get you our highest priest!" Water is already on the verge of tears but he still begs him.

_(In those days, doctors were called as priests)_

Rufus tries to speak but only blood comes out of his mouth. He tries to take something out of his pocket and hands it to Walter, "You... you came back to me...The key.......to....my locker..." *cough* "I have chronicled......our....... pure story....... for generations to remember our....... *cough* sacrifices and tragedies." He eyes towards a small boy who was wailing near the pillar,

"That is Rufus Junior," he tries to hold Walter's hands and chokes as if struggling to say the last words.

"I.... I love you, Walter. Read my.....diary......" and he falls on the ground.

Walter hugs him, crying his heart out. He didn't want to leave him. He didn't want him to suffer anymore. He decides to end his own life after fulfilling his lover's last wishes.

**_ Flashback Ends _ **   
  


"There was something for Walter in the diary? But we did not read it." Dylan confirms.

"Walter tore the page after he read it. But I remember it word by word." James closes his eyes as if preparing for an emotional recital.

_"To my dear love, Walter,_

_I could be anything in this world but I wanted to be yours. You opened up just not my heart, but my soul with your love. I wish.... I just wish we could have lived longer; we could have stayed together longer. My heart still beats faster as I write these words for you. I don't know if you will ever be able to read them, feel them._

_When I saw your grave, I asked myself if it would hurt me so much, I wouldn't have laid my eyes on you. I am sorry my love but I don't think that is ever possible. I can never stop loving you. I can never stop imagining your face whenever I see the moon. I can never stop reading your poems again and again as they are the only solace to my painful heart. Those poems are the only thing left with me that is yours. I hope this remains as my last memory for you. Sometimes the thing you're fighting for isn't worth the cost. And not everything you ever lose is bound to be a loss. Maybe our loss of life will begin a new revolution. A revolution of free lovers, unhinged and unshackled from the chain of this society. Our love wins, Walter, our love wins._

_If you ever come back and not find me around you, don't cry. I am in your heart. Look after Rufus Junior for me. Promise me you will take care of him. Give the blue emerald key to him. This will be our family heirloom. Promise me you will move on from here. Promise me that you will let your family name go on._

_I wish time had better timing for us._

_Love is a necessary tragedy but promise me you'll smile of its memory._

**_From your moon,_ **

**_Rufus."_ **   
  


When James opens his eyes, he could see everyone around him sniffling. Dylan was close to bawling his eyes out.

"Walter kept his promise to Rufus." James continues, "He took care of Rufus Jr and had his own son too. He prospered with this kingdom and began the revolution the Rufus talked about."

"When he was sent to prison by Leila for killing Samuel, Walter decided to escape from there. He knew about the secret path from the prison which will lead him to the nearby forest. Unfortunately, they had dumped Wesley's body there. Walter had no option than to make Wesley look like him so no one would suspect foul play."

"Walter scratched his face with his knife and clothed him his robe. He ran from there for his life."

Everyone was so engrossed in the story that they didn't notice that James had put down the dagger.

Someone was awake.

**_And he wasn't happy._ **   
  


**__ **

**__ **


	46. Climax

**_ 46) Climax _ **

Noah had already opened his eyes but groaned silently when he saw everyone not looking at him. He tries to reach the dagger which was kept a bit far from him, unnoticed.

As soon as he catches hold of the dagger, he stabs the first person's back with it who was in front of him. But when he turned, Noah gasped with shock.

It was William! He stabbed William!

Some try to catch William and some try to take the dagger from Noah's hand but he froze at the spot. He looks widely at William's eyes, getting reminded of his love for him and the dagger falls from his hand.

He rushes towards William, caressing him. Clive and James try to get him off but Dylan stops them,

"Noah is back! The real Noah is back!" seeing William injured, Noah's soul finally got the power to fight Samuel's soul.

He hugs William and whispers sweet nothings into his ears, "Baby, I am so sorry...I am so so sorry to have stabbed you."

Logan brings their attention to the now raging fire, "James, the smoke is near the entrance. We have to hurry." He signals them to help him lift William up.

As they jump out of the passageway, they see the castle engulfed in flames.

"Quick call the hospital," David tells Clive.

Noah is still holding William close to him. Clive and David take a sigh of relief, finally knowing that they out of this chaos. Logan looks at the castle burning and is oddly satisfied that the thing which killed their parents is the same thing that would end this curse.

Dylan has his head on James's shoulder, taking in some fresh air and looks at James,

"There was a poem on the prison wall."

"I know. Walter wrote it when he left Wesley's body there." James looks back at him. He again closes his eyes to recite it,

_"Do you remember the night the moon dropped from the sky?_   
_And we ran through the forest to find where it lies,_   
_You were tripping on the tree roots and slipping on snow,_   
_I was holding your hand saying not to let go,_   
_When we found it, at last, there were twigs in your hair,_   
_A rose on your cheeks and my breath in the air,_   
_And the words to describe it got caught on our throats,_   
_as it's silver light danced through the threads of our robes,_   
_We knew that our eyes had not seen such a view,_   
_You were looking at it,_   
_I was looking at you._

_And I fell for you."_

"The dream. Of us running to see the moon near the lake." Dylan remembers.

"And that was when Walter fell for Rufus." James looks at him with sparkles in his eyes.

**x-x-x-x**

The cops and ambulance were already on the scene. They had taken William to the hospital and David and Logan accompany him. The nurses bandage Noah too who has been silent and blank from the start. The cops ask them how the castle got on fire and they went on to slam Noah with questions, but he wasn't answering them.

"Very well, Mr. Noah Miller. You are under arrest. Anything you say now can be used against you in the court." The cop locked his wrists with the handcuff but Noah showed no sign of restraint. The only thing he said was to Dylan and James.

"Thank you. For making me realize and help me fight my own demons."

Dylan looks with a tearful eye as his last family was going away from him.

**__ **


	47. Epilogue

**_ 47) Epilogue _ **

**__ **

**_ 7 years later... _ **

"That's too much gel, Clive!", Dylan shouts at him as he keeps on styling his hair.

"Just a bit more..." he bites his lip as he working way too hard.

"You should really stop now," Dylan says, worriedly. _He didn't want to look like a joker on his wedding._

"He is right. You should stop." David says, casually munching on the almonds. He wasn't here for anything else but food.

"You are one to talk." Clive scoffs and then turns Dylan to the mirror to show him his masterpiece, "Ta-da!" Clive claps his hands excitedly.

Dylan frowns after looking at himself. No way he would let James see him like that.

"Yeah, no. I am washing my hair." And he rushes to the bathroom to take off the filthy gel.

David stumbles from his chair, laughing. "You should just stick to anchoring."

Clive empties the whole almond bowl over his head as he stops laughing.

"Daddy!" Anna comes running straight into David's arms.

"AAH! My princess is here to save me. Save me from Clive!" David asks cutely to their 5-year-old daughter.

"Daddy, Logan uncle is panicking, something about James uncle." Anna pouts.

It then clicks.

_They have been so focused on Dylan but it was James's wedding too!_

**x-x-x-x**

"No, no, let me just jump from here and we'll see if the wedding continues or no!' James, who is standing close to the window, is threatening Logan.

"Come on James! Are you kidding me now? The wedding is in 2 hours!" Logan is so done with this kid. People have cold-feet before their wedding. James seems to have totally lost his mind.

"No, no. Let him continue.' David chuckles when he arrives at their room. Clive and Anna are still with Dylan. "I wanna see how it ends."

Logan looks at him in disbelief. "What are you even saying?"

"This is what my students do in their classes. Whenever I announce a test, they just flee. But if you tell them to do the same thing that they are doing, that is running away, they wouldn't actually do it. It's a proven fact." David sits down smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you tell the scheme to everyone?" Logan whispers because James was listening.

"They are supposed to listen! That's how it will work." David shrugs looking at James who was now a bit calm. James takes a deep sigh and sits down in front of the mirror. He touches his suit, looks at his well-groomed hair and sighs again.

"What if I don't make him happy?" James sighs.

"Okay, we've been over this an hour ago. Dylan loves you and you make him happy. Period." Logan pats his back.

"But...what if...." James starts but is interrupted by Dylan.

"Can I talk to him?" Dylan peeks into his room.

"Yes please!" David pushes him in and gets Logan out of the room. "Let's give them some privacy."

"Are you okay?' Dylan asks James, walking towards him. James stood there frozen because he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"I......" he stutters, "I.....you....look....amazing..." James just looks at his amazing small face which glows in the sun. A blush creeps across Dylan's cheek as he still walks towards him.

He presses a small kiss on James's lips and pulls away, "All okay?"

"Perfect!" James smiles through his teeth and holds him by his waist.

"I know this is stressing you out. With the movie coming out and the wedding, we can always postpone it, love.' Dylan gives an understanding nod.

"No. Everything is perfect now. I promised myself that I will make you mine on the day the movie releases. **Because that story is our story, the story of how we met."** James caresses his cheek, "I am sorry, baby. I freaked out." He chuckles.

"It's okay. I am freaked out too. I changed my hairstyle at least thrice just before coming here." They both chuckle at their silliness.

**Until the knock on the door.**

"Dylan, are you in there?" the voice from outside the door makes Dylan freeze on his spot. He looks at James and mouths, "Noah?"

James goes to open the door and sees Noah, in the flesh.

"Oh, I am sorry if I disturbed you. I'll come later." Noah was about to turn when Dylan peeks from behind,

"Noah?" his voice was cracking. The last time he saw him was 3 months ago when he was released from prison for his good conduct.

"I can come some other time," Noah says but James invites him in with a hug.

"Long time no see! Come in!" Noah hesitantly comes in and is face to face to his small brother.

"You really came!" Dylan hugs him and Noah looks really emotional.

"I'll give you guys some time alone." James pats his back and leaves the room.

"You really came!" Dylan exclaims again, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, I couldn't miss your wedding, could I?" he chuckles back.

"Why didn't you meet us after you were released?" Dylan's voice becomes small, "I kept sending you letters but you never responded.

"I.....I just...couldn't face any of you right now. It took me a lot of courage to come here too." Noah says.

"You know we don't blame you for what happened to William, right?" Dylan knows that must be the case that Noah is so hesitant to meet his own brother.

"I know you guys don't but I can't help but think. I wasn't myself when I stabbed William but I could have stopped that demon from overpowering me." Noah sits on the bed with a long sigh.

"But you already paid for that. You were in prison for six years." Noah sits beside him.

"But me confessing and repenting for my crimes won't bring William back, would it? And all the other people whom I killed?" Noah looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"Noah..." Dylan wants to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Look at me! It's your wedding today and I am making you cry.' Noah chuckles and then gets up.

"I.....can't really give you a wedding gift because not many people are keen on giving a job to an ex-convict but here..." he hands him a photo album with all their group photos and family photos. "I hope you like it."

Dylan's eyes are brimming with tears as he turns through the pages, "I love it! But why are you giving this to me now?"

Noah looks at him with a knowing expression and Dylan's eyes become wide.

**"You are not staying for the wedding?"**

"I think I should leave now." Noah pats his back, "I am moving back to Deltora."

"Why?" Dylan asks, surprised. "You can stay here in LA with all of us. It will be like before."

"Nothing can be the same without William here. And me being here will just be a sick reminder of him not being in this world anymore." Noah looks down, "That is the punishment I give myself. To be away from you guys, to be away from you." He looks at Dylan who is crying.

He hugs him tightly, "I would like to change the beginning of this story and let you guys have a fresh start." Noah says while sobbing.

"You can't just go back and change the beginning. You can start where you are and change the ending." Dylan says, whimpering. His hug tightens.

 _"Perhaps, somewhere, someday, at a less miserable time, we may see each other again,"_ Noah says his last goodbye and leaves a sobbing Dylan on the floor. His tears keep running through his cheek as he closes the door. But someone taps on his shoulder.

He quickly wipes his tears and turns to see James.

"Thank you, Noah, thank you so much for coming." James hugs him again. Noah is emotional again seeing the kid hug him whom he hurt so much.

"Take care of Dylan," Noah says walking straight ahead.

He reaches the end of the stairs and looks at Clive, David, and Logan standing there. Clive was holding Anna in his arms.

"Congrats to you both." He smiles at Clive and David and holds Anna's little hands, "Darling, you have got the best parents in this whole world." Pointing at Clive and David.

He then looks at Logan and he reciprocates with a warm smile. Noah's heart hurts remembering everything he has done to them but they still receive him warmly.

"When are you leaving for South Korea?" he hugs him and then pulls away, asking him.

"Tonight. After the ceremony." Logan replies.

"I am sorry...for whatever I have done till now. Wish you all good luck." Noah dashes down the stairs, without looking back or answering to their calls.

"Noah!" Clive shouts but he doesn't answer.

 _"Why did it feel like he was saying goodbye?"_ David frowns.

**x-x-x-x**

"Noah really went?" James says looking around. Dylan and James were now walking down the aisle and to the pastor.

"He wanted to punish himself," Dylan says. James holds his hands tightly and whispers to him.

"You okay?" Dylan nods and smiles at him.

**x-x-x-x**

The ceremony was over. James and Dylan take the center table and sit.

Clive takes the mic and starts the announcement.

"Everyone, thank you all for coming to this wedding. A special thanks to Mara Martin, who, even with her busy schedule, could attend the wedding." Everyone claps looking at Mara and she raises her drink to him.

"To your delight, let me introduce to her as the female lead in James's new film, 'Castle'." The applause becomes louder at the mention of it.

"I, as the best man, would like to say a few words to our two friends. William, it has been four years since you are gone but the pit you have left behind is still in our hearts. We wish if you are up there listening, bless us with your amazing knowledge." Everyone chuckles as Dylan and James look at Clive with tears in their eyes.

_It's true. They are missing William a lot._

"Now, I'll let my ex-boyfriend say a few words." He passes the mic to David as everyone gasp at the introduction.

"Firstly, Clive, please stop addressing me like that. I am his _husband_ , everyone, not an ex-boyfriend.' Some people were laughing, "I would like to thank everyone who attended this wedding. Noah, if you are here, then please listen." He looks around but couldn't find him. James clutches Dylan's hand.

"We cannot change the course of fate. We are meant to be standing here, celebrating with our closed ones. Even though we come across various hurdles, we cross them together." He looks back at Clive and their daughter.

"Someday, you will realize that the pain was necessary for yourself. And the day you realize that, you will grow." He raises his glass to Dylan and James, "Congrats to you both. And we miss you, William and Noah!" David shouts and Dylan chuckles at his cuteness.

The party has just started. James and Dylan are busy greeting the guests.

"Hey, guys? Meet Jung Hoseok!" a tall man shakes their hand, "He is the leader of my team." Logan introduces him.

"Congratulations." Hoseok wishes them.

"Please take care of him. We know he is a bit dumb but he loves photography, and he knows he will learn something from you." David jokes and gets a pinch from Logan.

"Hehehe, that's enough." He grits through his teeth. Hoseok just chuckles looking the group of friends. _It reminds him of his own._

"Okay, okay, everyone!" Clive brings their attention to the couple, "Our newly wedded couple have something to tell you. A big round of applause!" everyone claps as James and Dylan take the stage for the first time as husbands.

"Thank you, everyone. We prepared a small thing." James starts.

"These are like our thoughts to each other. I remember spending so many months just thinking about what to say, but when I looked at James, I knew what I had to write." He looks at James.

"I'll start." James takes a long breath and looks at his paper and then at Dylan.

**He doesn't need the paper!**

_"Dylan, "I love you. I don't mean I love you like the way I love my coffee with two sugars or the way I love an extra ten minutes of sleep on a Monday morning or the way I've never loved anyone before. I love you in a way where we always fight evil spirits from the past and come out victorious. I love you in a way that I'll be willing to rob a convenience store just for your midnight cravings. I love you in a way that when this ends, our love remains. I love you more than Walter loved his poems."_

_"I love you in a way that consumes me. To me, you are that part of life that is my strength. Dylan, will you give me that strength and stay by my side, forever?"_

Dylan nods happily as James says these words looking straight into his eyes.

"Ahem, guys? Get a room!" Clive shouts as Dylan keeps staring at James. Everyone laughs as they see two flustered boys up there.

"Uhm....mine isn't so long...but I hope you like it." Dylan looks at James again and says,

_"James, I got more than I ever wished for. And you know something funny?_

**_Lifetimes ago, it was you._ **

**_it's still you."_ **

James smiles at the reference and picks Dylan up. He presses a long kiss on his lips as everyone applauded.

_They truly have what they wished for._

_Each other, in their arms like this, forever._

**x-x-x-x**

Noah reaches the graveyard with a small white rose. William always liked white roses. The grave already had a few of them indicating the others were here too. I guess he was late again.

He falls on his knees as he looks at the name.

**"In the loving memory of – William Payne."**

Noah places the white rose as a tear trickles down his cheek.

 _"I didn't get to say how much I loved you."_ He says as his voice cracks. _"Thank you for staying, even when you had every reason to leave. Thank you for not letting me break into pieces and making it easier whenever life gets hard."_

_"I thought how can I be good enough for anyone else when I'm not even good enough for myself? But you proved it wrong with your love."_

_"Maybe, it was not our time. Maybe, it was never meant to be. Maybe, you and I were just a moment of relief, to each other's extreme pain."_

He gets up, wiping his tears. _"I promise to stay by your side, protect your heart forever and always."_

Noah presses on last kiss on the gravestone before leaving, this time for good.

 _"I miss you. I miss who I used to be but I like where I am going now."_ He smiles, waiting to live out the rest of his life as penance.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
